<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom by synvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833148">Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp'>synvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alcohol, Banter, CW: Tai's historically inaccurate cargo pants, Clover better get ready XD, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Minor Angst, Nudge nudge wink wink say no more, Pirate AU, Poly STR, Qrow drinks rum, Qrow is ready for enemies to husbands, Sexual References, Shenanigans, Somehow my crackfic turned into a semi-decent period drama lmao, Swearing, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, all history in this fic is absolutely wrong, but no alcohol angst, chaos crew!, fairgameweek2021, so many puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow Branwen is the Captain of the most chaotic-ass pirate crew ever to sail the seven seas. Captain Ebi is the (rather serious) pride of the British Navy. When Clover is tasked to take Captain Branwen down luck seems to be on his side, until fate throws the dice and suddenly they must fight together.</p><p>Can these former enemies unite to defend the Empire? And does fate have something more in store for two men who have never made time for love? A wild high seas, chaotic Team STRQ, bi drama Qrow winning hearts and minds adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna / Yang Xiao Long - just a little, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280815">Enemies to Husbands Speedrun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook">Afoolforatook</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot">alphaparrot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio">Amber_Aglio</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana">BrianneABanana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair">delta_altair</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo">Nemomo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine">satariraine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea">StoryWeaverKirea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown">TesseractTown</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat">TheCraftyNinjaCat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet">thedarkpoet</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56">Victorious56</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the nonsense fic team for the Enemies to Husbands Speedrun, which I plundered mercilessly :’D<br/>Thank you Shitluckebi for being such a powerhouse of hilarious crack ideas X'D<br/>Also lots of love to the artists who have made gorgeous Fair Game Pirate artworks which have inspired me and given me so much joy &lt;3 Find them on Tumblr: Lozuyii, Nemomo, Dzrdfw &amp; Thuban-x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked out across the glittering sea. The briny breeze stirred his feathery black hair and the sun lit his tanned skin with a flush of gold. Harbinger sliced through the sea with ease and the tattered red flag, graced with a single black crow, whipped about the masthead. With the oiled wood of the wheel under his hands and the flung spume churning in the waves, he felt as free as his namesake. Free to fly, free to roam and free to plunder.</p><p> </p><p>Being Captain of the most infamous pirate ship to roam the seven seas was not the life he’d planned for but now he couldn’t imagine any other. Harbinger was a hell of a ship and he’d spent years building up his crew until he had the most dedicated, bravest, most honourable band of pirates the waves had ever seen. He had finally got the wealth, the fame, the <em>notoriety</em> that he deserved and damned if he wasn’t just a little proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! Hey!” Tai’s voice cut through his daydreams.</p><p> </p><p>Make that the most dedicated, bravest, most honourable band of pirates the waves had ever seen<em> and Tai</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh what the hell are you wearing?” Qrow sighed down at the main deck.</p><p> </p><p>“These?” Tai said, swaying his hips model-style to display the bizarre canvas… shorts? to best effect, “They’re the latest fishing fashion from London! Look at all the pockets!” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“They look ridiculous. What would you keep in that many pockets anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s blue eyes absolutely sparkled, “Aha! If you don’t like the shorts!” he dug his hands into two particularly well stuffed pockets down at the hem line, “PRESTO PANTSO!!!” And with a flourish, he pulled two short pants legs out of the pockets. Qrow put one hand to his forehead and just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… wait a minute…” Tai said, “I just…” he sat down on a barrel and started painstakingly buttoning the pants legs on to the bottom of his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Qrow groaned, “And what is the point of that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you <em>mast</em> know, it saves time!” he grinned, before going back to the slow and laborious process of doing up allllll the buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Of fucking course it does,” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You act like you hate the pants but I know that’s bull<em>ship</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tai can you<em> please</em> find something useful to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think this isn’t useful!? Well plank you. <em>Plank you</em> very much!” And with this last agonising pun, Tai waved cheerfully and was away below deck again.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pulled out his telescope and cast his eye over the horizon. It really was a glorious day.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a bad ship, all in all. I’m almost proud to be Captain,” a voice said behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow resisted the urge to lean back into his patented full-body sigh, “You’re not Captain, Rae.”</p><p> </p><p>“They said Captain Branwen. I’m Captain Branwen.”</p><p> </p><p>She was a Branwen, that was true. As Qrow’s twin sister they shared a name, a piercing red gaze, a hatred of authority and two less-than-ideal parents. That was pretty much all they shared though, aside from a love of adventure. How he ended up saddled with her on his ship was a bit of a mystery but it was done now. Boy, was it <em>done.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m Captain Branwen,” Qrow huffed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m older than you,” Raven said, coming up behind him and leaning an authoritative elbow on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“That flag says otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>crow</em>,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a raven to me!” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you go harass your wife or something? I was kinda having a moment here,” he dragged his crimson gaze from the sparkling seas and tried to stare her down. Raven and her wife had joined the crew a few years back and recently they had been joined by their whole family. That meant Tai and about five hundred teenagers for some reason. Things were pretty <em>lively </em>now but he was starting to like the warmth and colour they brought to the place. He wasn’t about to ruin their snarky twins dynamic by letting that slip to his sister though.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Summer is busy,” Raven said, “Ever since you made her the ship’s cook, she hasn’t stopped cooking!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is in the title,” Qrow grinned, “How about your husband then? I am <em>absolutely sure</em> he has nothing useful to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, he’s not that bad,” she gave a little indulgent smile which was reserved just for Tai. “He spent the morning with the kids. Ruby wanted to know how the sails work so he gave them a little lesson on how to manage the rigging. They’ll be masters in no time.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“He… <em>what?</em> Does he know anything about sailing at all?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He was on the Dolata for three years, Qrow,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a whaling boat! I can’t have a… a… <em>fisherman</em> teaching the new crew members how to sail!"</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s a shame I made him Boatswain…” Raven grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I already have a Boatswain, Rae! You’re not the Captain! If he messes up the rigging, I’ll keelhaul the pair of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah… like to see you try baby bird,” she waved a hand in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!” Tai screamed, running up from below deck at breakneck speed. “Qrow! I’ve had a breakthrough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeessss?” Qrow asked, against his better judgment.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! I know you loved the pants so much so I had to show you this!” Tai shouted, waving his arms around from the deck below.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you see in this idiot?” Qrow muttered to Raven, trying not to grin. “Tai, <em>what the hell?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve designed a coat!” he twirled around with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“If he says it has lots of pockets, I’m going to shoot him,” Qrow muttered to his sister, pulling his flintlock pistol from his belt just for the drama of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Check it out! It has loads of pockets!” Tai shouted up.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! That’s my <em>husband</em>!” Raven snapped, “Let <em>me</em> shoot him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look! You can detach the sleeves!” Tai started wrestling the coat off. “You can put them in the pockets!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Raven sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You married him,” Qrow grinned. It was funny when it annoyed someone else.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s great in bed,” Raven said loudly, always matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Tai beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pinched his brow and took a deep breath, “Rae can you <em>please</em> go check the cannons or something, you know, Quartermaster stuff! Like do your damn job!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir,” she cackled striding off, her long black hair floating out behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“And<em> you</em>,” Qrow sighed down at the blonde, beaming, bouncing man before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go swab the stern deck or something. You’re a damn menace.”</p><p> </p><p>“The poop deck!?” Tai exploded into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you, six? You know what, don’t answer that.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes as the man giggled off to find a bucket. It was probably a good thing to have his family here. He certainly wasn’t in danger of getting too full of himself with his sister around.</p><p> </p><p>After an all-too-short respite, he heard the familiar voice ring out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come up!” Qrow shouted out, over the wind and the waves. He was not going to have another screaming long-distance conversation about his sister’s sex life. No. Fucking. Way.</p><p> </p><p>Tai clambered up the stairs, his blue eyes glittering. Qrow tried to be annoyed by the constant interruptions but whatever skills the man did (or didn’t) bring to the crew, he was pretty good company.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve finished the mopping then?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir! I am absolutely..”</p><p> </p><p>“Must you?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Pooped!” Tai fell apart laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see this!?” Tai waved a wanted poster in Qrow’s face, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Wanted by every man in the British Navy,” Qrow twitched his eyebrows and smirked, “I could have told you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No nonononono!” Tai bounced, “THIS!” he pointed to the fine print.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow craned over, “Bounty to be paid personally by His Majesty for the capture of one Captain Harold “Qrow” Branwen…”</p><p> </p><p>“HARRY,” Tai coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>. You come all the way up here for that?” Qrow deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, keep reading.”</p><p> </p><p>“…to address the threat of this scourge of the seas, the King has appointed his most renowned naval officer Captain Ebi to personally ensure the capture and trial of Captain Branwen…” Qrow looked up shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!” Tai said, his eyebrows wiggling so much they looked like they were going to crawl off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeessss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeessss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tai, I have other things to do today you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen him!?” Tai bounced.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I haven’t seen him! I don’t actually have a moodboard of the British Navy set up in my cabin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe that will change!” Tai vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Tai for the love of..” a piece of parchment was shoved into Qrow’s face. It was a naval recruitment poster. <em>Join the British Navy! See the world! Your King needs you!</em> All that sort of crap… and beaming out of the middle of it, with the most cocky wink the human face could express, was a man so beautiful that Qrow felt like he was staring into the damn sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Your face!” Tai cackled, “You should see it!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Captain Ebi?” Qrow blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the man whose sole reason for being is to hunt you down and put you in handcuffs,” Tai nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow made a slightly undignified noise.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Tai grinned, “Can I have my poster back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Qrow said, folding the document carefully, “I need it for my moodboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ok there Captain? You’re looking a little <em>Harried</em>,” Tai gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Yang appeared out of nowhere and gave her dad a high five. As bright and sunny as her father and as terrifying as her mother, Raven, Yang Xiao Long was the only person on board who publically admitted to enjoying Tai’s jokes. “What happened to him?” she asked, looking at Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit of Naval gazing got him down,” Tai tittered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You finally showed him the poster! So Captain, you able to Officer us your thoughts or should they stay Private?” she leered.</p><p> </p><p>Tai laughed so hard he had to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you two got something better to do?” Qrow shook his head, trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are you going off to your quarters for some Private time with the <em>Rear</em> Admiral,” Tai grinned.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I think he looks more like a <em>Vice </em>Marshal myself,” Yang laughed, giving him another high five.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look he’s mad now…” Tai wheezed, “there must be a Colonel of truth in that!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ship ahoy!” Nora shouted directly into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” Qrow exclaimed, in a completely dignified and Captain-worthy manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain?” Nora grinned, hanging from the rigging upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of ship?” he asked, clutching his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Spanish! Looks like a galleon,” she cackled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Qrow grinned, “Can one of you jokers steer the ship? Looks like we’re going to have a little fun today after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“A boat time!” Tai winked.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deeply sorry but I had to clear out some puns to make room for actual plot TuT<br/>Try to find it in your hearts to forgive me X'D<br/>ALSO please feast your eyes upon <a href="https://synvamp.tumblr.com/post/626430526179409920/join-the-navy">Clover's recruitment poster</a> as made by shitluckebi &lt;3<br/>I SWOON</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Captain Branwen stood on the forecastle with his Quartermaster on one side and his First Mate (and cook) on the other.</p><p> </p><p>Raven stepped forward, her hair billowing in the breeze and the glint of bloodlust lighting her eyes, “Listen up scumbags! Now what w..”</p><p> </p><p>“Rae!” Qrow growled.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“One: that is the worst opening to a motivational speech I have ever heard. And two: You’re. Not. Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m better looking than you,” Raven grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s not wrong,” Summer coughed into her cape.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow put his arms out, trying to command a bit of damn respect. “Are you two quite done?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I..” Raven started.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” he shouted to the crew below, “This is our first raid with the new crew members so I want everyone to look out for each other. Gunners,” he glanced over at Port and Oobleck, who were just about bouncing with glee, “I want that ship incapacitated but not sunk. There should be enough gold on her to keep us in rum for months and I don’t want it at the bottom of the ocean. Rae, stay on deck and keep an eye on the battle. You’re our general on the hill. Make any calls you need to make and if you need to get a message to me, send Oscar. Everyone else, we’re going for a little <em>social visit</em> with our Spanish friends. Get in, get the loot and get back. We only kill if we have to. <em>Got it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>A nice crisp, “Yessir!” rang out on deck. They may be a bit wild around the edges but when it came to the crunch, he trusted every one of them implicitly.</p><p> </p><p>“My speech was better,” Raven muttered.</p><p> </p><p>After a few beautifully executed shots the cannons had punched a hole in the broadside of the galleon. It was a tubby thing, designed for comfortable sailing instead of quick manoeuvring. Perfect prey. By the time they’d returned fire, Harbinger was astern and the grappling hooks were sailing through the air. Qrow held his cutlass in one hand and a running line in the other, “For rum!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Now<em> that</em> was a good motivational speech.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even swing aboard, Summer had sailed past him. His First Mate was well known for her love of battle but even he had to raise an eyebrow at the glee in her eyes as she wielded her dual cutlasses sending Spanish sailors flying in every direction. He swung high, landed on the deck and strode through the surging battle to find the rum and probably the gold as well. He hadn’t even made it off the main deck when a slew of sailors poured out of the officers’ quarters. Qrow drew his cutlass and smiled. It was always nice to get a little exercise and fighting was his third favourite thing.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed the blade easily in his hand and hit the first man with the handguard. It got him right between the eyes and Qrow stepped over him as he flipped his blade for the next strike. He cut the gun belt off the next fellow, which was also holding his pants up. The poor man gasped, dropped his pistol and clutched at his breeches and Qrow kicked him neatly in the temple, knocking him out. It was a little undignified but at least when he woke up with his pants around his ankles, the battle would be over and he’d still be in possession of his life. The next three were a little more challenging. Two leapt on his shoulders from behind and a third went low, grabbing at his legs in an attempt to trip him up. He threw himself into a roll, taking him over the man at his feet and dislodging the two clinging to his epaulets.  </p><p> </p><p>As he rolled up to his feet, sword drawn, a heavy body pressed against his back. Glancing behind him, he saw a tuft of blonde hair and a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to <em>barge</em> in but it looked like you could use a hand!” Tai cackled, swinging a large pole and knocking out the ankle hugger with a sweeping backhand.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that my mop?” Qrow asked, as he pivoted, kicking out sharply to bring another man to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Summer said I can’t have a gun anymore after the apple thing,” Tai shouted over the sounds of battle. He leapt and twisted in the air, snapping the length of the mop out and striking the last sailor on the shoulder, he stumbled forward and Qrow put his foot out. The man tripped and fell, head-butting his crewmate and knocking them both out.</p><p> </p><p>“Knot bad, knot bad at all,” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow glanced back at Harbinger and saw Raven smirking on the deck. He nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah ok, I guess Tai isn’t completely useless. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“More rumming, less punning!” Qrow called out, sending the man on his way. A quick glance across the deck showed Summer cartwheeling through the remaining sailors with ease. She really was just a little bit terrifying. Anyone who managed to stand again after she’d wheeled past was being taken care of by the kids. Raven had promised him that they could hold their own but he had to admit to being impressed. Ruby was using some kind of threshing hook and was moving with a grace that normally took decades to achieve.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not bad kiddo... knot bad at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn it Tai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow kicked in the door to the officers’ quarters and thumped down the stairs to the hold. A few startled officers and one indignant admiral (still in the washtub) later; he was striding back on deck with a barrel over each shoulder and a gutful of very impressive Spanish wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone have a lock pick?” he shouted into the chaos. The Captain’s cabin had a chest built into the wall and it was very, <em>very</em> tempting.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha! Presto pantso!!!” Tai appeared, mop in hand. “I’m sure that I…” he said, putting his hand into a pocket and pulling out a small wooden duck. “Oh… maybe it’s…” he tried another pocket. This one contained a pair of socks. “Just… give me a minute…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Qrow groaned, pulling his pistol, “Never mind. I’ll shoot the damn thing open.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wait!” Tai leapt to his feet, pulling out a fishhook and a ball of string. “Darn it, I was sure that was it,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Summer strode over, sheathing her cutlasses as she came. “What are you looking for Taiger?” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Lock pick,” Tai muttered, pulling a whetstone from yet another pocket.</p><p> </p><p>She quirked a curious brow at Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Chest in the wall. Captain’s cabin,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“On it,” she said, striding off.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the Spaniards were out cold at this point so he directed the crew down below to clean out the holds. He always left enough food and water to get the crew back to their home port but everything else was fair game, from gunpowder to tea. It didn’t take long for the last barrel to be hoisted across to Harbinger so all he had to do was get his crew back on board and they were done.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky last back over was Nora, who had decided that eating an entire side of salt beef was easier than carrying it back to the ship. “Come on hammerhead!" Qrow called over to her, "I need you back up the yardarm, get a move on!”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned up and waved cheerfully, ignoring him completely. Jaune and Pyrrha leapt back over and scooped her up by the armpits, dragging her bodily back to the ship. “Hey! I was still eating that!” she protested as she was dumped on deck.</p><p> </p><p>Released from the lines, the galleon floated off on the waves.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you they were ready,” Raven said, landing a firm hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That girl…” Qrow’s red eyes picked Ruby out of the throng of people crowding around examining the spoils.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s her mother’s daughter,” Raven smiled, looking at her wife with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Summer walked up the steps, her arms full of rolled parchment absolutely loaded with wax.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all that?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what was in the safe. It’s orders from the Spanish court,” she nodded. “Could be useful information…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Always worth a look I guess,” Qrow huffed, trying not to be disappointed that the tantalising chest only held paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled a piece of parchment off the top of the pile and unfurled it. Unsurprisingly, it was in Spanish.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I ask Barty to read them and get back to you?” Summer asked, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh yeah, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>As she walked off, Raven gazed lovingly at her retreating figure. “Ah, she’s too good for you,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Too good for <em>me!?</em> I still can’t believe she married you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am also very good in bed,” Raven said, making sure that Qrow would have nightmares for at least a week. “Compared to that, baby bird, you got nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m Captain Qrow Branwen, the scourge of the seven seas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Harold,” Raven coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Beatrice</em>,” Qrow snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now are you <em>reely shore</em> you should be <em>bait</em>ing each other like that?” Tai piped in.</p><p> </p><p>Raven slowly closed her eyes, perhaps trying to pretend that she hadn’t heard him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tai, don’t you have some hideous, fashion-repellent outfit to construct?” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Water good idea. I’ll sea what I can do…” Tai cackled.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi was the pride of the British Navy. He was tall and clean-cut, sober and upstanding, and dedicated to King and country. He was such a military man that his face even graced the recruitment posters. He was what every naval officer wanted to be, a man at the height of his career and in the prime of life.</p><p> </p><p>And he was bored.</p><p> </p><p>He stood on the docks and looked out at the ocean. He missed being at sea. The salty breeze, the rolling waves, the knowledge that it was only fate and his own cunning that stood between him and a watery grave… it made him feel <em>truly alive</em> like nothing else ever had.</p><p> </p><p>But even the thrill of the high seas was starting to wear thin and that worried him.</p><p> </p><p>What would he do if even the sea lost its charm? What would he have left? He had never found time for love and he’d given up any chance of another life when he dedicated everything, <em>everything</em> he was to the Navy. This was all he had.</p><p> </p><p>What if it wasn’t enough?</p><p> </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” a large hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him from his contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Officer Ederne,” he smiled. He could always rely on Elm, his First Officer, to keep him from getting too maudlin, “I was just running through the inventory to make sure we hadn’t forgotten anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bollocks,” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Show some respect for the uniform, Officer,” Clover lectured, just because it was what was expected.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies. That’s bollocks, <em>Sir!</em>” she snapped a salute.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is,” he admitted, “Do you ever think what you might like to do after we capture Branwen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” she grinned, looking out into the wide bay, “Too much thinking is bad for you in this business.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he’s eluded the Navy for so long! How hard can it be to catch one pirate? Every time he goes out and attacks one of our allies it sullies the King’s reputation. He’s a <em>disgrace</em>,” Clover growled, letting the words fill him with righteous indignation. It was good to get angry. It reminded him of why he was here, <em>who he was</em>. He had a duty to perform and damned if he was going to rest before it was done.</p><p> </p><p>“You know much about him?” Elm asked, staring off into the wide blue horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a ruthless, untrustworthy pirate with less pride than a dock yard dog,” Clover growled. The thought of someone swanning around dragging the Empire into disrepute just for their own personal pleasure riled him up like nothing else. How could he have thought that he was bored? Hunting down Qrow Branwen would be a joy. An <em>honour.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm,” Elm mused, “Did you know he used to be in the Navy?”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>what?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He used to be a captain in the Navy. Just like you. Stood in that same place, loading up a frigate ready to sail for King and country.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>sure?</em>” Clover asked. Surely the Admiral would have mentioned that?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure. I know a few people who used to sail under him.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover was absolutely gobsmacked. Qrow Branwen? A captain in His Majesty’s Navy?! “I guess it explains why he’s been so hard to catch…” he said grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>“He was the best of the best,” Elm said, smirking at the waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s not the best now."</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that remains to be seen,” she mused.</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned to face her slowly, “Do you really think that he can outclass us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” she scoffed but then her face became clouded and a note of a frown tugged at her wide mouth. Finally, she looked him in the eyes, “Do you really think he’s scum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! He’s betraying his King! The fact that he used to be in the Navy just makes it worse. And for what? A few doubloons? A bit of rum? For the sheer bloody pleasure of killing?”</p><p> </p><p>Elm took in his expression and nodded to herself slowly. “Did you know that three British ships were attacked in a Spanish port last month?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Clover said shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that Branwen has been attacking only Spanish vessels for the last… oh… year or so?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Admiral did mention that,” Clover grumbled, “but we’re not at war yet so don’t go getting any Robin Hood fantasies about this man. He’s a killer, Elm. His head isn’t worth the paper that bounty is printed on,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows twitched and her face settled once more into an expression of serene acceptance. “Yes, Sir,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cargo pants free chapter. Will I lose half my readership who await the next instalment of Tai's high seas cargo pants adventures!? Maybe. Will anyone who stays for poly STR and chaos!crew drama still love me in the morning? I sure as hell hope so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>“The contents of these documents are absolutely astounding! I can’t believe it! If I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes I could never have imagined the sheer…” Barty babbled.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow circled his hands in the universal gesture of get-to-the-fucking-point.</p><p> </p><p>“The grammar is atrocious! To think that the scribes in the employ of the Spanish court could be capable of such appalling..”</p><p> </p><p>“What do they SAY, Barty?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clear blue eyes blinked up at him and a long slender finger swept his glasses up his imperious nose. “Well, they’re planning for war but see this here?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow leaned over and peered at the sweeping calligraphy gilded with gold leaf as if it actually meant something to him, “Yeeeesssss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at this conjugation! It’s making my very blood boil in my veins!”</p><p> </p><p>“The war, Barty. Tell me about <em>the war</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes I suppose it is the pressing concern but as an academic, I couldn’t simply let professional ineptitude this striking go unremarked, back when I was in the English c..”</p><p> </p><p>“THE WAR BARTY.”</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck rolled his eyes and finally conceded to get to the point, bless him.</p><p> </p><p>“The Spanish King, Philip II has sent orders to his armada that British ships are not to be protected in Spanish ports and English merchant vessels are fair game! It’s not an outright declaration of war but these are not the actions of allies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bloody knew it,” Qrow muttered. “What are their next steps?”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like they’ll encourage Spanish privateers to hit English ships in international waters. Merchant vessels won’t be safe on the trade routes; we won’t be able to get raw materials from Europe… I’d wager a fair sum that after that they’ll begin taking over English ports in the Caribbean, strengthening their hold on the region. The British economy has become dependent on those supplies, Captain. They’re looking to cut us off.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. It’s a hair’s breadth away from war and the King isn’t even aware it’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that this kind of information is worth a pardon?” Qrow wondered aloud. <br/><br/></p><p>“For you? Absolutely. But I am aware that certain members of the British military elite don’t hold you in the same esteem that I do…” Barty sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow had to admit he had a point. When Captain Branwen got angry and knew that he was in the right, he had a habit of saying <em>exactly</em> what he thought… and his thoughts when he left the Navy had not been fit for delicate ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, true. Well, thank you, Barty. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to be of service but if I might offer one piece of salutary advice?” myopic eyes blinked at him through the thick glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot,” Qrow said to the gunner, immediately regretting it.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time you find a mysterious safe in the Captain’s cabin of a Spanish flagship…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeessssss?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of God, don’t open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>“One more time,” Tai called out, raising the staff again.</p><p> </p><p>The early morning sun glinted off the metal of Yang’s hook as her violet eyes narrowed in concentration. She leapt forward, her movements smooth and agile despite the heaving of the deck in the moderate swell. Just as she neared the reach of the staff she feinted left and jagged right. The footwork was very neat and Tai fell for it. Only for a split second but that was all it took. Her wrist snapped back and the staff arced into the air, flipping over board. Just as the mop was about to be consigned to the briny deep, Raven caught it as she came down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” she said, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“I could kick your ass, old lady!” Yang grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t play fight,” Raven smirked, “and children are <em>so delicate</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang stuck her tongue out and reached out to take the staff back.</p><p> </p><p>Raven leaned in as they moved closer and said softly, “Sweep left next time; he has a terrible blind spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mum,” Yang whispered, chuckling to herself. They might be married but they would never stop competing.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Tai grinned, taking the staff back. “Once more from the top?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more runs, Raven had the pleasure of seeing her husband’s ass knocked into the deck. She might not have much maternal instinct but she still felt a fierce pride in her daughter’s determination. Her strength. Yang had gone through a lot but she was tough. You have to be tough to survive this life and Raven was starting to think that her daughter might just be in it for the long haul.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work, Tai,” she said, joining her bruised love at the rail.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you told her about that blind spot. Traitor!” Tai huffed, pretending to be offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you still fall for it,” she teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“I just let her get a few hits in to keep up morale!” Tai insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did,” she joked, “My big strong man couldn’t possible get beat by a girl,” her brows twitched as she leaned over and pinned him to the rail.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>hello</em>,” Summer said, popping up from below deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect timing,” Raven smiled, “I was just about to help Tai work on that blind spot in his footwork.”</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of a wife would I be if I turned down the chance to assist?” Summer said, putting a hand around each waist.</p><p> </p><p>“What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining!” Tai said, taking an armful of wives.</p><p> </p><p>“Once the puns dried up I found I could almost look at you again,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>Summer just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Tai smiled, brushing a dark lock of hair from Raven’s eyes, “I only do that to annoy Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven looked up and stepped back, pulling away from the embrace. Slowly, solemnly she raised one hand. Tai blinked in astonishment. He raised a hand, still in shock, and gave her a high five.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’m not standing around all day,” Raven said, heading off to their shared quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she just…?” Tai gaped.</p><p> </p><p>But Summer was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>“Ship ahoy!” Nora screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK! Nora, don’t do that!” Qrow gasped, heart hammering in his chest.<br/><br/></p><p>“Why not?!” Nora asked, hanging upside down, eyes wide and innocent.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just call it out from the crow’s nest? My heart is going to explode one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you don’t hear me?” Nora asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“How <em>the fuck</em> could I not hear you!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I feel like we might be getting somewhat diverted from the matter at hand,” Ren said diplomatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is what?” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“The ship… it’s a British Navy frigate. It’s heading straight for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Ren concurred.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow leapt to the wheel and turned the bow to the wind, “Unfurl the mainsail!” he called out to the riggers, “Where’s Summer?!” he demanded.  </p><p> </p><p>“She’s below deck,” Ren said mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Rae?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s below deck,” Ren coughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And why isn’t Tai here screaming about Captain Ebi?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh,” Qrow said, catching up to the implications, “Well, go get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Ren said, shaking his head firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it!” Nora shouted, directly into Qrow’s ear. He flinched but somehow kept his heart rate below terminal.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok go! Don’t just barge in though, for fuck’s sake. Knock loudly and wait for them to put some pants on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hear you!” Nora shouted over her shoulder as she scuttled off at breakneck speed.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, Qrow was having a strategy meeting with his First Mate while Tai and Raven fumed in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“We have the parchment,” Summer was saying, “the Navy need that intel! We can’t just cut and run.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know they plan to cut my head off, don’t you?” Qrow said, not exactly happy with where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on it’s not that bad,” Raven cut in, “they’ll only hang you a <em>little bit</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“The King needs this information, Qrow, we have to put our duty first,” Summer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m not really feeling like I owe the monarchy much at this point,” Qrow growled. The wounds still hurt, even after all this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you were treated badly but this could be war! It’s bigger than just us!” Summer implored.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked deep into her silver eyes and swore.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s also a little sweetener…” Tai said, dutifully backing his wife up.</p><p> </p><p>“And what might that be?” Qrow snapped, still not <em>thrilled</em> at the thought of being executed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Kingfisher,” Tai grinned, “Captain Ebi’s ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it now?” Qrow mused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They do say every cloud has a silver lining…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We could just pass on the information. A man with his reputation wouldn’t just arrest you after you’ve given up priceless military intel,” Summer insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“You think?” Raven said, her face the very picture of scepticism.</p><p> </p><p>“We could send someone over, just to take the parchment.<em> I</em> could do it,” Summer said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, if we’re going to do this then I can’t put you all at risk. If we’re close enough to send a boat over then we’re vulnerable. If he <em>is</em> the type of man to take the information and arrest me anyway, then if I’m on Harbinger he could take chase and that ship looks <em>fast</em>. I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>Summer smiled, “Thank you, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me for being an idealistic fool,” Qrow muttered, “Alright! Turn her about and get me a dandy ready. Summer, grab the documents and Barty’s translations,” Qrow turned to head off.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Tai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting changed. What do you think for our first date? Dark blue or red?” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously NAVY,” Tai chuckled, “Anyway, dark blue picks out the colour in your devilish eyes …and we all know Navy men like ‘em <em>Nauti</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Qrow groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!” Tai enthused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeesssss?” Raven shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!” Tai waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeee..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, we don’t have time for this,” Qrow grabbed Tai by the collar and dragged him below deck to help with the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gorgeous!” Tai screamed as he was pulled down into the hatch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Raven said to herself as she looked across the waves to the graceful battleship on the horizon. “<em>OH</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Order meets Chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow took a little dandy and rowed out to meet the frigate. The Kingfisher was an imposing ship close up, it was bigger than Harbinger and its elegant bow was cut for speed. He went alone, even though the tiny boat usually took at least three strong sailors to manoeuvre. He knew this was a gamble and his was the only life he was willing to risk.</p><p> </p><p>When he had lashed his dandy to the stern of the Kingfisher, he clambered lightly up the rope ladder which had been lowered down to him. He’d settled on a long navy dress coat with heavy cuffs and collar, with a billowing white shirt (mostly open) and a tattered red kerchief at his throat. The multiple belts and buckles were a given. All in all, Qrow thought he looked pretty damn fine. He made a show of leaping over the rail and then smoothed the lines of his coat and offered up his most dazzling smile.</p><p> </p><p>He was immediately blinded.</p><p> </p><p>“Why if it isn't Harold Branwen, just the man I was looking for. Lucky me," a strong voice called out from somewhere in the glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you turn your coat down?” Qrow asked, squinting, “The bling on that thing is ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun was shining down and illuminating one Captain Ebi in a literal blaze of glory. The gold embroidery on his Navy dress coat lit up like a drunkards eyes in a wine cellar. Qrow used one hand to shield his eyes and tried to pretend the man had not just called him Harold.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi, I presume,” he called over, bowing.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a cloud drifted across the face of the sun and the glare dissipated, leaving Qrow looking at the most stunning man he had ever set eyes upon.</p><p> </p><p>The poster did not do him justice.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi (<em>Clover</em>, Tai had imparted his given name to Qrow as a parting gift) was a tall man, almost as tall as Qrow, if his guess was right. His shoulders were broad and his chest was full. The swell of his breast suggested that there was <em>a lot</em> of muscle bulging underneath the ridiculous dress coat, desperate to be freed. His waist tapered into neat hips and then thighs that could crush coconuts once again surged out to complete a rather dazzling silhouette. But his face, his <em>face </em>was what was making Qrow teeter in his high heeled Spanish leather boots. His jaw was so firm; the crisp angle of his cheekbones was sublime and his eyes…</p><p> </p><p>His <em>eyes!</em></p><p> </p><p>They were dark and brooding, clouded with duty… and a colour like sunshine cutting through a shallow lagoon and striking pure white sand. The green of sea foam. The colour of a siren’s song.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi looked at him for a long time, then blinked sharply shaking his head. “You presume right. Nice of you to save me the effort of coming over and getting you. Officer Ederne, arrest this man,” he said curtly.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow strode across the deck, “Now, now! No need to be so hasty, we were just getting to know each other. We have <em>much</em> to discuss,” he finally caught up with the man and laid one long finger on that swollen chest.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi looked down at Qrow’s finger as though he was concerned it would leave a stain on his ludicrous dress coat, “We can talk just fine with you clapped in irons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't jump straight to the handcuffs, Captain,” Qrow winked. “We’re both men of the sea, how about you slip into something a little less<em> intense</em> and we can get to know each other? It must be lonely out here… all alone… only the sea for company…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… making a pass at me?” Captain Ebi said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, patience. I’ve only just got here,” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The audacity of the man,” Clover tutted, as if he wasn’t even there.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been accused of worse. You can’t blame me can you? I only found out a week ago that the poster boy of the British Navy had taken a <em>personal interest</em> in me. It’s very flattering.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take a <em>personal interest</em> in you, Branwen. It’s my job to clear up the rubbish of the Empire and you’re detritus.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve come all this way! The least you can do is invite me for a drink," he took in Clover's disapproving frown and changed tack, "<em>Tea</em>. One measly cup of tea. Come on." </p><p> </p><p>His eyes really were amazing. Clear, deep pools of mineral green, tinged with sunlight. <em>Stunning</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Clover seemed to hesitate then his green, <em>green </em>eyes flicked to the rest of the crew milling about watching them.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have a cup in the brig,” he said shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s fingers walked slowly up Clover’s chest and came to rest on his shoulder. “I’ve thought about meeting you ever since I saw your poster. That wink is <em>extremely</em> provocative. And the tag line! <em>I want you</em> for the British Navy? I have to say the feeling is mutual.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just about had enough of this,” Clover warned.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious. I haven’t even got to my Jolly Roger line yet…” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough,” Captain Ebi sniffed, “Throw him overboard.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed at the joke. He was relieved, actually. It was good to know that the man had a sense of humour under all that Stiff Upper Lip nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as Elm picked him up, with an ease that made him feel positively unmanly.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as she hoisted him over the rail.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped laughing just before he hit the water.</p><p> </p><p>Clover looked down into the depths to see a very scraggly The Renown Pirate Qrow Branwen attempting to clamber up the side of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone go fish him out,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Qrow was standing back on the deck pouring the water out of his boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’ve had a chance to cool down, perhaps you’re going to behave?” Captain Ebi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Behaving isn’t really my style,” Qrow drawled, the twinkle in his eyes damp but undimmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Officer Ederne,” Captain Ebi gestured towards Qrow in an alarmingly “lifting” fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em>alright</em>, no need to get your breeches in a twist! I’ll do my best to contain my natural effervescence,” Qrow said hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Elm looked back at Captain Ebi, who rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow took the hint and got down to business. “I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve come all the way over here by myself in spite of the not inconsiderable bounty on my head?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a reckless idiot?” Captain Ebi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow continued undaunted, “I have come bearing vital military intelligence for the King!” he announced, pausing for the applause. When no one clapped he sighed and went on, “We relieved a Spanish vessel of a little gold a few days ago and found a cache of Spanish court documents. They’re planning a war, Captain and the King needs to know immediately, so if you wouldn’t mind just turning your little paddle boat around and dropping me off on your way back to England I’d be much obliged.”</p><p> </p><p>“War?” Clover asked, even forgetting to sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“War,” Qrow’s eyes lost their mirth, “They’re going to cut off the trade routes all around us. If the armada can take control of the seas, it won’t end there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you have proof of this?” Clover’s gorgeous green eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“In the dandy. It’s all there. The original court documents still have the seal of Philip II. There’s even a translation. All you have to do is take it home and you’ll be a hero. Crisis averted, world saved. You might even get one of those horrible gold chain things and hit on the shoulder with a sword. You’re welcome,” Qrow finished with a little bow.</p><p> </p><p>For a minute Clover seemed to be lost for words. Finally he blinked, his military body naturally snapping into perfect ramrod posture as if he was born with the uniform already on.</p><p> </p><p>“Take him to the cells,” he barked to Elm. “Officer Amin, go and get those documents from the boat. I need to look at them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait a minute! Can’t I wait in the officer’s quarters?”</p><p> </p><p>But Clover was already striding off, his long woollen military bling coat flying out behind him in the stiff sea breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“What a gorgeous jerk,” Qrow dripped.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d like him,” Elm said discretely as she took him firmly by the arm, “He’s not actually that bad, he’s just diligent; and stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stressed?</em> He’s so uptight he could snap an iron rod with his assh..”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Qrow.</em> He’s still my Captain,” Elm warned, marching him below deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright… Is he straight, do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Elm chuckled, “I think you have more important things to think about than getting a boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes or a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an I don’t know. He never talks about his personal life so it’s all a bit of a mystery, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting… Well. Nothing like a challenge…” Qrow mused as Elm put a large iron key into the brig door and swung it open.</p><p> </p><p>“You have not changed one bit since we were at the Naval Academy together,” Elm chucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Qrow was escorted to the Captain’s cabin. He looked around with interest, wondering what Clover’s private domain might reveal about the man.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t very uplifting, that was for sure. The place was so austere it could have doubled as a nunnery.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi strode in. He’d taken off the coat and replaced it with the standard military captain’s attire. Qrow was secretly pleased, perhaps he’d made an impression after all…</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Branwen,” Clover said, “take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held up his heavily cuffed hands, “I’d be a lot more comfortable if I wasn’t carting around twenty five pounds of irons,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d be a lot more comfortable if you were safely locked up in Newgate but we can’t always have what we want,” Clover frowned, “<em>Sit.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir,” Qrow sassed, taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve examined the documents...”</p><p> </p><p>“Once again, you’re welcome,” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“…and it seems you were telling the truth. I think that the King will be happy to have that information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thrilled I’d say,” Qrow muttered, “Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed our little tete a tete, perhaps you could swing by Harbinger and drop me off on your way to save King and country?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think that I’d just return you to your ship?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just given you priceless military intel which could save thousands of lives at no small risk to my own neck. I suppose I thought your sense of honour might not allow me to be sent to the gallows for my troubles…” Qrow mused.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Honour?</em> You would dare sit in that chair and ask me to think of <em>my</em> honour!?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow felt the anger rising in his chest. He tried to swallow it down, to supress the bitterness and rage which bubbled hot and black like tar, just below his veneer of civility. He tried.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise. I forget that honour and the British Navy parted ways long ago…” he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Clover took a step towards him, his fists clenched, “What would you know about honour?! You deserted your country! You swan about the high seas taking what you like because you couldn’t abide by the rules imposed by civilised society! You’re an outlaw! A menace! Frankly, the gallows is too good for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what they told you? It figures, I suppose. And what would you have for my punishment, <em>Clover?</em> Would you like to see me keelhauled? Drawn and quartered, perhaps? Maybe the blood eagle would appeal to your sense of <em>civility?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The green eyes blazed and Qrow thought for a minute that the man might hit him. A part of him hoped that he would. At least then they could be spared this farce. This mockery of what a civilised society might consider appropriate for a <em>rogue</em> like himself.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you had this information?” Clover asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Less than a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what were you intending to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were intending to get it to the King somehow, hopefully without anyone getting killed. Although I see now that was naïve folly on my part.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you’ve been attacking <em>Spanish</em> galleons exclusively for almost a year?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked slowly. The man wasn’t a complete fool then. Maybe there was some hope after all…</p><p> </p><p>“Any idiot could see that they were planning something. The incursions into British waters have become more and more bold. Then they ceased to protect British vessels in port… what was the King planning to do, wait until they sent him a formal letter of invitation to commence hostilities? The war started a year ago! I was just one of the few who noticed!” Qrow said, his voice rising.</p><p> </p><p>“You could very well be the cause of it!” Clover raged, a fist crashing down on the table. “You and reckless fools like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m flattered you think I could have such an effect,” Qrow raged, “but sadly the King of Spain needs no invitation from me to steal the Empire out from under us!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re so concerned about the fate of our King why did you leave the Navy, <em>Qrow?!</em> What was it that you thought was so very pressing that it diverted your attention from the very thing that you claim you are so desperate to protect!?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I grew a conscience,” Qrow growled, “and it was painful. I don’t recommend it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A conscience!? The great pirate Qrow Branwen, crippled by a conscience? I don’t believe it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you don’t. Well, my pretty, how exactly do you feel about our great nation taking the land out from under the feet of people who have toiled upon it for generations!? How do <em>you </em>feel about the wealthy of our great country growing fat on the spoils of wars waged against people who have never even seen a firearm? Does it fill you with pride?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard enough,” Clover said, waving to the man standing at the door, “Take him back to the brig. We sail for England.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stood slowly, gathering his dignity and his sopping wet coat about him, “Well Clover, you’ve made your choice but I can tell you I will sleep well tonight knowing that I’m the better man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get him out of my sight,” Clover growled.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>As the frigate disappeared on the horizon, Raven closed her telescope and shrugged. “Guess I’m Captain then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the optimism but no,” Summer said, taking the three cornered hat off Raven’s head and putting it on her own. It didn’t fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow left me instructions on what to do if this happened,” Summer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“He did? Maybe he’s not as dumb as he looks then,” Raven mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Rae, he’s your <em>twin</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>They blinked at each other, then both chucked. Raven put an arm around Summer’s waist, “So what was my baby brother’s genius plan then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said he had a plan, I never said it was a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“He told us to petition the King to seek a pardon for him through diplomatic channels based on the information which he’d provided and services rendered in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbass,” Raven coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it. So once he gets back to London you know where they’ll hold him pending trial, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Newgate?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one. And Qrow might think he knows a thing or two about the British Navy but he’s not the only one who did their time for His Majesty… I happen to remember the floor plan of that particular building rather well.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan, Captain?” Raven asked, pulling Summer a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Prison break?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I love you,” Raven smiled, kissing the top of Summer’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, black bird. Now let’s go get our cranky asshole back.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover avoids The Handsome Mr Branwen but can't avoid the truth. The chaos crew plan a prison break. Qrow gives Newgate Prison zero stars on Yelp.</p><p>CW: ankles X'D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Elm heard Clover’s boots ringing a tattoo on the stairs long before the Captain came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go,” she muttered to Vine, who carefully stashed their dice before the coming storm.</p><p> </p><p>The door burst open and Clover erupted through it, “Who the hell does he think he is?!” he growled, thumping onto the bench seat beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Vine nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Officer,” Clover replied, out of sheer habit.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan of Captain Branwen, I take it?” Elm asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not! He’s rude, audacious, irresponsible and <em>flirty!</em>” Clover raged.</p><p> </p><p>“Flirty, eh? <em>Despicable</em>,” Vine tutted. Only Elm knew he was joking but she did him the courtesy of resisting the urge to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let him get under your skin, Captain,” Harriet offered, “He’s a professional pirate. He probably just wants to get you flustered. Off your game!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, quite,” Clover huffed, not looking any calmer.</p><p> </p><p>Elm frowned. She was loyal to Captain Ebi but she didn’t like the insinuation that Qrow was nothing but trash. If her time with him at the Academy had taught her anything, it was that Qrow Branwen had morals so sharp that they cut him. <em>Regularly.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What did he say, Captain?” she asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Clover gave her a long look. She was just about to blurt out <em>Don’t worry about it</em> when he finally spoke, “He said that the British Navy gave up its morals long ago when it became complicit in taking resources from the New World,” he said. His voice was slow, suddenly heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Marrow looked up, “Well, we all know that this society is set up for the colonies to be at the bottom. All the resources from native people are funnelled back to Mother England; the British elite are willing participants. They all benefit by doing nothing,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone at the table blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“But what would I know? I just joined the Navy to protect my home, like a <em>fool</em>…” Marrow grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Elm was startled. Not by Marrow’s little exposition, she knew the lad was more philosophical than most. No, it was <em>the expression on Clover’s face</em> which made her reel.</p><p> </p><p>“…and what do you think, Captain?” she asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Clover put his head in his hands and massaged his temples, finally he spoke, “I think that the sooner we get the handsome Mr Branwen locked up in a cosy cell in Newgate Prison, the better.” Then he stood up, rather abruptly and strode out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Elm’s eyebrows shot up so fast they just about separated from the rest of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was enlightening,” Vine mused. “Dice anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Tai found the kids in the girls’ bunk room. It was crowded and cramped, as all the quarters were on ship, but there was enough room for ten concerned teenagers to gather together for comfort and that was exactly what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, gang-plank?” Tai asked lightly, pushing the door closed behind him and sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Weiss just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss!” Tai exclaimed, clutching his chest, “You’re breaking me hearty!”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss sighed the most long-suffering of sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, that was ex-crew-ciating,” Yang managed a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be crew-l!” Tai quipped back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you give your father enough credit, Yang…” said Ren.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Tai beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“…He’s clearly completely dedicated to seeing these jokes through no matter what impact they have on his reputation, his friendships, his self-esteem… really it’s very admirable, if misguided,” Ren nodded sagely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Tai laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh the diss-tain!” Yang chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m diss-posed to agree,” Blake said, smiling back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m diss-appointed in all of you,” Weiss sighed theatrically, a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“See, you love it!” Tai grinned, giving her finger guns. “So what’s with the war council, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a little shifting as they all turned to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven said we’re breaking Uncle Qrow out of prison,” she said, letting their concerned expressions fill in the gaps.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that’s the plan. Summer worked in the court at the Old Bailey for a few years before she left the King’s service and she knows the place like the back of her hand,” Tai said.</p><p> </p><p>“How will we get in to port?” Pyrrha asked, “The coast guard will be especially vigilant with Qrow Branwen in the cells…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that,” Tai smiled, “We know some smugglers who have been in the business of getting goods in and out of London for decades. We’ll find a nice quiet cove and then ride to London. Yeah it’s hard at the moment but I promise it will be ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded slowly but her silver eyes were still filled with doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on kiddo,” Tai smiled, he stood up and climbed on to the bottom bunk next to Ruby, putting his arm around her, “I know we haven’t been on board long but your Uncle is quite the escape artist. He’s come through a lot worse scrapes than this and now we’re here to help, he has the best rescue team he could ever hope for,” he squeezed her tight and felt his heart contract as she leaned in to his shoulder. He loved these kids with everything he had and he would move heaven and earth to see the smiles return to their young faces.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if they execute him before we get there?” Ruby said, her voice small and pensive.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss leaned over and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, enclosing her in a safe space between two people who loved her dearly, “I know it’s difficult to be stuck here waiting but it’s <em>Qrow</em>, he’s never met a consequence he couldn’t avoid,” she sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Tai chuckled. She wasn’t wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“The English legal system is notoriously slow,” Blake said, looking up from her novel, “they probably haven’t even charged him yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Tai grinned, “Summer says we’ll be there before they even have the trial. We’ve got the wind behind us and all of you on our side. What have they got? A handful of guards who only care about the bribes they can get and a prison door which is open half the time anyway just to let the strumpets in. It’s a miracle anyone stays put really,” Tai grinned. He hoped that the confidence in his voice sounded genuine. He was worried too. Yang sat on the bunk opposite and he saw her eyes travel to his other hand, clenched in his lap. He quickly relaxed it but she was a little too perceptive. She leaned forwards and squeezed his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“And our mums working together? If I was the King I’d be pooping myself,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, my sunny dragon. Thank you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know where he’s being held in the prison?” Penny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Summer had some tho..” a firm knock at the door cut Tai off and he stood, pulling the door open. “Perfect timing as always,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Cookies anyone?” Summer asked, standing in the doorway. The enticing smell of her famous rock cakes wafted in, warm and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Yang shouted, leaping up to relieve her of the tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now you share those Yang Xiao Long!” Summer grinned, handing the cookies over.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ma’am,” Oscar smiled down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me mum, everyone else does!” Summer grinned. She reached out and took a rock cake as the tray was handed around, then closed the door. She glanced around the room, noting the expressions and then hurled herself at Tai, falling in his lap, “Move over Taiger!”</p><p> </p><p>Tai laughed and tried to make room on the small bunk, he ended up with a lap half full of Summer and half full of Ruby. Weiss grumbled a little at being squashed but he saw the way her hand sat lightly on Ruby’s arm and he smiled. They were good kids. They’d all fought a lot of battles to get here, yet they were still kind and gentle hearted. It was difficult to stay soft in a hard world and he was proud of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So! What’s the plan then?” Summer asked brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“We were going to ask you that,” Blake said to her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I might have a few ideas…” Sumer smiled, “You want to hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. We are all very ready to offer our assistance in any rescue endeavour,” Penny said from the top bunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s kick some ass!” Nora cackled.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow will be taken to the Old Bailey then to Newgate Prison. Because he has money he’ll be kept in the Masters’ Ward. He’ll probably have his own room, a fireplace, all the comforts of home. That’s the real danger here, he might decide not to come back once he discovers how cushy prison life is compared to dealing with all of us,” Summer grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have the money with him? I heard that Newgate is horrible if you can’t afford the bribes…” Pyrrha said.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow might be a bit of a scoundrel but he’s a very prudent man. I know for a fact that when he went over to Captain Ebi’s ship he had a few big gold doubloons in his pocket,” Summer smiled. “He’ll have the best that place has to offer, I’m sure. But just in case, we’ll send someone in to visit him first, to make sure we know exactly where he is. Tai volunteered,” Summer squashed him affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not known to the military and no one knows I’m part of the crew,” Tai explained, “Prisoners get visitors all the time, so no one will wonder about it. I’ll say he owes me money. Easy done,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“And what would you like us to do?” Pyrrha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all vital!” Summer enthused, “Once we know where Qrow’s room is we’ll need people who can scale the building and let a rope down to his window. Ruby, Oscar and Penny, I’d like you to be our lookouts. Raven will join you and coordinate. Pyrrha and Weiss, I want you to distract the gate guards, just to make sure they don’t look up at the wrong time. They’re usually bored and eager for bribes so if you spin them a nice long story about wanting to smuggle some rum in for a friend of yours then that should keep them occupied for a while. Yang, Juane and Nora, you will be in charge of tying up the guards in Qrow’s Ward. We’ll get you in Qrow’s room first then you can break down the door and secure the area. Blake and Ren, you’ll be with me. We are going to get our Captain out onto the roof and away. Tai is going to make sure that everyone who gets in gets out again. We meet back at the inn and we’re away. Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you the Captain?” Blake asked. Yang chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause someone has to bake the cookies! Have you had Qrow’s cooking? It’s terrible!” Summer laughed, “Speaking of cookies, any left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhh no…” Oscar said, holding the empty tray and looking contrite, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind, I left another batch in the galley,” Summer winked. She looked around the crowded room, her silver eyes bright, “We’re going to get him back, ok? Look at us! Who the hell could stop us?” and with that she untangled herself from her husband and stood. “So all of you get some sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mum,” they chorused.</p><p> </p><p>“That includes you!” Summer said, pointing at Tai. “No staying up to all hours chin wagging!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>If it came down to the British Navy verses Summer Rose, Tai knew where he would put his money.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow lay face-down on the filthy, cobbled courtyard floor.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, he would give Newgate Prison maybe a minus four out of ten. The service was terrible, the place smelt so bad his face hurt, and every three hours a man came out and put another log on him.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely would not recommend.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow knew that he could have played along. He knew that he could have pleaded Not Guilty and just let the whole legal process take its slow and ponderous course… but <em>no</em>. He was going to fight this until he couldn’t fight anymore. He was going to make<em> a spectacle </em>of himself, to call out the cruelty and injustice of what was happening in this prison and everywhere in the Empire.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d had time to calm down, he realised that he would be better off just continuing as he had been. Keep roaming the high seas, find Spanish ships, scare the life out of them and confiscate all the wine. Do something more useful for the Empire which didn’t involve being under a pile of logs. Unfortunately, by the time he’d come to this sensible conclusion, he was already under a pile of logs.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and gave a shiny little black beetle that was scurrying by a death stare.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t seem that fussed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe they took the documents and just left me to rot. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this will make Clover reconsider which of us is the civilised one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clover had avoided him for the entire voyage to London. It was insulting. Just throw him into the sea, take all his priceless military intel and then not even speak to him in the morning. <em>Rude</em>. When they finally docked, Qrow was marched past the Captain. It was the first time he’d seen the man in two weeks. Sadly, he was still gorgeous. As Qrow was prodded down the gangplank, their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p><em>That look.</em> Oh even lying in the filth of Newgate Prison couldn’t keep the sweetness from that memory.</p><p> </p><p>Clover had been absolutely transfixed. His eyes wide, lips slightly parted. He watched Qrow’s descent with a gaze so piercing that it bordered on indecent.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow gave the man a deliciously flirty wink. His ankle rolled. His cuffed hands and eyebrows went up. The rest of him went down. Fast. Past the dock and face-first into the water.</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t been two feet deep and sinking fast, Qrow would have heard the parting words of the man destined to be his lifelong love.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone go fish him out,” Clover sighed.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which everything goes perfectly according to plan. </p><p>Prison brrreeeeaaakkkkk XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>It was what the English called<em> a</em> <em>lovely mild night</em>. In other words, it was freezing cold and dank. Brown fumes steamed off the Thames, filling the air with the scent of bog and industrial runoff. The tanning yards were in full swing and the smell tonight was especially <em>London</em>. Far above the miasma, the cold moon shone, stark and bright, gilding the cityscape with a sweeping brush dipped in silver.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, babysitting duty. Just perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even Raven’s inner monologue was sarcastic. </p><p> </p><p>She gazed down from the top of the courthouse and wished for the hundredth time that she was over at the prison kicking heads in. Look, she liked the kids. More than she liked most kids anyway. They seemed slightly less... <em>squishy</em> than other children, which made them tolerable. She could also see Summer’s point. Ruby, Penny and Oscar were a<em> little</em> young to become wanted criminals. It didn’t change the fact that she was stuck with some snot-nosed brats while her wife got to have all the head kicking fun.</p><p> </p><p>The plan had changed a little since Summer had outlined it in the bunk room. Turns out Qrow wasn’t in the Masters’ Ward after all. Cause of fucking course he wasn’t. That would be <em>far too easy</em>. Qrow was so damn dramatic he just about had a spotlight. So he wasn’t in the Masters’ Ward with a cosy fire, eating and drinking to his heart’s content. No, he was in the Press Yard getting pressed. Whatever the hell that was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Branwen?” Penny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Rae</em>. I’m not a damn substitute teacher,” Raven corrected for the two hundred and seventy second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I correct in assuming that the revised plan did not specifically involve combustion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, wh..” Raven started, just as her keen eyesight caught the flames licking in a window over at the prison. They were dancing along just a little too merrily to be a hearth fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Raven groaned as a loud boom sounded in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Or… explosions?” Penny asked diligently.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No fire. No explosions,” Raven looked across the rooftops to where she knew Tai stood. He stepped out of the shadows and shrugged. She signed to him: <em>I’m going in</em>. He signed back: <em>I’ll stay</em> and gestured at Ruby. She smiled. Picking Tai to be the father of her children was one thing she knew that she had gotten right as a mother. He loved those precocious little brats to bits. <em>Adorable idiot.</em></p><p> </p><p>She nodded and told the kids she’d be back soon and not to get into any damn trouble. Then she leapt from the rooftop, swung off a crumbling piece of masonry and was off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that there was a little hitch in Summer’s plan. No one would dare point it out of course, they all valued their ability to breathe in and out unhindered by sharp objects. But in the sanctity of her own mind, Summer could admit it. This was not <em>exactly</em> how she saw things going.</p><p> </p><p>The Press Yard was underneath a watch tower. And the watch tower in turn was watched in every direction by a dozen sentries on patrol below. Once upon a time, the watch tower was unmanned at night but it seemed they had decided to take no chances with Qrow “The Harried” Branwen.</p><p> </p><p>Summer looked up at the towering stone edifice and glared, hoping it would see sense and just tumble down of its own accord. No such luck. There was no way to take out the guards in the watch tower without being seen. And no way to take out the sentries below without getting the watch tower guards first. Not without all hell breaking loose, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Summer stood in the darkened corridor and whispered, “What we need is…”</p><p> </p><p>“A DISTRACTION!?” Nora whispered at about a hundred decibels, “I thought you’d never ask!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t kill anyone,” Summer said, a little concerned by the look in the girl’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I set people on fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” said Summer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I set not-people on fire?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… only a <em>little bit</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Nora whisper-shouted, “On it!”</p><p> </p><p>Yang grinned widely, “Oh, this should be good. Shame there isn’t anything to eat. Chaos always makes me hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything makes you hungry,” Juane said. “You’re nearly as bad as Nora!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a casual snacker compared to Nora,” Yang laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want a pancake one time…” Juane pined.</p><p> </p><p>Summer started to wonder if this was maybe not the best idea she ever had. <em>Oh well, too late now!</em> “Ok, when the distraction starts, you two get up the tower and take out the guards there. When you’re done, signal down and I’ll take out the patrol guards down here. Good?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang grinned and cracked the knuckles of her hand against her shoulder, “Fantastic,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>“Distraction…” Nora muttered, strolling around the huge bell which tolled when a prisoner was being sent to be executed at Tyburn.</p><p> </p><p>“Distraction…” she murmured, walking past the winding corridor leading to the kitchens with their flammable barrels full of over proof rum.</p><p> </p><p>“Distraction…” she hissed, as she walked past the door to the powder store. “Hold up!” she looked down at the heavy iron padlock hanging from the door. “Oh, does anyone have a key?” she asked the empty corridor. “Nevermind! I’ll get it!” she cackled, as she hefted her mallet high.</p><p> </p><p>The first explosion was rather tame really. More like a warm up. Nora had a good sense of the dramatic and she didn’t want to miss the chance to make this distraction something <em>special</em>. The second explosion was a real work of art. The first blast had weakened the roof (strategically) and the second burst through the structure like it was tissue paper, sending a gorgeous orange fireball pluming into the cold night sky.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>As Raven clambered over the slate tiles of the roof, she decided that going to get Qrow would be the best idea. The others would have enough to worry about just getting out without being captured now that some overzealous dumbass had starting blowing things up. At least if she went and got Qrow, the whole mess wouldn’t be pointless.</p><p> </p><p>She swung herself over the guttering, scrambled down a lead pipe and landed softly in the Press Yard below. In front of her, there was a pile of logs. It looked vaguely familiar for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>On closer inspection, she realised that it was her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>The pile of logs replied, “Oh, I was just admiring these lovely cobblestones, so twee don’t you think? I’M BEING TORTURED WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Geez, so much attitude. Logs these days!</em> “It looks like you’re randomly hanging out under a log pile for some reason,” she said, shrugging. In the distance she could hear the rather distinctive screaming of someone who was a little bit on fire.</p><p> </p><p>The logs sighed, “This is the Press Yard. I’m being pressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s being pressed?” Raven asked. Her hair blew into her face as a huge explosion went off behind her, sending a giant fireball hurtling into the sky.</p><p><br/>
“Of course it is. Why, what did you think it was?” the logs asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know? Maybe with a big metal screw like for flowers?” Raven said. She hadn’t given it that much thought really.</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, Summer ran past with two guards in hot pursuit. “Can you please hurry the hell up? We’re actually in a bit of a rush!!!” she shouted over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna get up?” Raven asked the logs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me fucking think about that…” they sassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Being in prison hasn’t done much for your shitty attitude,” she smirked, as she unloaded the heavy wood pile off Qrow’s aching body.</p><p> </p><p>He rose slowly, popping joints and grimacing as the blood returned to his extremities.</p><p> </p><p>On the upside, the third explosion was a lot quieter than the first two. On the downside, it was accompanied by a shower of falling masonry, as the watch tower above them exploded. Thankfully Yang had come down by that point and wasn’t exploded also.</p><p> </p><p>A large stone hurtled towards Qrow. He leapt elegantly, right into the path of an even larger piece of stone. He swerved sideways in the air (an affront to physics but necessary in the circumstances), missed being crushed by a scant inch and then rolled back up onto his feet with a slightly delayed, “FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain!?” Nora called out from a smoking window above them. “I found a cannon!” she shouted, her eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p>“Of fucking course you did,” Qrow groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Come down you little psycho, we have to go,” Rae called out.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>cannon</em>,” Qrow muttered, dusting himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“The kids can join the crew, you said. It will be a good bonding experience, you said,” Raven muttered trying not to grin. “Wait, if you get hit by a falling rock, doesn’t that make me captain?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead bo.. Huh. I guess it would,” Qrow nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” Rae smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like whaaaatttt?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably go,” Qrow said, trying to distract his sister from planning a homicide.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, her red eyes glinting wickedly in the dark, “<em>After you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The distraction worked a treat, technically. The guards were certainly not looking at the Press Yard. A number of them were on fire, for a start. Nora thought that didn’t really count as <em>setting people on fire</em>. They just indirectly caught on fire, which no one could be blamed for. It was like… a side benefit.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was that the explosion that stopped the guards in the prison from looking at the Press Yard also made the police, guards and every person in the Greater London Metropolitan Area look at the prison. Qrow, Summer, Raven and a handful of wildly excited teenagers made it out of the Press Yard and into the Main Yard. They were nearly, <em>ever so nearly</em>, out the front gate when the portcullis slammed down, trapping them.</p><p> </p><p>The guards fanned out around them and without looking, Qrow knew the gantries were filling with armed men. They’d have the kids well in range. They’d also be able to see Yang, Nora, Juane, Pyrrha and Weiss as clear as day in the blazing firelight. Being an outlaw was no life to embark on so young. It was time to pull the plug on this before it got out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow was about to call out that he surrendered when a familiar voice came down from above, “Captain Branwen! Stop! I have a document you’ll want to see!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked up and found those clear teal eyes. Captain Ebi was coming down the stairs into the yard, holding a rolled parchment sealed in wax. A death warrant. There was an expression on Clover’s face Qrow hadn’t seen before. Underneath his usual frosted military glaze, the man was <em>smiling.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, he must really hate me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Qrow drawled, “it’s a warrant for my execution.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Captain Ebi smiled his enigmatic smile, “it’s a pardon.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just blinked veeerrrryyyy slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Raven shook her head, “Well that was a big fucking waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worth it!” Nora shouted.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover has his gay awakening, arrives on Harbinger for the first time and immediately strips off. Qrow is fine. He’s fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi sat outside the Admiral’s office, his right knee dancing a nervous jig. The cream brocade wallpaper was lit with a rare burst of dawn sunshine, filtering through the far window. The lamps along the corridor were still lit and the bags under Clover’s usually bright eyes testified to the fact that this had been a long night. Elm looked from Clover’s knee to the door and back again. A tiny smile formed on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem a little… tense?” she said, gently baiting her hook.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m tense! We went to all the effort to get the man a pardon and his idiot crew burst in and set half the prison on fire! I thought we had an out,” he muttered darkly, “now I have no idea what’s going to happen. Can you hear anything?” he stared at the door again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well well well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just a question but… why do you care?” she cast her line.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s knee jerked once and then suddenly stopped. He planted his foot flat on the thick cream carpet and looked at her, his teal eyes widening in dismay. He remained silent but she could almost hear him asking himself the same question.</p><p> </p><p>Could she get him to admit it?</p><p> </p><p>Not out loud, of course. Not asking for miracles.</p><p> </p><p>If she could just get Clover to admit it to himself…</p><p> </p><p>If she pulled this off, Qrow was going to owe her <em>big time.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you’ve become attached to The Handsome Mr Branwen,” Elm suggested.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would he bite? Oh please let him bite!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Attached?” Clover said slowly. His knee began to jiggle again.</p><p> </p><p>Elm sighed. This was going to be a little more work than she had expected but it would be worth it just to see his face. She’d known Clover a while now and the revelation had dawned on her about a year ago. She was only ninety percent sure that he was gay right up until the words <em>The Handsome Mr Branwen</em> tumbled out of his lips. And the look he gave Qrow when he left the ship! It was amazing his clothes hadn’t just exploded off his body.</p><p> </p><p>She’d tried to talk to him about sexuality before. Really gentle, affirming talks. Clover had shut her down so fast she nearly got whiplash. He wasn’t ready to face it back then. But now he had a man he was genuinely interested in who was obviously into him too. If this wasn’t enough to get him to wake up and smell the cologne then she would give up for good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok Cloves, let’s reel this baby in…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps your feelings for him are of a more… personal nature?”</p><p> </p><p>“Personal?” Clover scoffed, “I mean he was irritating but I don’t dislike the man enough to want him executed. It’s brutal and medieval for one an…” he finally looked at her, his eyes searching her face. He saw her smirk, the little knowing tilt of her jaw. “You think I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright. Let’s do this. No room for confusion, no pretending he doesn’t know what I mean. Once and for all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gay. Very gay. Gay for Qrow. All the gay,” she said cheerfully, jerking her rod so the hook sunk deep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait for it…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All her patience was worth it. Clover’s shoulders slumped and his whole face tilted as if it were going to melt off his bones and just puddle on the floor. A little glimmer of understanding appeared in his eyes and then his expression shifted from slack-jawed to pure terror. His hands gripped her shoulder, pulling her in close.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be gay,” he hissed into her ear, “I’m in the Navy!”</p><p> </p><p>Elm spent every point of self-restraint that she had and turned to him, “Can you even hear yourself?” she whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Clover took a deep breath, his fingers still clutching her uniform jacket as if he were trying to keep himself upright. “What do you mean?” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Elm closed her eyes slowly. The man was a genius. His military strategy was second only to… well, Qrow. He was young and brilliant and determined and sometimes just <em>inhumanly</em> stupid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clover, you foolish fool.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The Navy is uh… <em>extremely gay,</em> Clover. It’s one of the gayest institutions in the world,” she said. Clover shushed her dramatically. “Ok, ok,” she whispered. “You’re fine Clover. You can be as gay as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no…” Clover said, his eyes fixed on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Elm chuckled softly. “Why do you think the Admiral wanted you on the recruitment poster? You’re gorgeous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… thank you?” Clover said, his hand finally releasing her shoulder and griping the chair. “I want you…” he said to himself slowly, repeating the words on the recruitment poster. “Oh <em>goodness</em>,” he paused and she could hear the gears turning, “Oh <em>no</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And there it was: hook, line and sinker. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad we cleared that up then!” Elm beamed, “So, are we hoping Qrow gets another pardon? It sounded like the Admiral really needed him for something. No one gets away with that kind of crap and they certainly didn’t part on the best terms if all the gossssssshellooooo,” she smiled up at the door. The Admiral stood in the doorway, looking down on them with his usual cool indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi. Officer Ederne,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Clover leapt up so fast he nearly threw the chair across the corridor with his ass. “SIR!”</p><p> </p><p>“Admiral Ironwood,” Elm said, standing to salute at a less frenzied pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please come in? We have something we need to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Beyond the Admiral, Elm could make out a dark form slouched on one of the chaise lounges in the General’s office. The practiced air of casual nonchalance was so out of place, she would have recognised him from a hundred feet away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harold Branwen, hmmm… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>This is going to be absolutely </em>glorious.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Clover strode into the room after the Admiral and stood in front of the desk, ramrod straight. Behind him, Elm came in and gave Qrow a little wave. He smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you are all already acquainted so I won’t waste time with introductions,” Admiral Ironwood declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the man was behind him, Clover swore he could <em>hear </em>him wink. “Captain Branwen,” he squeaked out. He wasn’t ready to look into those red eyes. Not yet. He had way too much chaos running through his mind to face those ruby gems just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” the Admiral sat at his desk and arranged his fingers into a tense little steeple under his chin, “the intelligence which Qrow delivered to the Court was very valuable. Thank you, Captain Ebi, for securing the papers and bringing them to us so quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Qrow drawled, extending to full length on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>James continued without missing a beat, “The Spanish King is cutting off our supply routes. He’s attacking English vessels and he’s manoeuvring to take over some vital strategic ports in the Caribbean. We need to act now to ensure that the Spanish don’t gain the upper hand. As you all know, some of those goods are essential to our economy.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“AND,” James growled, “if we make sure that the Spanish know now that we are still a formidable sea power then we might be able to avoid this escalating to full war. I know that we’ve had our differences, Qrow, but we have both seen the devastation of war and I have no desire to see it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow nodded, his expression guarded.</p><p> </p><p>The Admiral slowly turned his eyes to Clover. “The King has asked that I pass on a request to Captain Branwen.”</p><p> </p><p>“A request?” Clover asked, trying not to hope.</p><p> </p><p>“There are a few… privateers who are in the unofficial employ of His Majesty. They conduct their activities on behalf of the Crown and only attack select targets in exchange for immunity.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned to Qrow, absolutely stunned. Qrow mistook his amazement for confusion and explained, “He means I’ll be a pirate for the King. Attack the Spanish, keep away from the Navy and I don’t get my head cut off. It’s an offer I can’t refuse,” Qrow said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>privateer?</em> So the pardon still stands?” Clover gaped. He put a hand out on the desk to steady himself, the wood felt cool under his touch. He focussed on his fingers, the slight grittiness of the grain.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Branwen and I have had some negotiations. I have served him with a Civil Claim outlining the damage caused to the prison by his…” the Admiral pulled a rather unpleasant face, “<em>crew</em>. If the Captain pays for the damage out of the Spanish spoils then we will leave it at that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover wanted Qrow pardoned more than he was willing to think about but he couldn’t let it go that easily. Every part of his training screamed out against this. He didn’t know what led to Qrow leaving the Navy but he knew all about <em>Captain Branwen</em>. The things he had done couldn’t be so easily forgiven! “What about Officer Rodham?” Clover asked, reeling, “He was <em>on fire!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Rodham’s an idiot,” the Admiral muttered and then he glanced up and saw Clover’s all-too-serious face. James sighed, “He wasn’t badly injured, Captain. Officer Singh put him out very quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover curled his fingers tight and tried to keep the tension out of his voice. Qrow’s behaviour had flown in the face of everything Clover believed. At best, he’d gone off and pursued his own agenda because he didn’t agree with the choices of his direct superiors. At worst, it was treason. “So he just goes about his business? And we trust that he will do what we want and conduct himself appropriately? A <em>known pirate</em>, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, actually that’s why you’re here,” the Admiral avoided his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Clover heard Elm sucking up air behind him like she’d just stepped on a tack.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir?” Clover asked, suddenly terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants you to come with me,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>Clover was so stunned he forgot himself. He turned his back on his superior officer and just gaped at Qrow. It was a mistake in so many ways but the biggest was that he was confronted again with how gorgeous Qrow really was. His lip was curled in a disdainful little smirk and his red eyes gleamed with fierce intelligence. His shirt was open almost to the waist and his pale chest was on full display. Clover’s eyes never made it further than that.</p><p> </p><p>Elm started coughing violently.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you quite alright there Officer Ederne?” James deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Sorry Sir, I just breathed in some dust. Please continue,” she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi, I am formally passing on the request from His Majesty that you and your immediate subordinates accompany Captain Branwen on his vessel. You are absolutely correct in assuming that we can’t simply let him go on his merry way. He requires close supervision and I think that a few months of learning to get along might do you both some good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Qrow and Clover said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me,” the Admiral sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to ask a question, Sir?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Granted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Captain Branwen, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>James took a minute to adjust some papers on his desk, finally he looked up. “Aside from the fact that he brought us this information..”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Qrow piped in.</p><p> </p><p>“..there is also the fact that he was once the greatest maritime battle strategist in the British Navy,” James finished.</p><p> </p><p>“And now I am again. Whoop for me,” Qrow waved a hand in a little mock celebration.</p><p> </p><p>“The greatest… in the entire Navy?” Clover asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“The very best,” the Admiral said, somehow managing to make it sound like an insult.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, with respect Admiral, I don’t know if I’m the best choice for this assignment,” Clover stammered, as the full force of what the Admiral had said sunk in.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that, Captain?” James’s blue eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Elm started wheezing again.</p><p> </p><p>“I… uh…” Clover started.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” James cut him off, “Then I assume you’ll want to start getting ready. It will likely be a long voyage and Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover stood to attention, “Yes, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“If the King has seen fit to forgive Captain Branwen his… indiscretions... I’m sure you can too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Clover said, trying to push the rising clamour down in his chest. The King himself wanted Qrow on their side. He must know exactly what happened and all Qrow had done. If the KING approved then who was he to question it? But his head spun and his guts seethed all the same. “But… what about you?” Clover turned, finally addressing Qrow directly (well, Qrow’s chest technically) for the first time. “You’re happy to fight for the Empire again after… whatever happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never stopped fighting for the Empire,” Qrow’s red eyes glittered, “That’s exactly what I’ve been doing. Making sure where Spain pushes, we push back. Just letting them know that we’re not here to be walked all over. That we’re not going to spend our time plundering the world <em>instead of</em> <em>protecting our own borders</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, Qrow,” the Admiral said, his voice low. Dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Qrow said, standing. “You’ll cut my damn head off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll certainly consider it,” James bit.</p><p> </p><p>Clover looked from one handsome, prideful face to the other.</p><p> </p><p>His first thought was that Qrow had never betrayed his country. He had betrayed the Navy. He had betrayed his superior officers. But he absolutely believed that what he did, he did for Britain. He was willing to risk everything to do what he thought was right. Clover wasn’t sure if he would have had the courage.</p><p> </p><p>His second thought was, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damnit. I'm gay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The King had provided fresh horses to take them back to the ship. Riding out of the Court in full sunlight on a huge grey stallion felt a lot like victory.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t how Qrow imagined it panning out but he was heading back to sea and the bounty on his head was gone. He also had a government assigned toy boy so win-win-win. He glanced across at Clover. Captain Ebi had been staring straight ahead for two hours, his lips pressed together in a tight line.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s crew had ridden to the ship the previous day. Today’s task was to get the last of the supplies to Harbinger, along with Clover’s team, and check they were ready to set sail. It was the first time that Clover would be aboard Harbinger and Qrow was actually looking forward to it. He was proud of his ship and his crew, despite the chaos, and he was glad to show them off a little. He and the Captain were riding ahead, with the wagon behind them and Clover’s team bringing up the rear. There were only four of them; Elm who he already knew, Vine, who seemed quiet but competent, a loud and aggressive woman called Harriet, who Qrow obviously liked and a quiet, if cynical lad named Marrow. They all had last names of course but Qrow had forgotten them pretty fast. They seemed alright but it was anyone’s guess how they would fit in with the crew of Harbinger. It was a rather niche dynamic they had going.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s aggressive silence made Qrow a little nervous. He liked the idea of working closely with someone so attractive. Oh he really, really liked it… but if Clover was going to ignore him the whole time, it wasn’t going to be much fun. He supposed he hadn’t made the best first impression… maybe if Clover saw that he could be a professional, then he’d warm up a little. Qrow could certainly stand to see a little more of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow tugged his reins gently so they were riding a little closer together. “I think you’ll like Harbinger. She’s an amazing vessel. I think the Kingfisher might just pip her for speed but Harbinger is so responsive in the water, she <em>flies</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover <em>hmpfhed</em> to himself. He seemed to be extremely preoccupied. Qrow hadn’t managed to get much more out of him that the occasional sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s fine. Slow and steady.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t get a great first impression of the crew,” Qrow started. They turned a corner and the ship was suddenly in view, masthead surging into the sky and tattered red banner flying in the breeze. “My crew are highly professional though. They just didn’t have the strong guidance of their Captain when they decided to break into the prison. It was a poor call. Now that I’m back they’ll be at their peak again in no time. I think you’ll be impressed at how well they function as a team. They’re reliable, smart, disciplined…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmpfh,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Captain.” Qrow pulled his reigns gently and came to a stop. “We have to work together now, at least look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s large bay mare came to a standstill and he turned back. The teal eyes were proud but haunted. He didn’t look like a haughty naval officer being rude for the sake of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Qrow tried a tentative smile. “I’m sorry I was so uh… saucy to start with but I can be professional. I was in the Navy for fifteen years with barely a reprimand,” he exaggerated, “so I think you’ll find working with me is not as taxing as you expect.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover took a deep breath, “Uh, thank you. I’m sure we can find a way to work together without… well umm… thank you for being so… willing to accommodate us. I… look forward to learning from the greatest maritime strategist in the Navy.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow opened his mouth but whether he was going to deny the title, bask in it or immediately start flirting again even he would never know, as Elm shouted out, “You two coming or what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover clicked his tongue and trotted off. Qrow was left looking after him with hopeful confusion.</p><p> </p><p>After they had dismounted and unpacked the supplies, Qrow and Clover strode up the gangplank.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome aboard!” Nora shouted directly into Clover’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit!” Clover shouted, immediately clamping his hand down on his mouth. “I’m so sorry. I was just startled,” he explained to Nora who was cackling like a mad thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow’s back,” Raven called out from the forecastle, “everyone put all the fun shit away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwwwww,” Yang groaned theatrically, as she started unscrewing a metal contraption from the adaptor on her left wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is that?” Qrow asked, striding up.</p><p> </p><p>“It shoots oil and it has this flint stone attached so I can strike a spark and whoosh!” her violet eyes gleamed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held out his hand, “Give.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kill joy,” Raven muttered as she walked past.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! Hey!” Tai shouted, his head popping up from below deck. The rest of him followed with extreme enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Clover leaned in and asked discretely, “What exactly is he wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… <em>don’t</em>,” Qrow whispered urgently back.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! You’re finally here!” Tai beamed, “I’m glad you didn’t get your head cut off!”</p><p> </p><p>Tai wrapped Qrow up in a fierce hug. At first he was a little unsure but the goofy smile and warm arms were actually pretty welcome after the last few weeks. Qrow patted him on the back and tried not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Tai finally pulled away, a wicked sparkle lighting his eyes, “Did you see the oil gun I made for Yang?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The flamethrower? Yes. Yes I did,” Qrow held it up. “You know this ship is entirely made of wood, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tai grinned, not even a little bit sorry. “Well guess what!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really couldn’t,” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I made a doublet to go with the coat and the pants!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you did,” Qrow deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“It has so many pockets, Qrow!” Tai’s blue eyes shone with pure joy.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow tried to swear but he just smiled. Awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that… sleeveless?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s smile stretched to near breaking as he threw off his coat, “It is! Look, there are even detachable sleeves! I keep them in the pockets!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing!” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow groaned, “Don’t <em>encourage</em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha fuck you Qrow, now you have one too,” Raven said, gesturing to her idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be a fucking disas..” Qrow began.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I try it on?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course!” Tai said, removing his coat and his doublet. Clover also started to strip off, holding the doublet with obvious admiration.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really rather ingenious,” Clover said, taking his shirt off. “You could carry so many items!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?” Raven said to her drooling brother.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Qrow blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Raven gave her best impression of Qrow, “Oh I hate the navy guy when he talks but when he takes his clothes off that’s fiiinnnneeeeeeee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is everyone getting naked?” Summer asked, appearing behind them. “I thought it would take a little longer. Good to have you back, Qrow. Wow your boyfriend is really ripped, huh?” she mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Qrow said, about everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain?!” Nora shouted.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long few months.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay, peeps! I got way too excited by Fair Game Weekend and Qrowtober X'D</p><p>Tai gets all the goss and Qrow finds out there might just be more to Mr Military Perfection than meets the eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sat on the rail near the prow and looked out across the waves. Being out here at night was something else. The fathomless ocean beneath him, the vaultless skies above… he could see the scattered silky ribbon of stars that twisted through the heavens high above him and it seemed as if he could espy eternity on this far horizon.</p><p> </p><p>The waves were moderate, fifteen feet or so. Nothing like a gentle swell to add a rhythm to your soul and pull you into harmony. We are but such tiny specks in the universe and to be on the ocean was to be at one with something so much bigger than yourself. To hear the call of the Sirens. To see the huge form of a whale just beneath the surface. He liked the idea of being part of something bigger. An eons repeating song, where his whole lifetime would occupy a fraction of a note.</p><p> </p><p>Summer’s voice stirred him from his thoughts, “I thought I’d find you here.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow waited in silence, comfortable in this place which was his alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” she asked, leaning on the rail beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that was what she was here for. She always had a way of making you feel that you were seen. That you mattered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Qrow smiled. “The whole torture thing was a bit shit but I did kinda do that to myself…”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head slowly, the exasperated mumma, “Qrow…. What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned to her, her tan cloak billowed behind her in the breeze. “I told the General exactly what I thought of the new wave of British Imperialism which seems to value taking what we want instead of protecting what we have.”</p><p> </p><p>Her concerned face creased into a smile, “Oh did you now? And how did that go down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe he didn’t take it very well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! I’m shocked,” she laughed and the sound warmed his heart. They stood in silence for a while, just letting the waves and the rhythm of eternity soothe them.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Summer spoke, “I’m just glad to have you back. It would have been a real downer if I’d sent you to your death.” She looked out at the waves but he could feel the weight in her words. She always took on too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, “Don’t do that to yourself. I make my own choices. I’m glad I have you to tell me what’s right but don’t ever feel you have to wear that. I’m a grown-ass man, Sum. I make my own mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no argument here,” she smiled, a small and tentative smile. “But you know I’ll always worry. You’re like my baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the damn Captain! Don’t baby me!” Qrow huffed, trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re such a cute baby!” she leaned out and ruffled his hair. He tolerated it right up until she started pinching his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at these lil cheekies! You’re so adorable!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok this was nice but you can fuck off now,” he grumbled, swatting her hands away.</p><p> </p><p>They tousled a little and both ended up with messy hair and eyes bright with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>As he watched her go, a little smile found its way to his lips.</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s such a damn pain</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, where was I?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He breathed the tang of salt and turned again to the sailor’s map. The endless celestial canvas, that marked the path to an endless etern..</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Tai called out, scrambling up onto the forecastle.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I am,” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have something to add, please feel free. Or you know, you can just shout Captain Ebi at me for half an hour and we can call it a conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me all about him! I want to know all the details!” the blue eyes shone and once again, Qrow found himself enjoying the man’s company a lot more than he should. What a <em>dork.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to gossip, ok? He’s a military professional,” Qrow asserted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. That sounds very promising! I bet he was a total gentleman when he had you prisoner…” Tai’s brows twitched.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked into that boyish, enthusiastic face.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the two minutes they had together before Clover had him thrown in the brig and sighed. Neither of them had behaved very well, in retrospect. “He really wasn’t. He kept me locked in the brig for the entire voyage,” Qrow grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Tai exclaimed. “What a gorgeous jerk!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed, “That’s exactly what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>“How hot is he though? Those arms alone… I just want to ask him to crush me,” Tai sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tai!” Qrow laughed, “Stop it! He’s here to do a job, oh my gods!”</p><p> </p><p>“So the thought never crossed your mind?” Tai looked at him, the picture of scepticism.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok… he’s stunning. BUT I’m pretty sure he’s straight and I have to work with him so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww seriously?” Tai whined, “You have to be on your best behaviour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Qrow said, with a little more regret than he’d intended.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…” Tai pondered, “I don’t though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tai, I swear if you take my man and add him to your collection you’re dead to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Tai’s turn to chuckle, “YOUR man? Well, well, well. You got serious quick, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but I’m all booked out,” Tai winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ha ha,” Qrow rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s such a downer though. I can’t believe he’s straight! The poster! They shouldn’t be allowed to do that. It’s false advertising,” Tai tutted.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! I forgot to tell you, he made Elm throw me overboard!”</p><p> </p><p>“He what?!” Tai gaped.</p><p> </p><p>“I was flirting with him a little bit and he got all uptight and got Elm to turf me off the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Into the ocean!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a drama king! That’s classic! Are you sure he’s not gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pondered this. Clover had been affronted by his flirting but their little chat while riding in had been amicable enough. He thought that he felt a little something but it was probably just wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surrrreeeeeee…” he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Tai mused. “So, how good is your best behaviour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good?” Qrow said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you never know. He’s going to be here for quite a..”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two old ladies out here gas bagging about?” Raven called out from the rigging. She landed on the deck with a thump and strode over, putting an arm around Tai’s waist and leaning on the rail.</p><p> </p><p>“Just catching up,” Tai kissed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Raven’s eyes narrowed. She turned to Qrow, “As you can see, I managed to stop this idiot from setting the ship on fire while you were gone. It wasn’t easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow thought about the flame thrower and certain comments she made when he came on board. <em>Not easy my ass.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Tai protested, “I was a pillar of virtue!”</p><p> </p><p>“A pillar of damn wax with a wick in it more like,” she said, shoving Tai gently with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this foreplay?” Qrow asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste, “cause I am really not here for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>At exactly the same time, Tai cheerfully said, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Raven laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not!” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gods it damn well is. Ew. Ew. Ew, I’m going,” Qrow leapt off the rail, pulling a face.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned to leave, Raven called out behind him. “You could always <em>thank me</em> before you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stopped and turned slowly, hearing the serious note in her voice. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For coming to rescue you,” her eyes blazed red in the shifting light of the lamp that hung from the boom.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys nearly got me the death penalty for the second time in a week,” Qrow said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“And?!” she glared.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. He knew Raven all too well, it seemed. “And thank you.” He waited. What was it that she really wanted to say?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t lift the logs up sooner,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. It didn’t hurt much. I could have skipped the whole torture thing anyway but I was trying to make a point.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Qrow smiled. She really did care about him after all.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes, “Of fucking course you were. Qrow you’re such a glutton for punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You did look kinda funny with just your feet sticking out,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” Qrow scowled, letting the conversation move on from this uncomfortable moment of affection and back to more familiar ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight!” she cackled.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wandered around the ship, just checking and adjusting as he went. He chatted to Ren, who was at the helm. He even clambered up to the crow’s nest to say hi to Yang. Even after doing his rounds, he couldn’t settle. After a few hours, he found himself back on the forecastle, eyes once again searching the skies.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the presence behind him before he saw it. Clover stepped into his peripheral vision, making sure Qrow saw him but not imposing on his peace. He stood at the rail for a time and finally turned, the moon bathing his face in silver.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s awesome, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>That was the word. Qrow felt nothing but awe when he stood here beneath these skies.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable. Two seafaring men enjoying the night.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow broke the stillness when the time felt right, “Was Kingfisher your first command?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was. Is it that obvious?” Clover asked; a rueful note in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow chuckled, “No. It’s just you’re young and your buttons were so <em>shiny</em>. Most people let them slide after their first command.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a stickler for the small stuff. Elm laughs at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elm?” Qrow said, surprised that a man so stuffy would be on a first-name basis with his First Officer. Clover must have thought he was asking about the name.</p><p> </p><p>“My First Officer, Elm Ederne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I actually know her from the Naval Academy. Small world,” Qrow mused.</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Clover’s eyes narrowed as the gears turned and he thought of what Elm had said about Qrow. About his reasons for leaving the navy. About certain feelings Clover may have for him. <em>I’m going to kill her</em>, he thought. “You know her from the Academy? She never mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>A hint of irritation crept into Clover’s restrained military voice and for some reason, it made Qrow smile. “I guess she played both of us, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm,” Clover still sounded unimpressed. “She did make some good points though…” he said slowly, leaning on the rail and looking out into those fathomless seas.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Qrow asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Clover stood quietly for a long time and Qrow thought maybe their conversation was over but he finally shifted and fixed him with those startlingly beautiful eyes once more. “Look. This isn’t easy for me to say but I may have been a bit hasty to judge you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hasty? You had me thrown overboard in the first two minutes!” Qrow exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You rather deserved that, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow was a little startled by the use of his first name but it was the little smirk which played on Clover’s lips which made his heart go a little crazy in his chest. “Yeah, I guess I did. No regrets though.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover laughed and Qrow’s heart started doing crunches.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… all jokes aside… I wanted to say this. I’m sorry I questioned your honour. I know that we don’t agree on methods but… I can see now that you’re an honourable man.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just nodded, letting the words sink in. Maybe there was hope for him after all.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you settling in?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, actually. Your crew have been very accommodating. I have to say I was surprised. It’s not every day a bunch of pirates bake you a welcome cake.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow scoffed, “That’s just Summer. She’s a fluffy mumma bear but don’t let that fool you. She’s a force of nature.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt it. Is it alright if we talk strategy? I have a few thoughts on how we can best deploy our resources…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed. And they had been going so well, too. “You can’t just relax for one night?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover grimaced and the uncertainty was so foreign on his face. “Ah, sorry. I’ve always been like this. If I’m nervous about something I work at it, practice or study or… just throw myself into it. It’s always been the only thing that calms me down. And now, here I am on a pirate ship for an unknown amount of time about to get involved in a war that hasn’t happened yet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess I can understand that.” Qrow had been a workaholic once upon a time. He knew all too well the swirling, falling sensation that came with not knowing what would happen next. “So, you think a little battle planning would soothe your nerves?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not nervous, Qrow,” Clover grumbled. “I just like a bit of certainty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah don’t get your knickers in a twist. Let’s head to my cabin and pull some maps out. I don’t think I’m going to sleep for a little while anyway. Might as well use the time,” Qrow pushed himself off the rail and leapt lightly down to the main deck. Clover followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Clover said, so softly that the word was almost snatched away by the wind before it reached Qrow’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the Captain’s cabin and Qrow started lighting the lamps. Clover stood in the middle of the room and looked around, probably having the same thoughts Qrow had when he was in the same position. At least Qrow’s quarters had some damn personality. A few maps, a few trinkets from his adventures, a few posters to liven up theeeeeeee <em>oh</em> <em>no</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Clover saw the poster at exactly the same time Qrow did.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Captain Branwen?” Clover asked. Qrow noted that this time he didn’t say <em>Qrow.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeeeessssss?” Qrow asked, taking as long as possible to say one word while his mind scrambled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have a poster of me in your cabin?” Clover gestured to the wall, where a certain gorgeous man in uniform winked and proclaimed he wanted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well…” Qrow’s mind was not coming to the party, “There’s a perfectly logical explanation for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s eyes narrowed, “Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, I’ve nearly got it,” Qrow scrambled.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I had the discretion to keep yours in a drawer,” Clover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Qrow coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Clover said hastily, “Now where are these maps, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked at him for a long time, searching his face. Finally, he saw a little glimmer, a tiny hint of the man underneath that uniform which was evident in the sparkle in those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Maps. Yes. Of course. Absolutely,” he spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The apple thing X'D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The light breeze cooled the sweat on Clover’s brow and the sunshine kissed his freckled skin. The feeling of the deck rolling beneath his feet was comforting. It made him feel like he was one with something bigger than himself. Part of the great cycles of life: day and night, moon and sun, the push and pull of the tides.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Elm grinned, “You were up late last night. Getting to know Captain Branwen a little better?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover leapt forwards and feigned right, gathering momentum with the roll of the ship in the swell. Elm dodged left and the neat uppercut clipped her on the chin. She touched a knuckle to her face and grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Be aware of your guard. You’re tall Elm, you can’t afford to let someone get under it,” Clover tutted as he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>It was Elm’s turn to take the offensive. She stepped up, making sure to keep her left side open. They sent a few jabs back and forth, then Clover aimed a powerful roundhouse at that side. She blocked him and rolled with the strike, trapping his arm. She turned the momentum into a throw, sending him flying across the deck.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his footing with a nimble kind of tumble that only someone born lucky could stick. “Better,” he conceded, grinning. “I wasn’t getting to know him, we were talking about strategy. We have no idea when we might come across a galleon so it’s vital that we are on the same page.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover didn’t hold back this time, an inside-outside kick combination had her on the defensive. When she pivoted to strike, she found herself pressed to the rail. Clover gave her a tap with the end of his boot, “Watch your surroundings. Don’t let the other person control you in space.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So this is how he’s going to play it. I only get the goss if I win the spar, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elm grinned and walked to the centre of the deck again. “Kick his ass!” Raven called out from the top deck. Elm’s eyes widened then slid away, suddenly bashful.</p><p> </p><p>“Pay attention,” Clover said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you can talk!” Elm huffed. She took her stance low and aimed a surging, whirling kick at his chest. He blocked and she turned it into a spinning elbow. Clover dodged the strike gracefully and ran straight into her raised knee. “Ah!” he grumbled, wiggling the end of his nose. It wasn’t broken. “Not bad. It went well. Captain Branwen is… easier to work with than I’d anticipated,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear. I was worried about you,” Elm said. They circled each other, both desperate to catch their breath. Even after these five years, they were still evenly matched.</p><p> </p><p>“Worried about me?” Clover asked innocently. A flurry of blows sent her staggering a step backwards. A fist careened towards her face and she flinched, it only took a split second of distraction and her legs were knocked out from under her. Clover smiled down at her and extended a hand, pulling her to her feet. “Don’t waste your time worrying about me,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“But you were stuck in a room on your own all night with your crush! Anything could have happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover leaned in close, “Shhh! He’s not my crush!” he whispered urgently.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re bright pink, right?” Elm chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get your mind back on task, Officer,” he said sternly. “I don’t deny that Captain Branwen has certain…”</p><p> </p><p>Elm pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh while Clover searched his extensive vocabulary for the right word.</p><p> </p><p>“…<em>charms</em> but that doesn’t change the nature of our relationship or the fact that we are here to do a job. I am going to remain professional and on-task and I order you to do the same. Captain Branwen may be a military genius but he is also an undisciplined rogue and I will not allow my team to be influenced by his chaotic leadership style.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Elm said, her face not entirely coming to the party.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I am going to remain calm and professional. <em>Focussed</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are, Captain,” Elm smiled, “Never doubted it for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Elm was nice enough not to mention it when he lost the next three rounds running.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow felt good about life. He was large and in charge, back at the prow of his ship. His beloved Harbinger; so responsive that it was more dance partner than vessel. He felt confident in his crew and he was ready to show off. The sun was bright. The water was smooth. The breeze was salt and freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect weather for kicking ass.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed down at his crew. They were alright, you know? Under the sweat and the barnacles. They were good men and women. Dedicated, devoted, loyal to the core. He could do a lot worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone, let’s all get on the same page. The King wants us to attack Spanish vessels to stop a war. I said yes because that’s what we were doing already. And they were going to cut my head off.” Qrow didn’t mention the rescue mission. People said he was anti-social. Can you believe it? Anti fucking social. He didn’t mention the rescue mission. He should have got a social <em>medal</em>. “Ok, does anyone have any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“How does fighting stop a war?” Blake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question,” Qrow conceded. Next to him, Clover looked shocked. He probably wasn’t used to a crewmember questioning the Captain but Qrow had always encouraged open dialogue and he wasn’t going to change that now. “We suspect that the Spanish are testing the waters at the moment. If they can cut off the trade routes then they can stockpile resources that would otherwise go to England. They get stronger, we get weaker and they start to get the impression that maybe we’re not the maritime power that people say we are. If we can nip this in the bud, then they may decide that progressing to outright war isn’t in their interest after all. Long story short, we hit them hard and fast whenever they come for us and deter them from taking this thing any further.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake nodded and Qrow made a note to ask Summer if she’d like to take the girl under her wing. She had the makings of a good Captain and it would be a shame to waste that potential.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, Clover and I were talking last night and we made some plans, so..”</p><p> </p><p>“Clover?” Raven said beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Captain Ebi,” Qrow corrected. “Whatever, now we are g..”</p><p> </p><p>“Clover?” Elm asked from down on the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow raised one finger and glared at her, “Don’t you even start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir!” Elm snapped a dramatic salute and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Qrow snapped, “First things first,” he turned to Clover, “we need to get you out of that uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>Tai whistled. Summer chuckled. Raven just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of my… uniform?” Clover’s eyebrows buried themselves in his hairline.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled. He knew he shouldn’t do it but it was just so fun to tease the man. He’d promised himself to be professional but surely a tiny lil hint of innuendo here and there wouldn’t be the end of the world. He tried not to notice the gorgeous light flush of pink which rose from Clover’s collar and continued, “As much as I like the tighty whities,” he gestured to Clover’s extremely tight white British naval uniform dress pants, “we can’t have you and your team strutting about in full uniform. The King won’t want to advertise the fact that he has pirates on his payroll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, of course,” Clover coughed, “We did bring alternative costumes to fit in with the pirate uhhhhh aesthetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“OR I could make you something!” Tai volunteered, “You could have a whole pocket suit! Think of how convenient it would be to have everything you could possibly need to hand at all times!” Tai waved his arms around in glee while Qrow just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great! I’ve been having some thoughts about how we could improve the doublet,” Clover enthused.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow landed a heavy hand on Tai’s shoulder as the man sailed past, eager to get to work on this new monstrosity. Holding the blonde terror in place, Qrow turned to Clover, “I’m sure whatever you brought along will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! I was so excited about being weighed down with kilos of useless crap,” Harriet’s sarcastic drawl floated up to them.</p><p> </p><p>Tai pouted like he got second in a beauty contest.</p><p> </p><p>“We could use something a little more flexible to fight in,” Yang called up. Blake put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tai sprung back like a rubber ball, “Yes! At least someone appreciates my talents!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes thank you Tai, you’re very talented,” Qrow sighed. “Now if you could all just focus for two minutes, maybe we can talk about how to stop this war.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>As luck would have it, a jaunty Spanish galleon peeped into view as they cleared the reef and entered the sparkling waters of the Caribbean. Captain Branwen quickly gave the orders to keep Harbinger in a cove hidden from view until they had made ready for the battle to come. Clover had briefed his team earlier and they knew the plan. This was a single ship and they were well-positioned to approach without giving the Spanish a shot at their broadside. They would advance as quickly as possible and board the vessel from the stern. It would be perfect to test how their newly united crews fought together in close quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Clover watched as Qrow leapt down from the rigging and checked the cannons. He managed to spare Clover a fond smile as he wandered past on his rounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Do your team need arms?” Raven called out behind him. He turned and saw with alarm that she was brandishing a rather large pistol in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re fine thank you,” Clover smiled politely and tried to shrink himself into a smaller target.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that? It’s awesome!” Tai popped up from below deck. He leapt to his feet with the boundless energy Clover had come to expect and took the pistol from Raven, whistling. “Look at the inlay on this thing! It’s gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Summer picked it up on that last Spanish ship. The mechanism is so smooth…” Raven sighed. They both gazed lovingly at the weapon and Clover chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>An elegant hand reached out and plucked the pistol smoothly from Tai’s grasp. “Oh, no gun for Tai, thank you.” Summer smiled, putting the pistol firmly back in Raven’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Clover raised one all-too-expressive eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Tai rolled his eyes, “It’s the apple thing,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Apple thing?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>Raven coughed into her hand loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no big deal,” Tai turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Summer’s voice was low and laced with poison, “<em>Tell him.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tai turned back, his eyes alert with danger. His gaze flicked from one woman to the other, finally, he heaved out a sigh. “Look, I’m not a bad shot. You know that old trick where you shoot an apple off someone’s head…”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s huge eyes blinked slowly in mounting horror, “Yeeessssss…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I asked Yang to hold the apple…” Tai started, looking at the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU SHOT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?” Clover gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I didn’t shoot my own daughter! What sort of madman do you think I am?!” Tai gaped, greatly affronted. “I shot a hole in the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven sniggered, “Dumbass forgot he was three feet underwater.”</p><p> </p><p>Tai did not look up.</p><p> </p><p>Clover nodded slowly, “So no guns for Tai.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No guns for Tai,</em>” Summer repeated, her voice as cold and dark as the ocean floor.</p><p> </p><p>“It went through the apple first,” Tai muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Raven and Summer looked at him. They said nothing. They didn’t need to.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok no guns for Tai,” Tai said.</p><p> </p><p>Summer pointed two fingers at her own eyes then turned them on Tai. Her intent was unmistakable, <em>I’m watching you</em>. Then she turned on her heel and went to check on the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Tai-dye,” Raven grinned, “you are a dumbass tho. Yang, Blake, Ren, Ruby! Come look at guns!” she called out as she strode away with half the weapons in the ship nonchalantly slung over one broad shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Life is so unfair. Even my own wife doesn’t trust me,” Tai grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your wife?” Clover asked in wonder as Raven strode off. “I thought that the woman with red and black hair was your wife. Summer, is it? My apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re both my wives,” Tai smiled, his boundless blue eyes shining.</p><p> </p><p>Clover spluttered, “They’re both your wives?!” No wonder he was so cheerful all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Tai’s eyebrows twitched, “I’ve managed to take TWO of these deadly beauties out of circulation. Rather<em> bigamy</em> don’t you think?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tai. No… oh that was terrible…” Clover started to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Tai grinned like a schoolboy. “Come on! You love it!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>so bad</em>,” Clover gasped, tears beginning to roll down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>the worst</em>,” Tai clutched the rail. “I got married the second time just so I could make that joke!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t?!” Clover huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I did! I did!” Tai gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Clover tried to respond but he couldn’t get a word out with all the wheezing. Across the deck, Raven and Qrow stood watching them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… actually find this hot?” Raven asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever think our childhood screwed us up more than we realise?” Qrow asked, because he was too embarrassed to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too. Fuck,” Raven sighed.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OMG they actually talk to each other! Yeeee X'D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>They’d received intel at their last port of call that there was a Spanish galleon pillaging English vessels in these waters. Finding it right here, in the lee of an island where they could sneak up on it was astonishingly good luck and Qrow wasn’t about to waste it. A favourable wind had them boarding the galleon before the Spaniards even knew what hit them. Qrow hung back from the boarding party just to see how his crew fought with the new additions. It seemed he wasn’t the only one with that idea. He found himself standing at the prow between Summer and Raven as they watched the first blows struck.</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Elm were the first over the rail. They certainly weren’t lacking in enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>The Spaniards didn’t take long to react. Before the last of Qrow’s crew had hit the deck, officers were pouring out of the hold quickly strapping swords to their waists and clumsily loading flintlock pistols.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Clover’s team were used to fighting in pairs. Elm and Vine were already back to back, Elm swinging a huge shipwright’s hammer while Nora looked on with stars in her eyes. Marrow and Harriet were fast and obviously skilled. The way they ducked and weaved around each other trading blows was near poetic. Qrow hated to admit it but they really were something.</p><p> </p><p>His own crew were no slouches though. He smiled as Jaune set up a perfect shot for Ruby and Weiss, while Penny ran rings around them taking out anyone who came to close. At first, Qrow had been nervous about her fighting style. Knife throwing isn’t the most forgiving of fighting techniques, especially when your goal is not to kill. Her accuracy was absolutely astonishing though and he had to chuckle as he watched Elm twist to see the man who was about to strike her lift off the ground as he copped the hilt of a dagger to the temple.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Qrow said, “I think this might actually work out.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang whirled past them combining a nice display of weapon control with some good old fashioned fist fighting. As they watched she twisted in the air, managing a textbook knee strike with her polearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Good shot!” Raven called out, recognising the strike which had nearly sent Tai flying into the drink.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s getting to be a hell of a fighter,” Qrow said and both women beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow swept his gaze across the rolling battle, thinking about who he might pair up for training when this was all over.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes kept returning to one lone figure. In the middle of the throng of bodies, glistening as he worked up a sweat, was Clover. His sword work was nothing short of astonishing – not that Qrow was paying that much attention. Tai had done an outstanding job with the new outfits and Clover’s was no exception. His doublet was dark blue and sleeveless. He had left the top two buttons of his undershirt undone and Qrow watched the line which dipped between his pecs with great interest. His arms were so well-muscled… his shoulders broad. His skin was sun-kissed and just lightly dusted with freckles…</p><p> </p><p>A cloth was shoved in his face. It was a scarlet kerchief. “For the drool,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned to protest but Summer beat him to it, “Raven! Stop it! Your brother’s in love and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He has serious issues!”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow? Issues? If only I had a doubloon for every time in my life someone had said that…” Raven sighed, her eyes following Tai as he took out three men with his staff in one sweeping stroke.</p><p> </p><p>“You both want a nice refreshing dunk in the ocean?” Qrow grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Raven smirked, “Oh Raven, your brother’s stolen all the spare clothes for the football team! Oh Raven, your brother’s dating all three of the leads in the school play! Oh Raven, your brother’s stuck down the well! Oh R..”</p><p> </p><p>“You pushed me down there!” Qrow protested.</p><p> </p><p>Summer laughed, “You guys enjoy your nostalgia, I have ass to kick,” and with that, she put a foot up on the rail and leapt into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Raven and Qrow turned to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“First to ten?” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>Raven nodded and leapt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating!” Qrow squawked as he hastily drew his sword.</p><p> </p><p>His feet landed on the deck with a thump. He heard a shot and ducked, rolling back up to his feet before a woman with a smoking gun. A quick uppercut and he lowered her to the deck. Behind her, he could see Yang standing eerily still in the heaving battle. He raced towards her, a blade appeared in front of his face and he snap-kicked it away. A swarthy officer lunged at him with a knife and he sidestepped neatly, cracking the man’s wrist. Still, Yang’s feet were rooted to the spot. Qrow sucked in a breath of concern and lunged, finally making it to her shoulder. Her face was blank, her eyes unfocussed as she stared ahead.</p><p> </p><p>In a panic he followed her gaze, what could she possibly have seen that would stop her in her tracks like this? In front of them, Blake flipped onto her hands, kicking a pistol over the rail before she snapped back onto her feet. She rolled into the arms of another sailor then drove her head up into his chin, sending him reeling. Qrow looked at Yang, who blinked sloooowwwlllyyy.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, “New outfit, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she said absently, her eyes never leaving Blake’s slender form.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably get in there and help her,” he chuckled. Was this what he had looked like staring at Clover? It really wasn’t subtle.</p><p> </p><p>Yang shook herself slightly and smiled, leaping into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>“Decided to join us then, did you?” a voice called out behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned. There was the man himself, a red kerchief tied around his arm and mischief sparkling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t want you to have all the fun,” Qrow grinned, ducking a stray elbow and sending the owner wheeling out across the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Clover swept forward and struck a woman with the flat of his sword, the knife she was about to plunge into Qrow’s gullet clattered to the deck. Clover gave Qrow a wink and turned so they were back to back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fucking hell you could bottle that wink and sell it as an aphrodisiac…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere out in the chaos, he could hear Raven laughing. That was enough to snap him back into focus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright then Clover, let’s do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back to back, they moved through the throng. Clover ducked low and Qrow released an elegant spinning back kick sending their quarry skipping across the deck then out into the drink. Qrow stunned a man with a blow and Clover put his foot out, sending the man crashing headfirst into the mast.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow saw him first. A man who was at least seven feet tall and at least half as wide. He held two wicked scimitars, glinting bright. Qrow swept left but underestimated the hulking man’s speed. Qrow’s sword was struck from his hand, it flipped end over end high into the air and he suddenly found his fingers grasping the hilt of Clover’s blade. He took a long swipe and the man swerved right, cutting Qrow’s sword belt from his hip. Behind him, he felt Clover surge upwards as he snatched Qrow’s falling sword from the air and brought the hilt down on the man’s head. He teetered and fell to his knees. Qrow gave him a neat snap kick to the face just to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled at him and he remembered the look on Yang’s face. <em>Can’t blame her.</em></p><p> </p><p>Qrow and Clover spent the rest of the battle fighting together. Their fighting styles were a perfect complement. Clover had amazing defensive technique, he’d set up a shot and Qrow would take it. By the time the last sailors raised their arms in surrender, they were fighting together as seamlessly as if they had been comrades half their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Elm strode up with a huge barrel of wine over each shoulder. “You two look good together!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Clover and Qrow both smiled, coughed and looked at their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiots,” Raven drawled, as she threw a bag of loot over onto Harbinger.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>They incapacitated the Spanish vessel’s cannons and divided up the supplies to ensure the crew could get back to their home port. Sorting out and storing the spoils took a few hours and before Qrow knew it, dinner was over and the sun was sinking into the burning waves.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing at the prow, enjoying the salty spray on his face when he heard the voice he had been waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a lot more fun than I’d expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, you were in the Navy. Darning your socks is probably the most fun you’ve had in years,” Qrow smiled, watching a flock of birds soaring over the rippling seas.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t that bad,” Clover chuckled. “I guess I expected that you would be more… ruthless. I don’t think anyone was even killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone can kill,” Qrow said firmly, “knocking someone out takes <em>finesse</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” Clover said. He moved closer, leaning on the rail beside Qrow. Their arms just brushed together and Qrow fought the urge to lean on that broad shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I want to say,” Clover said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow took a deep breath and choked on air. He had a coughing fit, spluttering like crazy while Clover patted his back. Finally, he managed to suck in enough air to speak, “Go ahead,” he croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to apologise for how I behaved when we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. You were just doing your job,” Qrow turned to face the wide, unbounded sea again. He still felt bitter about how things had gone but he was willing to hear Clover out. Especially in that outfit. He could just see the rise of muscle of Clover’s breast out of the corner of his eye and it was nothing short of <em>delicious.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Arresting you was doing my job. There was no need to have you confined for the voyage. It was… unnecessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow felt the ghost of the ache from the manacles that had pressed into his wrists. “Unnecessary? That’s the best you can do? I might have prevented a war, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover frowned. He seemed to mull over his next words carefully. His fingers interlaced one way then the other. He took a long breath. “I know it doesn’t mean much but I tried my hardest to have you returned to your cell in Newgate. I can’t believe that they left you in the Press Yard for so long. If I’d known..”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Clover,” Qrow sighed. At least the man knew he’d done the wrong thing. That was the first step in the right direction and Qrow didn’t want to discourage him.</p><p> </p><p>The silence wrapped them up again, swirling around them like the cooling evening breeze. Finally, Clover spoke, “You’re not the man I thought you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, is that a compliment?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned and looked at him carefully, his serious eyes resting on Qrow’s curving lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, patience, I’ve only just started,” he said, throwing Qrow’s words from the day they met back at him. Qrow finally saw the tiniest hint of a grin. “Yes, I guess it is,” Clover admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to elaborate?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on Cloves; tell me what you think of me! Tell me that wink wasn’t just false advertising…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well,<em> I thought </em>you were a scurrilous rogue with no manners who only cares about himself,” Clover said, looking out into the glittering waters once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm?” Qrow said, trying to sound careless.</p><p> </p><p>“…and now I <em>know </em>you’re a scurrilous rogue with no manners…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed. <em>Oh no, he actually has a sense of humour. Shit shit shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>“…a rogue who cares about his family and his country a great deal and will do anything to protect them. Even risk his own neck,” Clover said. His eyes were still fixed on the horizon but his words were full of warmth and admiration.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ve still got it.</em> Qrow grinned. “Go on,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Clover glanced at him and coughed. Qrow could have been wrong but he swore that he saw a hint of pink lighting up those freckle-dusted cheeks. “I think that’s it,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned to face him. His features were so serious. <em>He’s so damn adorable when he’s serious. What the hell am I meant to do now?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“What I’m trying to say is…” Clover started.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow leaned forwards and tried to tear his eyes from Clover’s lips, “Yeeeeessssss…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… honoured to fight alongside you, Captain Branwen. You’re a man of principle and I think I’m a better man for having met you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those teal eyes were so bright; his face so open and earnest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Qrow squeaked. They stood in silence, staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Qrow realised he wasn’t talking and turned back to the water, embarrassed. “Uh… you’re not exactly what I expected either…”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Clover asked, leaning on the rail beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… most officers are so invested in the whole King and country thing that they just follow orders, no matter what they are. They can’t even imagine that there might be a better way. It’s… nice to meet someone who can still think for themselves. It gives me hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“The world could always use more hope,” Clover said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow struggled to think of something to say. His mind reeled with half-formed phrases, none of which he was ready to put out into the world. “So I’ll just be uh going to bed then, I suppose…” he said, in a triumph of social skills.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Clover smiled, “Goodnight, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow reached out a hand, his fingers curling just before they rested on Clover’s broad shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing!? Stop it stop it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… goodnight,” he managed, before shuffling into his room in a haze of soft words and sweet nothings.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have. You. Ever. Seen. A. Man. So. Beautiful.</p><p>Thank pidgeonpostal for hints of super flexible gymnast Qrow. Ahhhhh I jusssss &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Wind driving into you. Words snatched out of your mouth. Steal the hat from your head. Breath from your lungs.</p><p> </p><p>The seas were wild.</p><p> </p><p>A pocket of warm air had blown in from the west and a tropical storm was whipping the waves into a frenzy. Towering sheets of green glass loomed and fell as Raven hefted the wheel and kept Harbinger’s prow angled into the wind. Spray flew into the air, drenching the deck and making every surface slick and dangerous… and in the middle of it, eyes narrowed against the storm, was Qrow Branwen.</p><p> </p><p>Only a madman would train in weather like this. A reckless, headstrong fool.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held his sword aloft, carving through the spray with sweeping strikes. The deck surged up beneath him as the ship crested a wave. Right before the apex of this towering surge, Qrow leapt, his lithe body launching impossibly high. The ship fell away down the face of the wave and Qrow was left, suspended in the air. Arms out, he flipped and loosed a deadly strike. The force of it cleaved the clouds in two and Clover held his breath. Qrow’s feet touched down but his form was so light, that he seemed to kick off thin air, handspringing across the deck before unleashing a final twisting blow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rain came, then. Huge sheets of heavy drops which hit with such force they bounced back up off the boards. Clover sighed, accepting that the show was likely over. Qrow’s gaze swept across the wild seas, he turned in a full circle.</p><p> </p><p>Clover thought for a split second that he might have been spotted. He was tucked out of the way, half shielded both from the weather and from view by a few barrels. He hadn’t intended to stay here and watch Qrow train but when he’d rounded the corner and seen him… his feet had just stopped moving and after that, it was all a blur. Clover’s breath stuttered in his chest but Qrow’s gaze moved on, sweeping back to the prow of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he shrugged his coat from his shoulders and toed off his boots.</p><p> </p><p>A series of spinning back kicks had Clover struggling for air. Qrow’s legs were so damn long and he flicked his ankles achingly high with fluid ease. Every time the ship surged up the front of wall of water, Qrow would wait until just before it hit its peak and then launch into the air. Clover had never seen anything like it. The way he moved… he was practically flying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow used the sword as an extension of his body. It was as if he were dancing in the storm and the sword was leading. It sung through the air with precision and grace and Qrow simply followed, his long limbs twisting with surging power in its wake. The water ran off his shoulders and he tossed his head, flicking wet hair out of his eyes. His shirt was soaked now and plastered to his skin, clinging to every sweeping curve of his body. Too late, Clover saw the wave looming, a tower of white foam and green. A monster. He gasped, too stunned to even cry out to Raven but he saw her shoulders tense. She’d seen it.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned towards the rail and his eyes narrowed. He took two long steps and leapt. The wave threw the ship up, the deck bucked sharply and Qrow flew. The huge swell broke over the rail and the wall of water hit Qrow mid-air. Clover cried out, terrified that he’d be washed overboard. But Qrow seemed to step off the wave, changing direction high above their heads. He flipped, his sword twisting before him as he hung in the air. An inverted cross. The ship dropped like a stone and he tumbled, twirling and cutting the very air to ribbons in a deadly tornado of blade and muscle. He landed on the deck hard, still carrying the momentum of the strike. He tucked his shoulder and rolled once, cracking like a whip into his final standing strike. He held the pose just for a second and the red eyes blinked up, meeting teal. The eyes narrowed and the corner of that expressive mouth twitched.</p><p> </p><p>With a nonchalance which made Clover’s whole body tingle Qrow rolled his shoulders out and scooped up his wet coat and shoes. He didn’t bend his knees though, no. He just hinged at the waist and swept them up in one hand. Clover suddenly had more information about how flexible Qrow was than he was <em>ever </em>going to be ready for. Clover heard a helpless little noise which he really hoped had not come from him. Then before he could even catch his breath, Qrow strutted away, throwing a casual wink over one shoulder just before he was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Clover leaned against the rail, his heart hammering in his chest like he’d been running for days.</p><p> </p><p>At the wheel, Raven rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fuck already,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The storm came and went with turbulent ferocity, leaving the seas calm in its wake. The wind, which had near torn the sails from the masts before Tai had scrambled the crew to take them down, was gone. If it wasn’t for the branches and bits of flotsam floating easily on the glassy waves, you wouldn’t have known it had happened at all.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow had checked on the crew. Aside from Marrow, who had gotten rather seasick (poor kid), they were all doing fine. Except for some broken glassware, there was no harm done. They were all used to the chaotic nature of life on the seas.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was satisfied that everything was ship-shape, Qrow resumed his usual post, gazing out across the briny deep. He was cynical enough to start counting this time.</p><p> </p><p>Ten…</p><p>Nine…</p><p>Eight…</p><p>Sev..</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Tai,” Qrow said, smiling in spite of himself. The enthusiastic blond bounded up to him, throwing himself on the rail and flashing his baby blues. “So, how do you think Clover looks in his new outfit?” he asked, his eyebrows wiggling so much they damn near crawled off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmnnffff,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you,” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot, ok?! He looks hot and I love the stupid fashion repellent pocket coat and I hate myself for it. Are you happy?!” Qrow grumbled, trying to sound more annoyed than he was and failing badly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thrilled.</em> I don’t know why you’re so upset though. There’s nothing wrong with functional clothing, Qrow. You should thank me,” Tai dug an elbow into his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank </em>you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You might have noticed I didn’t put a million pockets in the pants. Thought it might detract from Clover’s <em>ass</em>-ets.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that’s got to do with me,” Qrow huffed, too embarrassed to even groan at the pun.</p><p> </p><p>“No? Your eyes have barely left his butt in a fortnight. I thought you were going to run into the mast the other day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn’t,” Qrow grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Butt you came so close,” Tai chuckled. “I’ve never seen you like this! Do you want some advice?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just fuck him and get it out of your system! All pirates need booootttyyyy. You want it, he wants it, what’s the problem?” Tai shrugged expansively.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… you think he wants it?” Qrow asked, in spite of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You know when you were out on deck training yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeesssssss?”</p><p> </p><p>“He nearly fell overboard, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled just a little bit. That wasn’t the worst news he’d had all week… but slowly the smile faded from his lips. “I <em>said</em> I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He was many things: a pirate, a scoundrel, a thief. But he was a man of his word and that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Tai waved his concerns away with a tanned arm, “Ah, things change! Anyway, didn’t you tell me that when you met him you flirted so hard that he had Elm throw you in the ocean? He’s hardly going to be surprised if you throw out a few <em>cheek</em>y lines… see where it leads…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Qrow said firmly, more to himself than to his eager brother-in-law. Tai looked at him with genuine bewilderment. “Look… it was fine when he was just some sexy Navy asshole…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god did I just make an ass pun? Please fucking tell me that he’s not having an influence on me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But now…?” Tai prompted gently.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow swallowed thickly. “Now… he’s… <em>nice</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s eyes travelled slowly across his face, taking in every line, every little nuance of his expression. “Oh, fuck Qrow,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Qrow growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in love!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO I’M NOT!” Qrow burst out.</p><p> </p><p>Tai smirked into his collar, “Ok, that was kinda loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slammed his hand onto the rail with a little more emphasis than he’d intended, “I just… don’t want him to regret it if we do anything! I don’t want him to hate me in the morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is going to hate who in the morning?” Raven asked, appearing between them and putting an arm over both their shoulders. She turned to Qrow, “So, you fucked him yet or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Tai cackled.</p><p> </p><p>“Rae!” Qrow spluttered, shrugging her off.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a no,” she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You two… just… give it a rest, ok? We work together! We have to be professional!”</p><p> </p><p>“Professional,” Raven scoffed. “You’re so horny you can’t think straight. I’ve a mind to relieve you of duty until your head is back in the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow took in a long slow breath between his teeth, “You’re. Not. Captain. Rae.” Qrow turned slowly until he had them both square in his sights, “I told him I’d be professional and I’ll be damned if I’m going to break my word now that he’s finally starting to trust me. Haven’t you damn trouble makers got anything better to do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Than tease you?” Tai asked in open wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, <em>no</em>,” Raven said, as if it was perfectly obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“WELL FIND SOMETHING.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk tsk Qrow, no need to be so bummed. People who are in love are supposed to be happy…” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in love!!!” Qrow whisper-shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really in love. Qrow, you idiot!” Raven gasped as she leaned on her husband for support. “With a Navy Officer. You absolute moron. This is so… damn… funny…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed a sigh which was dredged up from deep within his chest. A sigh laced with long-suffering and dwindling tolerance. Then he drew himself up to his full height, gathered the last of his dignity about him and stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thruppence says they kiss by sundown,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>But sundown came and went and the days wore on. Raven finally realised that it was time she took matters into her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had assembled, Raven stood up. “Alright. I can’t stand this mutual pining shit any longer. If I have to watch my brother run into one more stationary object while staring at Ebi’s ass, I’m going to puke. They’re clearly both as useless as each other so it falls on me, as Captain, to make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear, hear!” Tai cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think it’s ok to meddle in their personal lives like that?” Harriet asked; a note of censure clear in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to watch that shit? It’s <em>painful</em>,” Raven snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Harriet shrugged slightly, acknowledging a good point, rather roughly made.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Elm asked. “Lock them in a room together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fine to me,” Tai grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to put a dampener on proceedings but I think they may need a tad more time than it would take for Captain Ebi to break down a door,” Vine said.</p><p> </p><p>“You think?” Raven asked, clearly sceptical. “If they stare at each other any harder, their eyes are going to pop out and roll around on the deck.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, black bird, do you have anything particular in mind?” Summer asked, her eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Up on deck, Qrow felt a chill tingle down his spine and turned the collar of his greatcoat up against the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow swears a lot. Clover strips off yet again. When Raven makes a plan she does not fuck around X’D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Much as it astonished Qrow, Raven and Tai actually listened to him. In between trading for supplies, charting the waters and the occasional raid when news of a galleon came their way, they left him alone. No lewd gestures, no eyebrow wriggling every time he was within twenty feet of Clover, no asking him every two days if they’d slept together yet. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, it was terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Once Qrow realised that he was actually going to be left alone to his work, he’d started to enjoy the quiet. It gave him time to get to know Clover better. At first, they had been awkward together, still getting used to this new warmth which was growing between them. They stumbled through halting small talk, punctuated by the occasional wink which one of them managed to fire off in a moment of confidence. But as time wore on, they actually started to become friends.</p><p> </p><p>Clover was serious and dependable but he had a sense of humour. He loved fishing and horse riding. He always won at dice. He hadn’t read the classics but he liked poetry. Each little gem of insight was a treasure Qrow held close to his chest. Elm had said that in five years of working together she’d never really got to know the man and yet Qrow learned about his family (close), his favourite food (strawberries) and that when he laughed too hard, he snorted. It was the most ridiculous sound but for some reason, it made Qrow’s chest just <em>ache.</em></p><p> </p><p>They would spend the days running drills, sometimes in teams and sometimes together. Clover had some interesting ideas to change up their training routine and it was nice to have another strategic mind to bounce things off. In the evening, they often sat in Qrow’s quarters, sipping rum and throwing ideas around. Once or twice he’d looked up and found Clover’s face all too close to his, flickering candlelight reflected in his beautiful eyes… but he’d been strong. He’d been respectful and somehow managed not to lean just that little bit further in and take that tender bottom lip between his own.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t easy. But he felt that maybe Clover respected him more for it, so it was worth it. When he lay awake at night, his hammock rocking gently with the swell, sometimes he wondered if Clover was awake too. Whether he looked out the porthole and saw the moon and wished that the night could last forever. That they could be free of the Empire and preventing a war and just live in this moment, this blossoming of a friendship, until the world ceased to turn.</p><p> </p><p>But morning would come and the bustle and chaos of life at sea would distract him. Sometimes Qrow even forgot how his heart fluttered when he noticed Clover watching him from afar. How the nerves shivered under his skin when their fingers accidentally brushed together on a map, both of them startling, digits curling in hesitant guilt.</p><p> </p><p>They’d stopped in at Barbados to trade for supplies a week or so back and found the port abuzz with news that the Spanish had sent more ships to assert their dominance in the region. Battle ships, fresh from the King’s shipyards and full to the brim with sailors trained for battle. Qrow wasn’t bothered but he could see that the crew were uneasy. Raids were one thing but full sea battles were new to them. Qrow was much more at home with strategizing on a larger scale but he had to admit that it had been a while.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, he should have known better. When Raven suggested he and Clover go ashore to talk to some villagers about the ships they had seen, gather some intel, he had simply agreed. You can never know too much about your enemy, right?</p><p> </p><p>Harbinger sailed into the open cove, white sand and emerald sea greeting them in a perfect postcard of the Caribbean in summer. Qrow hadn’t known that this island was inhabited but Tai said the locals were just shy. They kept to the forest at the island’s centre and only traded when they ran low on something they couldn’t grow themselves. English spices and cotton cloth were a favourite, so Qrow had a backpack full to the brim to entice them to share their much-needed information.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow readied a dandy and Clover strode out in his doublet. It still made Qrow chuckle a little bit. He’d tried to tell the man that he didn’t have to wear it. Tai wouldn’t mind if he changed into his other, slightly less ridiculous, pirate attire. Clover was adamant though. The doublet was practical, comfortable, striking! He’d flex an arm and twitch his brow, “If you want me to put some more clothes on, you can just ask,” he’d say. So, of course, Qrow remained silent and the stupid pocket coat stayed.</p><p> </p><p>They rowed out from Harbinger with the early sun gilding the waves. Well, Clover rowed and Qrow watched his arms flex intently. Someone had to do it. When they got to the beach, Qrow rolled up his pants, leapt out and pulled the boat up onto the sand, making sure it was high enough to not be swept away by the evening tide. In theory, they would only be a few hours, but he had learned the hard way that it was better to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>They strode out into the forest together, swatting mosquitos and enjoying the heady scent of tropical flowers warmed by the morning sun. The canopy was high but quite sparse and golden light still dappled the path, warming skin and soul alike.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or is this undergrowth pretty thick?” Clover asked, swinging a machete to cut through some vines.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’ve missed the turnoff to the village?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should climb a tree and see what I can see?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow nodded and took Clover’s sword and the machete. Clover toed off his shoes and then scuttled up a palm tree with a surprising amount of grace. He really had the technique down. Once he was up high, he beamed down to Qrow. “We had a boy from Puerto Rico on the farm where I grew up,” he called down, “it’s amazing what you can learn if you just open your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow managed not to laugh. Clover and an open mind weren’t two things he would have put together a month ago but now… maybe he was loosening up after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Nothing. There’s no smoke. No clearings… I really can’t see any evidence that this island is inhabited at all.” Clover twisted around for a little longer and then slid down again. “You don’t think that they could have dropped us in the wrong place?” he asked, looking puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” Qrow groaned. “We have to get back to the beach! Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… ok…” Clover said, putting his shoes on hastily and haring after the Qrow-shaped blur speeding off into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>When Clover finally made it back to the beach, Qrow was standing in the sand kicking rocks with his boots and swearing like only a sailor knows how.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Qrow finished up, frantically scanning the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Clover strode over and looked at him in concern, “What? Are you injured?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Clover asked, finally turning to the briny deep. Slowly, realisation dawned as Qrow spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone! The ship! The whole damn ship is gone!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the overwhelming evidence right before his eyes, Clover, the eternal optimist, did his best. “No, they can’t be. They knew we were here! They would never..”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just let out a short and mirthless laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“They would never…” Qrow repeated in a voice dripping with sarcasm. “This is exactly the kind of shit my crew would pull! When I get my hands on them!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s face flickered with emotion and Qrow got the distinct impression that he was trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that you said they were highly disciplined…” Clover said slowly, managing to keep the smile from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“They are!” Qrow defended hastily, “...when it suits them,” he sighed and sent a big rock flying into the water. “<em>Assholes</em>. They could have at least given us some flint. If we’re stuck here overnight we’re going to be freezing without a fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Clover beamed, “here.” He dug into his doublet and pulled out a flint stone, handing it to Qrow, “Flint stone!” Second pocket “fishing hook…”, third pocket “twine…”, fourth pocket “pocket knife…”, yes, there was indeed a fifth pocket. Well, there you fucking go. “…and a spyglass! I think I have just about everything we need,” Clover held the items up, looking just a tiny bit too cocky.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked slowly. Had he been in on this?! “What the fuck, Clover?” he said, his voice heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Clover just beamed, completely guileless. “Have you seen how many pockets there are in this thing?” he gave a little twirl. Qrow was suddenly reminded of the lack of pockets in the trousers. Perhaps he had been too harsh on Tai after all… “I had to put something in them! Tai had loads of suggestions. Now that I think of it, I should probably have been a tad more suspicious…” Clover shrugged, his face a picture of youthful joy.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow tried to be annoyed. Really he did. But the slow realisation that they were alone at last tingled in the back of his mind, warming his whole body like the bright Caribbean sun.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had stranded them alone on a desert island.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had stranded them <em>alone</em> on a desert island.</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit it. She did not fuck around.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he muttered, “they’re devious. You couldn’t have known.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to make the most of it then,” Clover smiled and started popping the buttons open on his doublet.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s whole body froze. <em>What is he… by the grace of God, he’s taking his clothes off. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Make the most of it?! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>OKAY.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How about you get some wood for the fire and I’ll see if I can find us some lunch?” Clover said as he pulled his undershirt over his muscled back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He’s going fishing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s brain got with the program pretty quickly but his wide eyes and slack jaw took a little tiny bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-y-yes,” Qrow stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’m fine thanks. Never been better. Wood. Yes, ok. Good. Will do,” Qrow said, tripping over a ripple of sand and somehow cartwheeling back up to his feet before he copped a faceful of beach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, good luck,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those gorgeous teal eyes sparkled and Clover gave him a wink that would have stopped the heart of Aphrodite herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh FUCK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Firewood. Ok. Come on!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, with an effort which could only be described as superhuman, Qrow managed to tear himself away from the half-naked Adonis and stumble into the forest. It was going to be a long and very interesting night.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Clover really needed a holiday - and now Qrow has an enthusiastic brat with no shirt on to deal with. Life is hard.</p><p>For damnedluckebi - a lil Clover love &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>When Qrow returned with an armful of wood, Clover was sitting on the rocks at the end of the sweeping crescent-shaped beach. The water and salt air had given his hair more texture and his time away from the grey skies of Britain had added a rich tan to his arms. He was still shirtless. Qrow noticed that first, of course, but he tried really hard to pretend the hair was more important.</p><p> </p><p>Cloves was swinging his heels idly. He looked different somehow. The tension which had squared his shoulders and made his stride into a march was gone. A soft smile graced his lips and his eyes rested on the horizon. When Qrow realised that they had been abandoned, he thought Clover would panic. That he would be up in arms about the waste of time, the missed opportunities. Angry at this frivolous interference to their mission. Instead, he’d seemed mildly amused by the whole thing. It struck Qrow that here, where there was no rank, no subordinates, no orders… he could finally relax. It was a good look on him.  </p><p> </p><p>Qrow dumped his wood and walked up, trying not to let himself get caught up in the sweeping curve of Clover’s ample breast. The way the water beaded as it dried on his skin was just about criminal. Qrow was about to jokingly tell this representative of His Majesty’s Navy off for slacking when he noticed three decent sized fish on a rock. On the other side of the rocks, seagulls were fighting. He’d probably even gutted them already.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, that was quick!” Qrow muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m just lucky when it comes to fishing. My grandfather always said I had the knack,” Clover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think I’ve got enough wood to get these cooked anyway. It’s pretty sparse here because of the rains but I found some dry drift wood in the caves around the coast so...” he shrugged, “I guess we will be pretty comfortable after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“It almost feels like a holiday after the last few months,” Clover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered back up the beach, gathered the wood and found a little sheltered nook to light the fire. Clover put the fish on sticks and drove them into the sand so they’d roast slowly. With the spices they had packed, Qrow managed to make a basic rub and the smell of roasting spice soon permeated the air.</p><p> </p><p>“So what should we do while we wait?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>He still hadn’t put his shirt on and Qrow was struggling to think straight. “Uhhhhhh…” he managed.</p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled a private little smile and turned his eyes to the waves again. “I never thought that beaches like this could exist! My family used to go to Brighton in summer and the grey pebble beaches with little blue children screaming in the freezing waves just can’t compete.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is beautiful,” Qrow admitted. A light salt breeze, a wash of golden sunshine and clean, crunchy white sand. All of it encased in the clear glass bauble of the world, horizon to horizon blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you hot?” Clover asked. He looked Qrow up and down slowly. He was still wearing his drawers, britches, shirt and overcoat.</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Qrow swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should go for a swim? The water is almost warm, it’s just beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow swallowed again. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you swim?” Clover asked, taking off his boots and socks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeeeesssssss…” Qrow said, his eyes refusing to budge from Clover’s bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m going in. Up to you if you’d like to join me,” Clover cocked his brow and before Qrow’s mind had recovered, he’d stripped off to his drawers and was bounding into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Clover ran up to his waist and then dived beneath the waves. He burst to the surface in a shower of spray and flicked his head back, water streaming in a glittering arc. Qrow’s mind went completely blank. His body got undressed. Very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The water was cool and clear, a scattering of orange and white shells rolling on the ocean floor. Qrow sunk back and floated, enjoying the cooling currents swirling against his skin. He let his body be held up by the water, circling his wrists ever so slightly just to keep his head above the gentle waves. It was bliss.</p><p> </p><p>In a sudden rush he was dunked, mouth full of salt and eyes streaming. Clover had splashed his face with a huge wash of brine. “Hey!” Qrow spluttered, standing. “What’s the big idea!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked too peaceful,” Clover chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You.. you brat!” Qrow gaped.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Too tempting,” Clover shrugged, his face lit with boyish joy.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow narrowed his eyes and took a flying leap. Clover’s eyes widened just as the ball of wet revenge hit him in the chest. Qrow knocked him backwards and they both went tumbling into the drink, limbs flying as they struggled and splashed each other.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing and tumbling, they rolled around in the shallows until finally Clover put his arms above his head, “I surrender, I surrender!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Qrow flicked a last vindictive handful of droplets into his face and then rolled onto his back. They lay there side by side with the waves lapping at their feet, chests heaving as they caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover’s voice was hesitant. Something about it made the air rush from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He looked up into the clear, blue sky and heard Clover’s breath shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“When we met… Why did you behave like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow groaned. He really didn’t want to be reminded of his myriad and generous personality flaws right now. “I guess I was nervous so I played up being cocky too hard… I’m sorry I was a bit of a jerk ok, can we just let it go?” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Clover turn beside him but he kept his eyes fixed on the skies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to start trouble,” Clover said softly. “I just want to know why you said those things…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it… mean anything?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It meant I’m a horny idiot who makes poor life choices.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Qrow sighed. <em>Ok, I guess this is my little humiliation speech. Let’s get it done</em>. “I saw your poster and I uh… thought you were very handsome. I’m sorry I got carried away.” A little white cloud wandered across the sky and Qrow scowled at it. <em>Stupid cloud. Get fucked. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You… thought I was handsome?” Clover’s voice was so soft; Qrow could barely hear it above the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned onto his side and propped his elbow on the sand. He took a slow breath. Water still ran from Clover’s hair and a few lucky droplets were trickling down the divot between the muscles in his chest. His eyes were so bright. <em>How the fuck are they so bright!? </em></p><p> </p><p>Tai said he was interested. Maybe it was worth a try? It’s not like they were stuck together on a desert island for an unknown time. Not like any rejection would lead directly to the most awkward however-damn-long-Raven-thinks-these-things-take of his life.</p><p> </p><p>But what if he missed his chance? Qrow was old enough to know what regret felt like. How it took root in your heart. How it grew.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed, “You’re gorgeous Cloves.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s expression shifted. It was guarded, unreadable. Qrow tried to find the words to undo the damage that had been done. They were friends now! Clover was finally opening up to him! Why did he have to ruin it like this?! “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… <em>fuck</em> I’m so bad at this. No wonder I’m so damn single,” Qrow growled. “Please… just forget I said anything. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them was so heavy. It stretched out until it seemed to fill the air and Qrow felt like he was breathing it in, drowning in it. Clover didn’t turn away.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want to forget?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover lifted one hand and his fingers reached towards Qrow. Qrow froze in place, his breath turning from mud to solid stone in his lungs. The fingers traced the line of his jaw and Clover’s thumb brushed lightly over his lips. Qrow turned his head, just an inch, and drew the tip of Clover’s thumb into his mouth. Clover’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Clover watched, mouth slightly open, as Qrow sucked a soft kiss onto the tip of his thumb. The lips released him and he finally looked up, blinking. Their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s fingers curled, lifting Qrow’s chin as he sat up. He leaned forward and their breath mingled. Each searched the other for a sign, any sign, to stop. Each silently willed the other on.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s forehead rested against Qrow’s and his name escaped in a breathy whisper, “Qrow…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned his head sightly, as if he might pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Qrow said. <em>Don’t leave me like this soldier boy, I don’t know if I could stand it.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Is it ok if I..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Qrow said, a tiny huff of laughter leaving his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s hand clasped his jaw, gentle but firm. Their lips just brushed together at first. Qrow tilted his chin, chasing the heat and the taste of salt. Clover opened his mouth just a touch and one hesitant kiss became two… three… when Clover sucked on his bottom lip, Qrow lost count.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they were there an hour; maybe more… it could have been less too. Minutes made of tightened fingers on skin are infinite.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Clover lifted his reddened lips and sighed. “Our lunch will burn if we don’t get to it soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you worked up an appetite?” Qrow teased, his fingers tightening on Clover’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s stomach rumbled loudly and he grimaced, “Perhaps a little?” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alight. I guess we could have an intermission,” Qrow chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Clover got to his feet and put a hand out for Qrow, which he ignored, kicking up onto his feet to make a point. Clover shook his head and grinned but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The fish was delicious. Qrow hadn’t recognised the species but it was succulent and flavourful. They had coconut water to drink and a little sea lettuce, which was rubbery but pretty palatable. All in all, it wasn’t a bad meal.</p><p> </p><p>When they had finished it was still only early afternoon. Clover looked at him over the flames and smiled, “So, what now Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Captain,” Qrow replied. “It’s up to you. My plan was to be a good colleague and not fall for your baby blues and boyish charms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was about as successful as your prison break,” Clover smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pushed his toes into the warm sand, “I’m too relaxed to even argue with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m actually disappointed. I’ve started to enjoy arguing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow chuckled, “I’m sure they’ll be plenty more chances. What was your plan then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, once Tai had loaded me up with all this survival gear and Raven gave me that pitiful excuse as to why we had to come here alone, I decided I’d just have to seduce you,” Clover’s brows twitched.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes narrowed, “No. You didn’t know. You <em>said </em>you didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not when it was so obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“You asshole! You climbed the tree! You said that they would never!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Clover nodded. “I do like climbing trees.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow shook his head. What had happened to the stuck up asshole who had thrown him in the brig? “When did you become such a brat!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always been a brat. I think I just forgot it for a while, so thanks for reminding me. Anyway,” Clover stood up and moved around the fire, sitting down and draping one arm over Qrow’s shoulders, “all’s well that ends well.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pushed him away, “You pulled the lost puppy face and everything! That is <em>not fair</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have come if you’d known?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow grumbled and shrugged a little. He had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there you go. Did you honestly think I’d miss the chance to be alone with you?” Clover asked, just nuzzling into Qrow’s neck gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmpf,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… I’ve always wanted to go skinny dipping in the ocean. Never got the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow tried to say ‘hmmpf’ again but he just coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like a good time for it…” Clover stood up and toyed with the string on his drawers.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just trying to distract me from what a traitor you are!” Qrow said, now his voice apparently worked again.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wasn’t sure what to say about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you mind if I do?” Clover asked, slowly pulling one string.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow shook his head very enthusiastically. “Nope, do not mind at all.”</p><p> </p><p>The drawers dropped to the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming then?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just nodded. He was still nodding when Clover’s perfect peach of an ass disappeared beneath the waves.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Pens would say: now KISS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two gorgeous men abandoned on a desert island with nothing but each other (and a ridiculous amount of convenient survival gear) for company? What ever will they do?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I have sand places where you really don’t want sand,” Qrow said, grimacing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Clover murmured into his ear. Lying on the warm beach with his arms wrapped around Qrow was bliss. How did it feel better than he’d imagined when he thought it would be perfect?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be,” Qrow squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. I was just trying to be polite,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve never been less sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we should get dressed, before I have sunburn places you don’t want that as well,” Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clothing is overrated,” Clover said, stretching out. In the short time he’d been aware he was gay, Clover had paid very close attention to the men around him. It hadn’t taken long to realise that Qrow liked to look at him. The way those red eyes lingered on his chest made him feel good in a way he never thought he would. Proud. Sensual. It was all too easy to enjoy the attention, pop one more button open on his shirt… abandon sleeves altogether…</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes lingered on his stomach and he swallowed, “We could just sit in the shade, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover smirked. This was the best holiday he’d ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Qrow decided to get dressed. Clover reluctantly put some pants on. He left his chest bare just to feel those eyes caressing him a little longer. <em>Waste not, want not, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>There was still enough fish leftover for dinner so there was nothing much to do but talk and bask in Qrow’s company. The sky slowly turned from bright azure to indigo, flares of orange and gold lingering where the sun had sunk below the waves. When they had eaten and laid out a palette of fresh leaves in the back of a cave to sleep on, Clover took Qrow by the hand. He kissed each knuckle one by one and then led him out to the rocks again.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what they had yet. It was all new… as if the shape of how they were together was still forming. He didn’t know how Qrow felt but he knew that he wanted to guide that new form. He didn’t have the words but he had warm arms. Perhaps with them wrapped around him, Qrow would feel how Clover wanted him to feel. Perhaps he would understand.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak as they sat down. Qrow turned his eyes to the waves. Clover had noticed that he always looked to the horizon when he was thinking. Clover just sat beside him, waiting. Finally, Qrow turned, blinking as he returned from wherever his thoughts had taken him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quiet,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just admiring the view,” Clover smiled. The last blush of day lingered on the horizon and the first stars were slowly winking into life. Clover was lost for a minute in the way the light picked out the silver strands in Qrow’s hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m such a lost cause</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So when did you make this big seduction plan, huh? I feel like I was blindsided a little here,” Qrow chuckled. His smile was so easy, so warm. Clover couldn’t help it; he reached out an arm and snuck it around Qrow’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been in denial forever,” Clover laughed, “but I guess you’re irresistible.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting out of it that easy! Come on, when?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Remember that night that we stayed up until dawn talking about the Persian Wars? All the military strategies…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Qrow leaned into him and Clover’s heart fluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Around then, I guess. I realised that what I wanted in life had changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want?” Qrow turned and those rose petal red eyes glowed with mischief.</p><p> </p><p><em>What do </em>you<em> want from </em>me<em>, Qrow? Just tell me and it’s yours.</em></p><p> </p><p>Clover didn’t say <em>you</em>. Qrow was so flippant… so dry… he wouldn’t appreciate being backed into a corner. So he just shrugged lightly and held the man a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Clover wasn’t sure how long they sat there. It seemed at once to be effortless minutes and a perfect eternity. They spoke sometimes, laughing at the crew’s antics or recalling anecdotes from when they were children. Qrow had a lot of stories about him and Raven getting into trouble and Clover found them just charming. It sounded idyllic, two ratbag tearaways out-pranking each other and a house full of exasperated servants. Qrow’s parents were always abroad so the twins had ruled the roost. It made Clover laugh, he’d wondered how Qrow had become so headstrong and now he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes they just sat in silence. Qrow gazing at the horizon and Clover meditating on the heat of his skin. The simple pleasure of running light fingers through Qrow’s hair. The breathtaking joy of circling his thumb on Qrow’s pulse and feeling his heart beat.</p><p> </p><p>After a time, Clover saw something flickering out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw in astonishment that the sea beneath them was swirling with colour. Each wave had a crest of glowing green. It seemed to fade when the water rolled back and then the next wave crashed and it flared again. It was so eerie, so ethereal and beautiful. Another first in a day where everything was brand new.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?!” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Qrow smiled. “Sometimes the waters glow around here. It’s pretty isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>magical</em>. I think I’ll have to thank Raven,” Clover chuckled softly, bringing Qrow’s hand to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Qrow stiffened. “I can’t believe she just dumped us here. And you let her! I should have you both locked up for insubordination,” he grumbled, magnanimously allowing Clover to continue to kiss his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take any punishment you think fit, Captain,” Clover said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just shook his head and smiled, “You’re such a suck-up.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bootlicker</em>, thank you,” Clover corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed, “Do you miss the taste of Jimmy’s boot polish now you’ve been away so long?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover nodded solemnly, “It’s all I think about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure I have some boots that could use a polish so if the cravings get too much for you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I just lie awake at night, it’s been terrible,” Clover sighed dramatically, “but don’t be too angry with your crew. It worked, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What worked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving us alone here like this. They did it to try to get us together, didn’t they?” Clover turned the hand over and continued to press soft kisses to Qrow’s salty skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I… think so, yes. Meddling pack of..” Qrow growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s sweet,” Clover declared, reaching the crook of Qrow’s elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I suppose so…” Qrow grudgingly admitted. “They can’t know it worked though.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover lifted his lips, “Why not? It’s what they wanted so they can’t be upset about it, can they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that. I just don’t want to give them the satisfaction. I’ll never hear the end of it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried about being teased?” Clover chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about being harassed to death! Have you heard those fuckers? They’re relentless!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’d be mature about it,” Clover said. He shifted behind Qrow just enough to continue up the arm to Qrow’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mature</em>,” Qrow scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Clover said, trying his best to stay focussed on the conversation, “what do you suggest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I know what a good actor you are,” Qrow prodded Cloves with an elbow, “maybe we just pretend we didn’t hook up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm,” Clover kissed Qrow’s shoulder lightly, “that would mean we have to keep any dates a secret… sounds romantic. I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Romantic, pffft,” Qrow scoffed. He reached back and his fingers curled lightly in Clover’s hair and the smile which graced his lips was achingly soft. After a little longer snuggling and basking in the beauty of the glowing tide, Qrow sighed. “I guess we should get some rest in case we’re woken up by Tai screaming about pockets first thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think they’ll be back so soon?” Clover said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not <em>first thing</em> but tomorrow yeah, maybe the day after, but no longer. Raven might be… <em>Raven</em> but even she knows that we have to drive out those Spanish ships before they do too much damage in the region.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover put his lips to Qrow’s hair. He kissed his head lightly and breathed in the scent, “I wish we could stay here a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do? I thought that you’d be raring to get back to it. Get a few more pips on that gold plated bling coat of yours…” Qrow mused.</p><p> </p><p>Clover huffed out a soft sigh, “I guess I should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…?” Qrow prompted softly.</p><p> </p><p>Clover took a breath. Bootlicking and the pips on his coat. Little jokes they both used to skirt around the big issue, the gaping chasm between them. It had seemed so huge; insurmountable. Qrow had rejected the very principles he had lived his life by. He’d turned his back on everything Clover believed. But without even noticing, Clover had taken the first steps to bridge that gap.</p><p> </p><p>When they had been alone, talking about military battles past, Qrow had said something that struck a chord deep inside him. <em>It’s not really </em>how<em> you fight that matters the most, it’s what you’re fighting for.</em> Clover had thought about it for hours. Slowly, he had realised that his actions and his beliefs didn’t match up any more. He had changed. Qrow had changed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow… being with you and the crew of the Harbinger… it’s made me see things differently. I don’t think I’m the same man I was when I met you. My whole life, I’ve been led by other people. My parents were great but they were poor, especially compared to most of the other families sending their kids to the Naval Academy. They told me that if I wanted to succeed I couldn’t ask questions. Just work hard and do what you’re told…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty good advice,” Qrow said, with a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t. It got me promoted but I wasn’t happy! Deep down, I knew that what we were doing out in the colonies was <em>wrong </em>but I thought other people knew better. I let other people make my decisions. It made me lose my drive… I didn’t even know what I was fighting for anymore. Who I <em>was</em>.” Clover moved so he was in front of Qrow, one hand stroking lightly over his cheekbone. He wanted to say this to his face, to look into his eyes. “You ask questions. You don’t let other people tell you what’s right. You decide for yourself and then you follow up those decisions with action. It’s honourable.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked, “I’m not sure I’m as noble as all that,” he muttered, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s hand gently guided him back, “You <em>are</em>. Don’t try to tell me otherwise. I’ve been with you every day for two months so I know.” Qrow rolled his eyes but he smiled. “And the way you spoke to the Admiral! I’ve never been so terrified and aroused in my whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed. Clover wanted to keep that sound ringing in his ears forever, “That’s what that face was?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover felt a blush start to creep up his neck, “Don’t try to change the topic. You have taught me more about honour in the last two months than the Navy taught me in ten years.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow shook his head but somehow his hands settled on Clover’s shoulders, “Alright, alright, I’ll take the damn compliment. So, who are you then if you’re not the man I met?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Clover smiled, “but for the first time in my life, I have the space to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we know you’re a brat,” Qrow smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Clover nodded, Qrow seemed to like his bratty streak so he was happy to own it. “And surprisingly gay,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly, gay?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>surprisingly</em> gay. Quite frankly, I’m astonished at how gay I am,” Clover gave Qrow a light kiss on the cheek in demonstration.</p><p> </p><p>“It was really a surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how long I might have gone on if Elm hadn’t told me,” Clover pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Elm <em>told you that you're gay?</em>” A little huff of laughter escaped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I guess when she saw me staring at your chest, she decided it was time I found out,” Clover grinned, hopeful for one more sparkling hit of Qrow’s infectious laughter. He got what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“You are more than ready. You’re a natural! I’ve never seen a man throw off his clothes faster.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets results,” Clover winked.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you not know you were gay? You!”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m just picky,” Clover shrugged.<em> I just hadn’t met anyone like you.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Qrow leaned back studying Clover’s face carefully, “does that mean that was…?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover hadn’t wanted to put it out there but looking deep into those entrancing eyes, he felt like he could be honest. “My first time? Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me!” Qrow said, looking concerned. “We could have gone slow, savoured it more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to go slow,” Clover admitted. “In fact, I think I have rather a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you put it like that…” Qrow said, he leaned in and stole a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Clover breathed in the scent of him and tried not to lose his head. How could a few kisses pick him apart so utterly? It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but tonight. This one chance they had. And he did not intend on wasting a single minute. “Would you mind helping me to tick a few more firsts off my list?” he smiled as Qrow’s breath stuttered on his lips. He lifted the man up, gently pulling him onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could help you out,” Qrow whispered.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Operation Sandpaper was a failure so the crew must come up with a new strategy to force their captains to fall in love naturally. Clover gets a new pocket coat. Qrow is stunned by the romance of the man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Life on ship returned to “normal” quite quickly. After a conversation so awkward that Qrow <em>almost </em>felt sorry for him, Tai had accepted that the whole desert island plan could have used a little more work. Being stuck on an island with a guy you really like and have sworn not to make a move on? A guy who is apparently allergic to shirts now? Not awkward <em>at all.</em></p><p> </p><p>Raven was the only one who didn’t seem to believe that their “holiday” hadn’t been sheer delight. Qrow put a lot of effort into moping and appearing sexually frustrated (he’d had a lot of practice ahaha) and he thought he had her convinced now.</p><p> </p><p>When Clover suggested that being secret lovers would be romantic, Qrow had scoffed. Now he had to admit the man was right.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just because it was <em>Clover</em>. It seemed like romance thrummed through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>When Qrow went down to the hold to stash some supplies, a hand would snake around his waist, pulling him behind a stack of crates for a scattering of secret kisses. When they sat in Qrow’s cabin at night, Clover’s calloused palm would find its way unerringly to his waist, a sparkle in those teal eyes daring him to protest. One night, Qrow was busy with the kids and went to bed late. He was about to blow out the lamp when his eyes flicked to Clover’s recruitment poster. He smiled sadly as his heart contracted with yearning… then he noticed a little scrawl marring the perfection of Clover’s smile. He strode over holding the lamp high. Someone had scribbled on it!</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes in rage. <em>Tai! I bet he wrote something rude.</em></p><p> </p><p>But when he got closer he saw the words and his face broke out into a smile. Right underneath the words I WANT YOU Clover had written, “So much!” A little heart and his signature completed the work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s signed the damn poster. What a dork.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow thought about taking the poster down. It kinda ruined the whole fake not-dating thing if their affection was written on the wall in thick black ink for everyone to see… but when his hands reached up he found he couldn’t bear to do it. No one came into his cabin much these days… except Clover.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it could stay.</p><p> </p><p>While they were stuck on the island, Tai had made a whole new pocket suit… much to Clover’s delight and Qrow’s horror. It consisted of a tail coat (sleeveless of course) and a wide belt with pockets hanging off it. Qrow had been completely baffled until Tai had explained that it was to allow Clover to have the flexibility of more pockets (for treasure) without it ruining the line of his pants (for ass).</p><p> </p><p>Tai had said booty about fifteen times in that sentence. Yang nearly choked laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked down at the two idiots cavorting on the deck and rolled his eyes. Clover was teaching Tai how to use scraps of cloth to make a fishing lure. Qrow tried to be sick of their nonsense but it was hard. They were so earnest and happy. Who could get excited about a belt with pouches hanging off it? They were like puppies!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn it I’m grinning like an idiot again, I can just feel it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Careful or the wind will change and you’ll end up looking cheerful forever,” Raven warned.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned and saw a similar smile lighting up her face. “I can’t help it. Look at these dorks,” he gestured helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I try not to. How many pockets can one man have? Is he going to start selling pies on street corners?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s actually a pretty good cook…” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so fucking gone. When are you going to make a move? You’re no spring chicken baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I could always do with reminding that my biological clock is ticking from the woman with two partners,” Qrow growled. He was quite proud of that one. Just the right note of bitter deprivation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fuck around,” Raven challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fucking around! I told you how it is. Go scrub the deck or something. I’m busy pining here.” He looked down and saw Clover had gone. <em>Damn it.</em> The pants were actually very flattering. Tai was getting GOOD with fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you pine over anyone who gets excited about pockets?!” Raven said, ignoring the obvious irony. “That outfit is so stupid! What an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>A light cough startled them into turning. Behind them stood Clover, his chin aloft and his posture stiff. “I am not an idiot, thank you, madam. I happen to think that your husband’s attire is very practical, so good day.” And with that, he turned his imperial head and marched off.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow took a deep in-breath. <em>Holy crap.</em></p><p> </p><p>Raven’s eyes widened as she watched the retreating figure.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they turned to each other, blinked slowly and burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Raven gasped, tears forming in her eyes. “<em>I love him.</em> You watch it Qrow, if you don’t get a move on I’ll take him for myself!” She lifted a hand in the air and imitated Clover’s stiff military walk, “Your husband’s attire is very practical, good day!” she clutched the rail and fell apart laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Madam</em>,” Qrow huffed, incapable of getting out more than one word.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare I?!”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you?!” Qrow gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“He has such a big stick up his ass! I bet James fell in love with him too. He will be so mad when he finds out Clover is your boyfriend. I wish I could be there to see his face,” she sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Qrow muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a picture of him up in your cabin,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tai has a picture of a corgi.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know he loves that dog more than me. No need to get personal,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow held her deadly serious gaze for a full minute before they both dissolved into giggles again.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did we do for entertainment before Tai and Clover?” Raven guffawed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even remember,” Qrow huffed back.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The smell of baking cookies filled the room and Summer stood on the table, raising her hands to get them to hush.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for attending this emergency crew meeting. So <em>somehow</em>, Qrow and Clover failed to get it on during Operation Sandpaper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love that name,” said Tai.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel that it lacked descriptive accuracy,” Vine mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I thought it would be <em>super</em> accurate,” Yang laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh!” Summer hissed. “Focus, we have to come up with another plan!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to Raven. She shrugged. “I’m all out of ideas. If Qrow can’t get with a guy who thinks the sun shines out his butt while alone and half-naked then he’s a lost cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! We leave no man behind!” Summer cried out, raising her fist to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh!” said Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if that table is really designed to for impassioned speeches,” Ren observed as the wood creaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… we can… push one of them overboard so the other one has to rescue them?” Ruby suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Elm said. “Guaranteed recipe for romance!”</p><p> </p><p>“They were both in the Navy… they can probably swim,” Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>The room sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could… find something they can bond over! Like a favourite thing. Or a shared hobby!” Ruby tried again.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to Elm.</p><p> </p><p>“You know both of them, right?” Summer asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Elm pondered, “Well… they were both in the Navy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeesssssss…” everyone chorused.</p><p> </p><p>“They were both military strategists! They both love military history!” Elm said, pleased that she could think of something when the two men were so different.</p><p> </p><p>Summer smiled, “I guess that explains what they were talking about all those evenings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly perfect date material,” Nora sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Ren looked scandalised.</p><p> </p><p>Raven growled, “I can’t believe my plan failed. I’m so annoyed at Qrow. Can’t I just order them to date?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tai laughed and Summer stomped, causing the table to sway ever so slightly. “No! We have to think of a way to force them to fall in love naturally. So… Ruby? You’re always so creative. Give us one more idea,” she beamed down at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes bright with joy beamed back. “Maybe Uncle Qrow just doesn’t know that Clover likes him back? We could just tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven whistled through her teeth. “It’s so crazy it just might work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him Clover liked him!” Tai said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not exactly a secret. They’re so in love it’s nauseating,” Harriet muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe Clover doesn’t know Qrow likes him?” Yang suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“We can tell him!” Ruby enthused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Operation Wake Up You Idiots is go!” Nora shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh!” hissed Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when planning is concluded!” Penny announced softly.</p><p> </p><p>“LET’S GET ROMANTIC!” Nora shout-whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’m so ex..” Summer leapt for joy and the table collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>Raven scooped her tumbling wife out of the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Summer said brightly. Raven gave her a wink.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do any of you even<em> know </em>what ‘clandestine meeting’ means?” Weiss groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it adds to the ambience,” Pyrrha smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Raven said, putting Summer back on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Elm?” Summer said, “Are you willing to be our double agent? I’m sure if they both knew just how much they like each other they’d get over this ridiculous Be Professional nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Elm shrugged. “Let’s do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Nora gave Elm a high five that cracked like a musket shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow’s so fucking doomed,” Raven said, nodding happily.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow face-planted into his feather pillow. He was still fully dressed but he couldn’t seem to find the motivation to get undressed and actually get into bed. He toed his boots off at least. It was a start.</p><p> </p><p>The battle planning was going well. They had a few really decent strategies to use, even if they were outgunned. The training was going well too. The kids and Clover’s team meshed surprisingly well. By training together they had all added to their skills. He was prouder of them than he’d ever been.</p><p> </p><p>The timbers of the ship creaked as it rocked on the waves. The water lapped against the hull. The moonlight streamed through the porthole. Qrow sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should be happy. This is what I wanted after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I miss Clover. I want to be able to kiss him when he walks past. I want to be able to lace his fingers between mine and kiss his knuckles one by one. I want to be able to wake up next to him in a bed warmed by his presence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whose dumb idea was this fake not-dating anyway?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A little noise by the porthole attracted his attention. Probably just seaweed scratching the glass… sometimes it got washed up with the swell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It would be so nice to wake up in his arms. We could snuggle in those hazy minutes that fill the space between sleep and wakefulness. I could learn the contours of him, meditate on each freckle until I’ve mapped every constellation on his skin…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The little noise at the porthole returned. Qrow blinked in confusion and sat up. A couple of muffled thumps had him out of bed and reaching for the handle to open the window. Through the thick glass he could see a figure, teal eyes wide with shock. He thought about just pushing the porthole open and throwing Clover into the sea (payback is a bitch) but he missed the man so much… so instead he waited until Cloves had swung his upper body out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>The window swung open and the brisk salt air of night swirled into the room. “What the hell are you doing?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mnnnfff mnggghhh miffff mngggghhh,” Clover said. He had a large dried tropical flower in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really,” Qrow said, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhnnnn mgffff mrnnnn,” Clover said, poking his chin forward and trying to entice Qrow to take the flower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s so adorable. What the hell?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow reached out and took the flower. It was a huge purple affair, one of the native flowers on their island where they’d had their recent holiday. Qrow hadn’t noticed him bring a flower back. <em>Sneaky!</em></p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you fit through the porthole?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly hope so,” Clover grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… How long have you been out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Half an hour, give or take.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t your fingers sore?” Qrow asked. The man was essentially clinging to the side of the ship in the dark. There was no ledge outside his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re numb now,” Clover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“And wet… are you not wet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saturated,” Clover beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” Qrow said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think it’s a little bit romantic?” Clover asked, his ever-cheerful voice giving way to a tiny note of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“I… think it’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover looked so happy Qrow’s chest hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, geez, your hands are going to drop off,” Qrow muttered, turning to hide the flush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… you might want to stand back,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why what are y..”</p><p> </p><p>Clover gripped the lintel above the porthole and swung his body away from the ship. Qrow looked on in alarm as Clover’s feet sailed in through the window and the rest of him followed. He swung through effortlessly and landed crouched on the floor. He stood up, polished off his uniform and gave a very cute salute.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you practice that?” Qrow asked, highly suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Clover lied.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed. He twirled the stem of the flower in his hand and then held it up, “Thanks for this. It’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted something to remember that day. I picked two. One for me and one for you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Qrow tried to find words to express his gratitude. He could feel his eyes prickling and coughed and turned away. Warm arms closed around his shoulders and Clover’s breath stirred his hair. “I’m just glad you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Qrow said, his fingers digging into Clover’s coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were the snarky, sassy one who has no time for affection and other disgusting human emotions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, rude,” Qrow laughed. He stepped back, getting lost for a minute in those clear pools of green.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me I’ve managed to worm my way into your black heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover lifted his hand to Qrow’s cheek, “I promise not to tell anyone. I know you have a reputation to maintain.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow fake-scowled, “Did you come in here just to tease me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I came here to kiss you,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then shut up,” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow Branwen vs The Spanish Armada</p><p>Also, I have <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1l7N-WLa3Q&amp;ab_channel=Tbrands88">this song</a> stuck in my head and I love it. Obviously, Tim Curry is Qrow X'D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stretched slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of the bedding. Brief flashes of a dream faded as he slowly recalled that today, reality was better than the sweetest of dreams. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled over, teal eyes blinked back at him, little smile lines showing a familiar face painted with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, pretty bird…” Clover said, reaching up a lazy hand to brush Qrow’s bangs back.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, boy scout. Weren’t you supposed to go back to your room?”</p><p> </p><p>“I must have fallen asleep. In my defence, you did put me through my paces last night,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow grinned, quite pleased with himself. “Well, while you’re here…” he opened his arms in welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Clover snooched over and wrapped Qrow up in warm arms. Qrow rested his cheek on the muscled chest and smiled. This was what he’d been missing. This moment.</p><p> </p><p>Clover kissed the top of his head, “I wish we could do this every morning. It’s so nice to just… be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a sap,” Qrow smiled, not ready to acknowledge that he felt exactly the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we c..” Clover started.</p><p> </p><p>“Ships ahoy!”A voice cried out above them. “Spanish galleons to port!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”Qrow leapt out of bed in one fluid motion. He grabbed Clover’s drawers and threw them over, “Get dressed!”</p><p> </p><p>He gathered all of Clover’s scattered clothing in record time and threw it all at the bed. Clover sat up and blinked, a shirt draped over his face. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a ship! Get dressed now!”Qrow started throwing on his own clothes as fast as he could. Before he could even button his shirt, he heard feet thumping down the steps. He looked towards the door in a panic. Clover froze in horror; he’d managed to get his pants on but nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>With a grace born of pure adrenaline, Qrow leapt across the room and threw open the porthole. “Get out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely I can hide under th..”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll go to your room next! You have to be there!” Qrow grabbed Clover’s arm and hauled him to the window. “Sorry!” he called out as he hefted Clover unceremoniously through the porthole and out into the drink. A startled yelp and a splash confirmed that he’d been successful.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow had just enough time to kick the rest of Clover’s clothing under the bed before the door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?! We have two Spanish battleships approaching fast!” Raven shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to look intimidating! I can’t defeat the Spanish armada wearing just <em>anything</em>,” he announced, trying to slow his heart rate down enough to casually button his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to matter how you look if we’re all at the bottom of the fucking ocean so HURRY UP!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Qrow muttered, throwing on his shoes and following her fast-retreating figure out onto the deck.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as his boots hit the decking, he could see the ships. Two huge Spanish battle galleons were approaching from the port side, fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Clover?!” Summer shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get him!” Tai called out.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow swept his gaze across the deck; time seemed to slow as the adrenaline hit him. He took a slow breath as he processed the scene around him. Then, he was ready. “Yang, Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha, fighting sails! Raven, take the helm! Barty, get the guns up and running, focus on the starboard side. Anyone who is free, help Barty! Now <em>go!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Elm shouted, “Let’s do this!” she gestured to Clover’s team and followed Barty.</p><p> </p><p>With the basic preparations underway, Qrow turned his eyes to the enemy. The ships advanced steadily, banners bright. One was formidable but the other, well… it had to be a flagship. It was elegant, graceful and absolutely <em>massive.</em> All the wealth and pride of a conquering nation, represented in this feat of engineering. This was them then, the best of the Spanish fleet. It was going to be quite the fight.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s morning had started well. He woke in his lover’s bed, sleepy and satisfied. The scent of the sheets, the rise and fall of Qrow’s chest, the taste which lingered on his lips… life had seemed very good for a time.</p><p> </p><p>And then all of a sudden he was being thrown out a porthole and into the Atlantic Ocean. He’d tried to suggest that perhaps now was a good time to let the crew in on their little liaison but by the time he’d got his sleepy brain on task enough to open his mouth, it quickly filled with saltwater.</p><p> </p><p><em>Excellent</em>, he thought as he swam around the Harbinger and started to clamber up the side of the ship to his, thankfully unlatched, window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good morning, Qrow and what a lovely morning it is. Perfect weather for lying in bed and cuddling, don’t you think? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clover sighed.</p><p> </p><p>At least the freezing cold brine had woken him up.</p><p> </p><p>He popped his porthole open and clambered, dripping, into his tiny room. As soon as he’d closed the window he could hear footsteps approaching. Without stopping to think, he threw himself into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and Tai stood there looking frazzled, “What are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“There are two Spanish battleships on an intercept course with us!” Tai gestured wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn,” said Clover, because it seemed like the kind of thing that he should say.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you sleep through that!?” Tai gaped, “Nora called out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I’m a heavy sleeper?” Clover tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come on then!” Tai half-turned and swung the door open again. Clover had enough time to think that he might just have gotten away with it. “Wait…” Tai said, turning, “are you… wet?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover swallowed hard, “I’m a little sweaty… it must have been a bad dream…” a small river of water ran out of his hair and down the side of his face. He pulled the covers a little higher.</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s eyes travelled slowly to the huge puddle on the floor, in front of the porthole, and back. “Okaaaaaayyyy… I mean I’m familiar with wet dreams but this is kinda ridicu..”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tai!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for that. Just come on! These ships are huge!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course!” Clover nodded furiously. He did not move.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Tai gasped, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… naked?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam Bellamy fights naked. He does ok,” Tai shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fighting naked, Tai. Think of the gunpowder.”</p><p> </p><p>Tai grimaced, “Alright, fair point. Just get your ass on deck then! We need all hands!” Then with one last puzzled glance at the puddle on the floor, he was off.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>They all knew the plan. They’d gone over it a thousand times. Battleships don’t have artillery at the front or the rear of the ship; all the guns were on the sides. It was also very hard to hit the very front or rear of a ship. Much easier to hit the broadside, bigger target. Harbinger was fast and Qrow’s crew were sharp. Qrow hoped that it would be enough.  </p><p> </p><p>Two against one?<br/><br/></p><p>His kind of odds.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, you know what to do!” Qrow called out. The prow of the ship swung around and they were head on to the Spanish ships. Qrow could see the banners of the Spanish court fluttering in the breeze. They were charging at full speed. Would Harbinger be able to swing about at the crucial moment? Were they fast enough to pull this madness off? Only time would tell.</p><p> </p><p>The ships ploughed towards them, the ocean spray sending up a scattering of rainbows as the vessels cut deep into the waves. They both sat low in the water. They must be carrying a lot of weight. Big guns. Great big guns… but all that iron slows you down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe it would be enough…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How close are we going to go?” Clover popped up beside him. Qrow could hear the fear in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a calculation. Qrow had been on the water so long it was pure instinct. “Hard to port on my mark,” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye-aye Captain!” Raven cried.</p><p> </p><p>Clover nearly fell over.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow narrowed his eyes and waited, every cell in his body poised.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to just shoot them full of holes? Scare them away?” Tai whinged. “What is even the point of being a pirate without any booty?! I wanted a coat to go with my powdered wig!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned to tell him to shut up and was greeted by the sight of Tai in a huge grey powdered wig and full French court regalia. He waved a lace cuff in Qrow’s face and turned up his nose, striking a pose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How the hell had he even…?!?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK TAI?” Qrow hadn’t meant to get distracted but the wig was two feet tall. It blocked out the sun. Because of fucking course it did. The most dedicated, bravest, most honourable band of pirates the waves had ever seen <em>and Tai</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently having the right outfit is super important for sea battles,” Tai sassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe now is not the best time t..” Clover started.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned just in time to see the three-cornered hat of a Spanish Captain peeping over the rail of the support ship as it loomed in his view. “Now, Raven!” he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the rail closest to him as the ship swung hard left, just as it hit the apex of the turn, Barty fired the first shot. They were close enough for the muzzle blast to send sparks onto the Spanish support vessel. If they returned fire, it could set Harbinger alight. “Get some water!”Qrow shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“On it!” Blake called out.</p><p> </p><p>A second cannon blast tore through the air and a section of the support ship exploded into a shower of splinters. Above him, Qrow could hear Nora whooping, “Take that!!! Yes!!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Spanish ships were trying to turn, if they managed to get side on and open fire, the battle was as good as done. A third cannonball whistled through the air and cut the centre mast on the support vessel.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice shot!” Qrow shouted, hoping that the gunners could hear him. “Get ready on the mainsail!” he called out to Yang. He could feel the tug of the wind in his hair… if he could get the timing right…</p><p> </p><p>They had crossed the front of the support ship and were just passing the flagship; two more shots rang out and dished out some damage to the prow of the flagship. The Spanish returned fire but the angle was too tight, and the huge balls of lead sunk beneath the waves. Now Harbinger had passed the ships, the real battle began.</p><p> </p><p><em>All we have to do is get behind them…</em> Qrow told himself, knowing just how hard that was going to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard starboard! Unfurl the mainsail!” Yang let the rope go in her hand and Jaune tied it off. Harbinger surged forward, banking around. Both the Spanish ships had started to turn, trying to get a good shot. It was lucky. It meant that they would be front on to Harbinger just a few seconds longer…</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby!” Qrow shouted. He loved this ship. Everything they had been through together, everything they had survived. When the whole world had abandoned him, scorned him for daring to put his own values above the will of the King, she had been there for him. Always reliable. Always strong. Always <em>loyal.</em></p><p> </p><p>They arced out around the Spanish vessels and for a minute Qrow looked into the Spanish Captain’s eyes. The man raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Brace everyone!” Qrow shouted. The hand fell.</p><p> </p><p>A huge boom rang in his ears deafening him, closely followed by a second. The cabin behind him exploded and shrapnel flew out. A piece of wood cut his face but he didn’t even feel it. He just had to get the timing right, they’d only be vulnerable for a few more seconds, “Come on baby!” Qrow screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!!!” Raven screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“QROW!!!” she gasped, as a ball whistled through the air and splashed into the ocean behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow could feel the ship reverberate as Barty loosed two more shots. He didn’t even see if they hit. His whole world had narrowed to this single choice. Smoke and blood did not exist. There was only this ship. The wind. The water.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover hissed. Qrow didn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt the moment. It was right. “Now! Hard starboard! Yang, furl the mainsail!”</p><p> </p><p>The ship turned so fast Qrow thought it might tip over but somehow, Raven kept her steady as she near skipped across the surface of the waves. “She rides!” Raven called.</p><p> </p><p>“Barty, now!” Qrow bellowed, hoping against hope that the Doc could hear him. Whether he heard or not, the cannons boomed in answer as Harbinger swung in behind the ships and gave them a full broadside. The Spanish crews were in chaos, they couldn’t decide whether to run or turn and fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Heave to!” Qrow shouted, hoping to slow their progress as they made the pass. Jaune and Ren leapt into action as two more shots blasted a hole low in the flagship. It wouldn’t be enough to sink it yet but if the weather got nasty they’d be meeting Davey Jones soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Clover cried out. “What a shot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, get that mainsail ready again, we might need to get out of here quickly!” Summer called out, leaping over the rail to help her daughter with the heavy ropes.</p><p> </p><p>They had time for a final shot as they cleared the stern of the support vessel, crippled without a mainmast. “Mainsail! Let’s get out of here!” Qrow called out but he needn’t have bothered, the sail unfurled and caught the wind and Harbinger surged forwards. The two Spanish ships turned and managed to get side-on. Three cannons fired at once and Qrow’s fingernails dug into the wood. He watched in horror as three huge balls of lead soared into the sky, arcing towards his beautiful ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull!” Summer screamed. Tai grabbed the rope and hauled with her. The mainsail turned and the ship leapt, cresting a huge wave and sliding forwards in the swell. The cannonballs reached their apex and, like the soaring crow upon her mast, Harbinger flew. The cannonballs hurtled down and splashed harmlessly into the waves just short of their target.</p><p> </p><p>“Summer, I love you!” Raven cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Summer shouted back, her teeth flashing white in a face black with gunpowder.</p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome!!!” Ruby shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww man,” Tai said, his face crumpled in despair.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Clover asked, searching him desperately for injury.</p><p> </p><p>“I burnt my wig!” Tai complained, taking the wig off his head and pouting at a black spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Let me see,” Clover said. He reached out and Tai handed him the wig. Clover threw it overboard.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow fell in love with him just that tiny bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“Harsh,” Tai said.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your colour,” Clover deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“What now, Captain?” Raven called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of range and then turn about. I want them to see us. I want them to know that we’re not done yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The ship turned about and the whole crew came up on deck to watch two of the greatest ships in the Spanish armada turn tail and limp back to port.</p><p> </p><p>Summer came up beside Qrow and put her hand on his shoulder. “You did it baby bird!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We</em> did it,” Qrow corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Summer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bleeding,” she touched his cheek lightly and her hand came away red.</p><p> </p><p>“Must just be a scratch, I feel amazing!” Qrow laughed, giddy with it all.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought it would work…” Clover said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you don’t know Harold Damned Branwen,” Summer beamed, slapping Qrow on the back so hard he nearly choked. “Clover, why are you wet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a dream!” Clover blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Tai spluttered so hard he couldn’t even pun. A day of miracles.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wanted to see the look on Summer’s face, he really did; but between the terror, the joy and the sheer adrenaline, he was laughing so hard that his eyes streamed and he missed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh okkkaayyyyyyyyy,” she said. “Now, who wants victory cookies?!”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaotic pirates are hard work but the family feels are worth it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s heartbeat was loud in his ears. It had been a few hours now, but the thrill of battle still echoed through him. He never enjoyed fighting really but he had to admit that he liked the rush.</p><p> </p><p>He checked the ropes as he paced. His gentle hands found the many wounds on Harbinger and offered a salve where they could. He nailed a few planks across a gash in the starboard side, tied ropes off and tarred a few cracks. The hole in the main cabin was going to take time to repair. The damage was confined to the rooms above deck. The hull wasn’t breached, so there was no danger of the ship sinking. Qrow tore the loose planks away and just tidied it up a bit. They’d need to wait until they made it to shore before they could really do much about it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, when he felt that his beautiful lady of the sea was well enough cared for, he approached Raven at the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you Qrow, good battle,” Raven said magnanimously.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thank you?” Qrow said, a little thrown.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. As Captain, I’m delighted at how well we came through it as a crew. Those Ace Ops assholes aren’t all bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rae, you’re not the Captain,” Qrow said, because it seemed easier than trying to unpack <em>all that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Then why does everyone listen to me instead of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re terrifying,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“You admit it! Hah! I’m Captain, Qrow. You just don’t realise it yet. <em>Look at me</em>.” Raven posed. She was wearing a tattered black dress, a corset, and a three-cornered hat. Her hair billowed in the wind as she gripped the wheel, the CROW flag streaming through the air above her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will leave you on a desert island forever,” Qrow said, as salty as the briny deep.</p><p> </p><p>“Already beat you to it,” Raven grinned. “I’ll put you down another well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>such</em> a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s a skill I have honed over many years,” Raven said with the satisfied air of a master craftsman.</p><p> </p><p>“It shows,” Qrow nodded. “Uh, that was some pretty amazing sailing there, Rae. Thank you. I guess I’m… proud of you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment they just shared an understanding. There was love and hatred and half a lifetime of memories. They’d made it through all of it though. They’d made it through together.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’re proud of me, I kicked ass. We were surfing! That’s impossible,” she noted. “I’m basically a god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Keep your head on, sis,” Qrow smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that Spanish Captain’s face? His mouth all open in a big O? That was <em>fun</em>,” Raven grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it was a little,” Qrow admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Raven asked, correcting their course a few degrees.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“You fucked him yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rae can you not?!” Qrow squawked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Raven shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever tried to <em>not</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you go take the inventory or something?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m steering the ship, you doofus. You go do the inventory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Qrow said. “I guess I could.”</p><p> </p><p>As he wandered off towards the lower deck Raven chuckled to herself, “Do I hear a Yes Ma’am?!”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked up at the moon, it was full tonight and every wave crested silver. She smiled as the cool breeze tingled across her skin and Blake snuggled just a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re cold, we can go inside…” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I like it here,” Blake muttered, her voice heavy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yang’s fingers curled on her shoulder and she nuzzled her face gently into that silken, sweet-smelling hair. “Me too,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to convey the feeling which swelled in her chest. After everything they had been through together, these little moments meant so much more than they used to. They had both endured so much, come so far for each other. The hook which had replaced her hand meant nothing compared to the emotional scars they had both endured. Yang thought that she knew what love was but after losing it, fighting for it and finally winning this precious heart back, she felt it more powerfully than she thought was possible.</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s smile was often laced with pain. Yang loved to throw a stupid pun her way. Blake would groan and roll her eyes but for a minute, the pain was gone. And that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like she had been blessed. She’d seen so much loss, so much agony in the eyes of others and yet here she was with one arm draped casually around the woman she loved. Content. They had endured so much but it was worth it. It was worth it a thousand times over, if only for the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she said, the breeze taking her words out over the restless ocean.</p><p> </p><p>A soft breath replied, a murmur which was little more than an utterance in a dream. Yang lifted Blake’s head ever so gently and peered down into her face. Her eyes were closed, breath slow and even. She’d fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The heavy sensation in Yang’s chest sunk down to her belly and she felt her eyes prick with tears. <em>I’ll protect you</em>, she thought, holding this dear form with an intensity that lit her eyes with a deep red glow. <em>Nothing will touch you while I’m here.</em></p><p> </p><p>They sat like that for a long time, as the sound of the waves lapping the hull soothed sleeping brow and loving heart alike. Finally, Yang moved ever so slowly and scooped Blake up in her arms. She carried the sleeping form to their bunkroom and laid her down gently on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked down on that cherished face, Yang felt almost as if it was too much to bear. She lowered her head and pressed her lips to Blake’s forehead in a silent promise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang…” Blake whispered in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>After gazing lovingly at the sleeping form for far, far too long, Yang finally went back above deck. The others were mostly asleep after the excitement of the battle but she always found that the adrenaline kept her awake. She walked idly around the ship, stopping to chat to Barty, who was manning the wheel. He told her he was happy to see her happy. The words made her joy all the more real.</p><p> </p><p>It’s amazing how nearly losing something made you value it so much more.</p><p> </p><p>As she made her way to the prow, she could see a shadow. It looked like a large bird of prey. A hunched form with two hands resting on the rail like gnarled talons. Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“That was some fight, huh?” she said, announcing her presence. Nora had made a game of sneaking up on Qrow and scaring the absolute shit out of him so Yang decided to give him a break.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey firecracker,” Qrow said, still gazing out at the waves. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m an adult now, right?” Yang laughed. The idea of Qrow playing the good parent was seriously hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. No way. You’re this high,” Qrow turned and smiled, putting his hand flat on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a decade ago,” Yang muttered. “I’m young and energetic, anyway. You’re the one who’s ancient, shouldn’t <em>you</em> be in bed? You know how cranky you get if you don’t have a nice nanna nap and a full night’s shut-eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Har har. We both know I need at least two naps now I’m a full-time babysitter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re meant to start with ‘kids these days…’ and then something about a lawn?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow chuckled, “I should probably just get Tai to make me a walking frame and be done with it.”</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled as the boat rocked gently, comfortable in the silence.</p><p> </p><p>A walking frame, huh? Yang wondered if there was any bitterness behind the joke. Qrow was always relaxed, maybe a little self-deprecating but he seemed happy most of the time. Her mum, Summer, had said to her once that Qrow was sad when he worked for the Navy but he’d always seemed… content at least, here.</p><p> </p><p>It must be weird for him though, being on a ship with his sister and her two partners. <em>I wonder if he gets lonely…</em> Yang watched the waves rise and fall, dark depths obscured by the reflections of the stars. The full moon sliding over the waves in a swirling trail of silver. She could almost still feel the heat of Blake’s head resting against her shoulder. There was so much joy in her heart and here was Qrow, alone. It didn’t seem fair somehow, that life had blessed her and forgotten him. He was a good guy, under all the bluster. He deserved a bit of happiness too.</p><p> </p><p>She had seen the way he looked at Clover. He’d gone from ranting about being assigned a government babysitter to seeming to enjoy Clover’s company so fast. Yang didn’t like the man at first. He had Qrow thrown in prison! But if Qrow could see past that and find it in his heart to forgive Clover, maybe she could too. She certainly liked the way the pain left Qrow’s smile when Clover was near. Maybe she and her uncle weren’t so different after-all.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Clover,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stiffened beside her, his face turned towards the distant horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not as much of a jerk as I thought he was,” she continued, in a carefully casual tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” muttered Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s obviously interested in you,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow coughed violently and recovered. “Obviously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Unless there’s some mystery staring-at-Qrow’s-butt disease going around.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t stare at my butt!” Qrow grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“He only loads stores when you’re on deck,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s bent over… with his face at butt height… I thought he’d thrown his back out the first time, he was down there for so long,” Yang said nonchalantly, picking some non-existent fluff off her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed and waved the suggestion away.</p><p> </p><p>“He stares and you know it!” Yang poked him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah ok, the man knows a nice butt when he sees it. So what?”</p><p> </p><p>“So do something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Qrow asked. His face was in shadow but there was something… different in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is embarrassing. I didn’t think I’d have to be the one to have The Talk with you….  But ok…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, PLEASE no. I’ll talk to him, ok? Just please don’t give me the birds and the bees, <em>please</em>,” Qrow begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Yang shrugged, “but if you two aren’t rocking the boat by Friday, I’ll send my dad to give you some sex education and that is a hard promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea boi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’d better get moving. You’re not getting any younger!” she cackled, shoving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Yang Xiao Long. Fuck you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome!” she gave him finger guns. He’d earned it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway who are you out here giving me relationship advice? Did Raven send you? She did, didn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Yang gave him the proud look of accomplished daters everywhere, “I just tucked my super cute girlfriend into bed so I was feeling generous but sure, just waste the rest of your days pining. Don’t let me get in the way of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blake?” Qrow asked, his face slowly lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one. I think I’m in love, Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back and opened his arms wide and she wrapped her own around his waist. “Nice work, firecracker. You done good,” he gave her a big squeeze and then let go, his face lit with genuine joy.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Yang beamed. “And it feels great, so what the hell are you waiting for?!”</p><p> </p><p>“This, I guess,” Qrow smiled and stretched out one hand, ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, she let him up off the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite a good throw, huh?” Qrow said, stretching his jaw from where it had been suddenly slammed into the floorboards.</p><p> </p><p>“I learnt from the best,” Yang said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. One pocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snuggles all round &lt;3</p><p>(...thanks to my wonderful spouse Shady who made me all soff with the thought of I Love You traced lovingly into skin - stop it Shady this is meant to be crack fic why you got to be liek this)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The night after the battle was cool. A gentle breeze skimmed the top of an ocean as still as mottled glass. The moon was waning and low-lying clouds roamed the darkened skies, hiding and revealing the silver arc as they wended their way.</p><p> </p><p>Below deck, in an affectionate ball of cuddle, three mischievous minds schemed. Well, one schemed and the other two tolerated it for the sake of snuggles. It was a hard life, being married to Summer Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Elm said Clover is worried about dating a co-worker…” Summer pondered aloud. She was lying between her two spouses, arms spread wide with two cherished heads resting on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that never ends well,” Tai chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hasn’t he got over that?! He’s been here so long that Nora’s started sneaking up on him. We all know he’s not going back to the Navy,” Raven growled as Summer threaded loving fingers through her thick hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?” Summer asked. “He seems so dedicated to the military!”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow went through this exact thing. He started questioning the orders, stopped wearing the uniform…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still following orders isn’t he?” Tai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but how do you think he got out here in the first place?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Admiral sent him?” Tai shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Clover was the one who came down those stairs with a pardon. I’m sure he put the idea into James’s head. Qrow and the Admiral didn’t exactly part on the best terms,” Raven smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he had a lot more agency in this than he let on, too. He was making doe-eyes at Qrow the second he got on board. And throwing his clothes off. The man’s not subtle. It’s so frustrating that they won’t just make out already,” Summer pouted. “Oh… Elm did think there might be another reason that Clover isn’t going for it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Tai asked sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… apparently he hasn’t… had many boyfriends before….?”</p><p> </p><p>“How many is not many?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t say but it sounded like maybe… not any…?” Summer said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s obvious he’s gay so that’s not it… maybe he uh…” Tai said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“A guy that hot and flirty? A virgin? No fucking way,” Raven scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. That’s stupid. Maybe he’s frightened of commitment. I understand. A Real Man needs to be unencumbered, free of the shackles of long term relationships which will only drag him d.. ouch!” Tai finished rather abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Summer continued, removing her finger from Tai’s ribs, “what else do we know about Clover? I am absolutely sure that once they just open up a little they’ll realise they’re perfect for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has a stick up his ass,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s devilishly handsome,” Tai added.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything that’s not painfully obvious?” Summer laughed.  </p><p><br/>
“Well… I don’t know if it’s relevant but…” Tai started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeessssss?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I think he likes going swimming naked?” Tai muttered, unsure whether this was secret men’s business which he shouldn’t disclose.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You excuse what?</em>” said Raven, her mouth not quite caught up with her brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Why on Earth do you think that?” Summer asked, circling her fingers lightly on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just before the battle… when I went to get him… he was sitting in bed completely nude and there was this huge puddle in front of his porthole…”</p><p> </p><p>There was a minute of silence as the trio contemplated this scene.</p><p> </p><p>“When you say <em>completely nudddeeeee</em>…” Raven said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“He had a sheet pulled up to here,” Tai gestured to his chin, rather sadly. Raven lifted a hand and gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“And he <em>was </em>wet…” Summer said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“He was wet. He said he had a nightmare but seriously, he was saturated,” Tai said.</p><p> </p><p>“TAI,” Raven said, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me just get this straight ok? You go to get Clover and he’s nude and he’s just climbed in the damn window soaking wet and you decide that he likes. Nude. Swimming.”</p><p> </p><p>Summer gave a little snort. Tai propped himself up on his elbow to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it looked like he’d been out in the ocean and he said he didn’t have any clothes on so what else should I think?” Tai asked. “It’s a weird hobby sure, but it made sense! Nice cold water on bare skin is very refreshing! He probably didn’t want me to know in case I worried about the girls seeing him.”</p><p> </p><p>Summer started giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Taiger, I’ll talk you through it,” Raven grinned. “Qrow was late to the battle too… I went down to his room and he’d barely got his pants on. When I opened the door he was over by the porthole and he was super flustered.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Tai asked.</p><p> </p><p>The two women just giggled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not suggesting that they went nude swimming <em>together?!</em>” Tai gasped. He knew that Clover had loosened up since he’d come aboard but that seemed like a hell of a jump.</p><p> </p><p>A deep rumble of laughter bubbled from Raven’s lips as she hugged them both just a little tighter. “Yes, Tai. That’s exactly what I’m suggesting. They were <em>swimming together</em>,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe they woke up together and heard you thumping down the stairs? And someone had to make a quick exit?” Summer spelled out slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Tai exclaimed, indignant.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeeeeessssss,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s face slowly resolved into a perfect, shocked :O “I can’t believe Qrow did that and didn’t tell me all the juicy details. What a bitch!” Tai pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“So I guess Operation Wake Up You Idiots is cancelled,” Summer sighed. “What a pity! I was starting to enjoy ruining Qrow’s life in a nice way for once…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we can still ruin his life,” Raven said, her smile as black as the RAVEN on their jolly roger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m interested,” Summer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in,” Tai grumbled darkly.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slowly made his way back to his cabin, a smile still lighting his face from the happy news. Seeing Yang so full of confidence, so full of<em> joy</em> was all the reward he could ever have hoped for. Sometimes he worried that the kids were going to grow up too hard. Thrust too soon into a world of iron and hard bargains. Then he saw that smile. He saw that smile and he realised that no matter how hard things were, there was also comfort. Trust and family and joy. And love apparently, if you were brave enough to reach for it.</p><p> </p><p>When Qrow opened his cabin door, he could feel a presence.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who could possibly be skulking around in my room after dark?</em> Qrow smirked to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He took off his hat and jacket, and hung them on the hooks on the wall. He kicked off his boots, peeled off his socks and then slowly raised his arms, ready to take his shirt off. A figure detached itself from the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, Clover. You’re such a good boy. I absolutely would have waited until you got your shirt off. Not like it would take long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Ebi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d come and give you a piece of my mind about throwing me out a window,” Clover said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>really sorry</em> about that.” Qrow drawled, “I feel <em>terrible</em>. I mean what kind of monster would just throw a man in the ocean like that? It’s inhumane.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was meant to at least walk the plank first,” Clover’s eyes flicked to where Qrow’s fingers still toyed with the top button of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t really have time but I promise next time I’ll get the plank out just for you,” Qrow finally lifted his shirt and pulled it off his back. He threw it at Clover, who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you’ve given me a good telling off, I guess you can go,” Qrow teased.</p><p> </p><p>Clover draped the shirt over the back of a chair and fixed Qrow with one of his patented, glittering smiles, “I thought we might have a little supper to celebrate our victory. The Esmeralda, the vessel we boarded, also had some chocolate. I've been saving it.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow froze. “You had better not be joking.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover reached into one of his ten thousand pockets then held out his hand, displaying a little metal tin.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes absolutely lit up. “Yes! Gimme!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Wait up!” Clover said, laughing as Qrow tried to prise the treat from his hands. “Get off me you wild animal!” he held the precious tin up as high as he could, using his minor height advantage to the fullest.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had chocolate in almost a year, Clover,” Qrow’s eyes flashed, his voice low and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be quick,” Clover laughed. He went to the cupboard and pulled out two sturdy cups. He poured a measure of brandy into each then sat down. “Come on,” he said, spreading his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sat beside him and Clover handed him a cup. He lifted his own and smiled, “To the top military strategist<em> not</em> in the British Navy,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“And his irritatingly tall boyfriend,” Qrow replied, clinking their cups.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, from Captain in the British Navy to boyfriend status. I’m moving up in the world,” Clover’s words were light but his fingers skimmed Qrow’s jaw as he fixed Qrow with another blinding smile. This close, his teal eyes were rimmed with darker blue and little crinkles formed at their corners when he smiled. The little dusting of freckles on his cheeks made him look younger, still so full of joy. Full of hope.</p><p> </p><p>In a second which lasted an eternity, Qrow saw a future which he never realised he wanted. He imagined waking up in Clover’s arms. He imagined teaching the kids history together. He imagined his all his moments being measured in increments made of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined being happy.</p><p> </p><p>And it hurt. It hurt like an old wound finally cleaned and bathed in sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt like healing.</p><p> </p><p>Clover gave him one final light and loving touch, then opened the tin. The scent of chocolate wove around Qrow causing his senses to overload for a second. When he came too, Clover had pressed one square of chocolate to his lips. “Here…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow opened his mouth, letting Clover’s fingers trace his lips as he placed the treat between them. “Mmmmmm,” Qrow moaned, “That is so fucking gooooood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful,” Clover chuckled. “If anyone hears you, they’ll wonder what we’re up to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them wonder,” Qrow sighed happily as he rolled the flavour around his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“More?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, obviously yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow accepted one more piece and then they fed each other in turn. Finally, their cups were empty and only one lonely square of bliss remained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fight you for it,” Qrow said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious, no one likes chocolate that much,” Clover smiled indulgently.  </p><p> </p><p>“To the <em>death</em>,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>Clover laughed and leaned in close, brushing a dark lock of hair from Qrow’s eyes. While Qrow was lost in those clear teal pools, Clover took the last piece of chocolate and crammed it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You ASSHOLE!” Qrow gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Clover just chewed like the damn brat he was.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it!” Qrow leapt onto his lap and kissed him furiously, trying to get as much chocolate as he could with his tongue. Somewhere along the line, the chocolate ran out. The kiss lasted an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>After a time, Qrow found himself lying on the bed trying to catch his breath with a strong man in his arms and the taste of chocolate still on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want me to be your boyfriend?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, if you want to…” Qrow said. He looked at the boards on the ceiling above him and let a slow breath settle his nerves. Yang’s words rang in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sick of waiting for love. I want it now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want to!” Clover said. “But…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” Qrow panicked mildly.</p><p> </p><p>Clover rolled over and gave him a kiss. His breath was still sweet and his touch was as light and reverent as the morning sun. “I’d like to tell everyone. What’s the point of having a gorgeous boyfriend if you can’t show him off?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s heart flooded with relief and then the full impact of those soft words hit him. He curled his fingers on Clover’s chest and just enjoyed the moment. The warmth in his heart, the heat on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, you’re right. It’s totally pointless,” he grinned. The idea of being arm candy was a lot nicer than he’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you don’t mind?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” Qrow said, smoothing a single line of worry from Clover’s brow. “I’ll tell them at dinner tomorrow, ok? I can’t wait to see their faces. Tai is going to be so pissed! I did enjoy the secret kisses while they lasted though. You were right. It was romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was.” Clover wrapped him up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m excited about being official! I can kiss you all the time!” Clover said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“You can kiss me until your face gets tired,” Qrow promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired of kissing you?” Clover scoffed as his fingers caressed love hearts into Qrow’s skin, “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TAIYANG!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Tai peered at his reflection in the tiny hand mirror and smoothed his eyebrows down one last time. He put the precious mirror back in a drawer and tugged at his outfit, straightening an errant hem. He liked the way the coat framed his chest, drawing the eye to two top buttons carelessly left undone. Subtle but tempting. It had been so long since he’d tried to impress someone except his wives like this and he had to admit that it was exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Finally feeling ready for his big debut, he flashed himself a winning smile in the mottled glass of the porthole and bounded up the stairs. The morning was bright and the breeze was light and cooling. Sunshine streamed down on the freshly swabbed deck and the wind ruffled his hair just so. It was a day <em>made</em> for flirting.</p><p> </p><p>Tai looked carefully around the deck. He saw Raven at the helm and she gave him a little nod of appreciation. At least the outfit had one fan. He winked back at her and looked to where the sun sat low in the morning sky. He wanted some nice back lighting. His hair was so fair and fine that with a good blast of sunshine from behind, it lit up like liquid gold. He’d been told once or twice that it was quite the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been surprised at how much Raven liked Clover. After the initial thirsting for his blood because he arrested her brother, of course. It was very rare for her to look at men at all. <em>What is it that Clover and I have in common? Must be the combination of boyish smile and rugged good looks…</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, he found the perfect perch up on the rail on the port side. He made himself comfortable and struck a pose, one foot swinging with casual ease. It was vital that he look naturally gorgeous, as if he was just this dazzling when he rolled out of bed and hadn’t been grooming for over an hour. If a job was worth doing, it was worth doing well, right?</p><p> </p><p>It was a lovely spot to sit anyway, with the sun slowly climbing the azure arc of the clear, Caribbean sky. It warmed his skin through the layers of clothing and made him feel good to be alive. He should be up any moment now. Luckily, Clover’s military upbringing made him as precise and predictable as clockwork.</p><p> </p><p>Tai heard the hatch open from down below and snuck a tiny glance. It was just Summer. She had a huge bowl and Tai blinked in confusion, she tilted it towards him and he shook his head. Popcorn. She had made a huge bowl of popcorn. He made little finger hearts and pointed at her and she beamed back. He had really better put on a good show then, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Tai turned his gaze back to the waves and heard the hatch again. This time he didn’t have to turn around, somehow, he just <em>knew</em>. The sound of heavy boots on wood rang out, then Clover draped one arm casually over the rail beside him. One muscled arm, graced with scattered freckles and a single faded swipe of white scar.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Clover said, holding a steaming cup of tea and gazing out at the shimmering waves.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly a little better now,” Tai said, flashing his pearly whites.</p><p> </p><p>Clover looked slightly confused but smiled back and sipped his tea. They had gone without tea for a few weeks and Clover had been so devastated. Turned out he had a real thing for the stuff, much to the amusement of Harold “coffee and rum until death” Branwen.</p><p> </p><p>“How is the outfit going?” Tai asked. “Are there any alterations you’d like? Pockets in all the places you want them? I’m really happy to change it up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover contemplated this for a minute, “No changes I can think of. I really like the inside pockets on the doublet. They’re so handy for little things that can fall out. If you ever decide to go back to London, maybe you should become a tailor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Tai smiled. “I started thinking about it recently, actually. Right about the time I first saw you in that outfit. The cut is really flattering. Thanks for being such a good model.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover tilted his head and smiled, “You’re welcome. I guess the coat does show off my shoulders rather nicely…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take the credit for that. You’d look good in a hessian flour sack,” Tai noted, appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>Clover snorted, part laugh and part scoff. It was honestly the cutest noise. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he said, his teal eyes glittering.</p><p> </p><p>Tai turned to face him and let his eyes linger for a minute on that fantastically juicy chest, “I certainly hope so…” he said. For a split second, Tai forgot that this was all an elaborate scheme and allowed himself to dream of what life could be like if this wild flirting actually hit its mark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would not mind using that bosom for a pillow one tiny little bit…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very friendly today,” Clover noted. “Won’t your wives get annoyed if you waste all your flattery on me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tai waved this away with a careless gesture, “There’s plenty of Tai to go around. Anyway,” he turned and looked back to where his wives were standing together. Summer gave them a little wave. Raven was stuffing her face with popcorn, “I don’t think they mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be nice having such an open and loving relationship,” Clover said, waving back at Summer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>wonderful</em>. The snuggles are absolutely next level but you don’t have to take my word for it…” Tai gave him a brutally suggestive smile and let his sensual lips do all the heavy lifting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Clover started, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “…I don’t think that I’m really the type…” he muttered awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can respect that, if you don’t like men then you don’t like men. Everyone is different,” Tai had to turn his face away to hide his smirk. Clover, not into men?! <em>Hilarious.</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s… not that…” Clover stumbled along.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s the thought of three hotties all at once then I promise we’d be gentle with you…” Tai made little suggestive circles in the wood with his finger and just tried not to laugh. It was a bit cheeky, yes, but he was having the time of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” a blush slowly started to creep up Clover’s neck. Tai could actually see the line of pink rising on his skin. Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Tai glanced back at the sun, thinking a cloud must have hidden her face but no, the bright cheery beams glinted just as before.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>TAI</em>,” Qrow’s voice rang out across the deck, low and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a squawk as Raven started to say something and Summer stomped on her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Tai put on his absolute top-tier most winning smile. “Good moaning, Qrow! Did you sleep well?” he asked brightly. The look of relief on Clover’s face was absolutely comical. Perhaps the three hotties comment had been a <em>little </em>much.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow strode over and put his hand on the rail between them. The look he levelled at Tai would have caused a lesser man to spontaneously combust.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Qrow asked, gravel in his voice particularly sharp today.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I’m just smitten here!” Tai gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this?!” Tai gestured at Clover, “If there’s a no sleeping with your co-workers rule then someone really should have told me. The more you yearn, huh?” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it and you know it,” Qrow snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I was only trying to be a good crewmate. The thought of Clover all by himself every night was just <em>crush</em>ing,” Tai said absolutely hamming it up to the max.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not all by himself,” Qrow said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that twoo?” Tai asked, biting his lip to keep the grin under control.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you two like to talk strategy but I was thinking of something less like work and more like <em>recre-date-tion</em>,” Tai wiggled his brows. This really was far too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Qrow said, his voice dropping from cold to outright frosty. “He’s <em>with me</em> so quit hitting on my man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your man?!” Tai gasped, not quite as convincingly as he believed.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them turned and looked at Clover, who was surprisingly silent during this whole exchange.</p><p> </p><p>“Cloves,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Clover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you wanna say?” Qrow prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a thing. I’m quite enjoying being fought over now I’ve gotten used to it. Please, go ahead,” Clover gestured, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“CLOVER,” Qrow growled.</p><p> </p><p>Tai clutched the rail and cackled, “Come on Qrow, I’ll arm wrestle you for him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Clover exclaimed, “At least have a duel. I’m quality merchandise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tai nodded, “You make a fair point. Alright Qrow, I’ll..”</p><p> </p><p>“DAMNIT I LICKED HIM, HE’S MINE!” Qrow stomped. On the other side of the deck, Raven sprayed an entire mouthful of popcorn. Summer was so delighted she clapped. Tai slowly sunk to the deck and just gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Raven sighed theatrically, “Well, that is a whole lot more information than I needed. Congratulations you two. I’m going to go wash my ears out with soap,” she strode off.</p><p> </p><p>Summer bounded over, joy written plain on her expressive face. “So Qrow… what <em>exactly</em> are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow huffed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, I..” he was abruptly cut off as Clover grabbed him by the waist and swept him up into a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOODNESS THEY’RE ADORABLE!!!” Tai squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“YESSSSSS!!!” Nora’s voice boomed out from above.</p><p> </p><p>“Go Uncle Qrow!” Ruby called out. Tai turned and found that all nine remaining kids had somehow materialised on deck. He should have expected it, really. Where there was the chance to tease their poor Harried Captain, they would be there.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Pyrrha beamed, looking every bit the glowing mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Yang scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’re going to stop at any point?” Ren mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop or pass out,” Blake shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’re breathing through their noses!” Penny said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss lasted so long that Raven managed to get down below and then come back. She stood waiting for a minute then rolled her eyes and just interrupted. There was only so much of her brother’s tongue work she could endure.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot two things,” she said loudly to the back of Qrow’s head. Eventually, Clover put his boyfriend down and after a last tender parting squeeze, they turned to face her. “One, Tai thought that Clover was wet because he was secretly into nude swimming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut upppp,” Tai grumbled, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Clover coughed awkwardly, “Well of course not who would even consider such a jolly poor what and anyway..” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Two, I fucking <em>knew </em>that putting you two on that island would work! I bet the second you saw the boat was gone you were down on one knee proposing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get stuffed,” Qrow huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Skipping along the white sand flashing your ankles like a wanton hussy…” she cackled.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Qrow said to Clover. “<em>Real mature</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven took this as a sign to continue, “You know, as Captain, I can marry you two! Tai! Get these two hussies some suits! We can’t have you living in sin, setting a bad example for the kids,” she shook her head solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get right on it,” Tai beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the lot of you,” Qrow grumbled, trying to pretend he wasn’t absolutely delighted.</p><p> </p><p>"Popcorn?" offered Summer.</p><p> </p><p>On the forecastle, Clover’s team gazed down upon the chaotic family scene.</p><p> </p><p>Elm sighed and put a hand into her pocket, dug around and finally produced a shiny new penny. Vine put his hand out and she placed it in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait…” Harriet said. “Captain!” she called out.</p><p> </p><p>Clover gave Qrow one last gentle kiss on the cheek and strode over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he said, his smile so wide it even made Harriet’s hard heart sing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being so obvious Captain,” Vine smirked. “That was easy money.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover glanced at the coin as comprehension dawned, “Wait, you <em>bet</em> that we would get together?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet that you’d get together too, I just got the date wrong,” Elm sighed, looking forlornly at the penny still resting in Vine’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it actually happened a while ago so perhaps you weren’t that far off after all?” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“When?” Harriet asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled sheepishly, “On the island…”</p><p> </p><p>Harriet reached out her hand and took the coin. Vine shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“And you Vine, pay up!” Harriet grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Clover,” Elm said.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ebi just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The Island of Tortuga was quaint if you were used to London. The little town nestled at the foot of the hills and there were only a handful of larger buildings in the whole settlement. Out here at the ends of the earth, it was as civilised as it gets. There was an inn where they could stay, a public house where they could drink and a shipyard where Qrow’s beloved Harbinger could get some much-needed care and attention.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow weighed anchor on the far side of the island and sent Tai out in a dandy carrying Qrow’s Letter of Marque. He guessed (rightly) that just rocking up to the jointly held English / Spanish port flying the Jolly Roger might get him a welcome that was on the scorching side of warm. He also ensured that Tai took a hogshead of black tea as a bit of a sweetener. The only thing more prized in these parts than tea was tobacco and he didn’t keep any on board.</p><p> </p><p>Clover suggested they send rum instead. <em>Madness.</em></p><p> </p><p>Now he was finally standing on the wharf in the sparkling sunshine, Qrow couldn’t help but smile. Raven stood beside him gazing out at the bustling docks. The scent of smoke, tanning leather and hops did nothing to rob the sight of its joy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time we had some damn shore leave!” Raven said, thumping Qrow on the back. “I’m off to find a pub. I have not had good ale in so long, I’ve almost forgotten what it tastes like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Second!” Tai called out, bounding up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Third,” Summer smiled. “I think we’ve all earned some downtime.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the kids? Don’t we have to watch them or something?” Qrow asked, glancing back at the ship, where their unruly brood were still packing bags for their stay. He still wasn’t used to having young people on board and this wasn’t exactly a place known for being child friendly. “What if someone tries to hurt them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll give them a nice sea burial,” Raven said, waving his concerns away. “Come on Qrow, they’re terrifying!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked over to where Nora was benching Jaune. He gave a cheery little wave.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess they are,” Qrow admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Raven lifted her chin, full of pride, “Ah, they just grow up so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked. Rae was not well known for her maternal instincts despite actually being a mother. It was a good thing she had a husband and a wife to keep an eye on the brats or they might have turned out pretty wild ahahaha.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Clover asked after flipping backwards onto the dock.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re off to the pub. You can cartwheel on after us if you like,” Raven scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I might meet you there, my team wants to go fishing but I’d like to see the sights I think,” he put one hand around Qrow’s waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun!” Raven called out, linking arms with her two spouses and steering them away to town.</p><p> </p><p>The kids managed to get all their packs together and joined Qrow by the water.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your plan, firecracker?” he asked Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“Food!” Nora shouted from directly behind him. This time, he didn’t even flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“We want to go swimming,” Yang said. “There’s meant to be a little cove with a shipwreck to the west!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you find any treasure, I want a share,” Qrow grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Barty came up behind them, struggling under a huge pack. “I’ll escort them to the inn on my way to visit the Governor. He has quite the library I hear and I have never been one to pass up the opportunity to enhance my erudition even in such geographic obscurity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. You do that,” Qrow laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then, children, we have much to discover and the enthusiasm of youth on our side!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you forty or something?” Harriet muttered from on deck.</p><p> </p><p>“I have coffee!” Barty shouted, holding a steaming mug to the sky. “Onwards!”</p><p> </p><p>He marched off towards the squat stone building on the hill, leading the laughing, waving, chattery mass of teenagers behind him like a happy mother hen.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame he never had children,” Clover said, watching as Barty gestured to the cove and started an impromptu lecture on the formation of certain rock structures.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? He has ten of them right there,” Qrow laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we supposed to do then, Captain?” Harriet asked from above.</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned to see three heads peeping over the rail. “You have full shore leave privileges until the Harbinger is up and running again. The time is your own for whatever you’d like to spend it on. Captain Branwen has even decided to give you shore allowance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?!” Elm’s eyes glittered; she was still broke after losing that bet.</p><p> </p><p>Clover held up his hand. It contained one huge solid gold doubloon. “Do you think you can share?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Elm shouted. “Thank you, Captain Branwen!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. I know it must have been hard to fit in with an established crew… especially when we were enemies only a few months ago. Think of this as a little thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a hell of a thank you,” Harriet noted. “Stuff going fishing, I’m going to have a <em>bath</em>. Then maybe a three-course meal, a new outfit, maybe some <em>personal services</em>…” One gold doubloon was a LOT of money. They were going to have the time of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>“I might just give this to Vine…” Clover laughed and flipped the coin in the air, Vine caught it. “You guys have fun but please don’t gamble it all away on the first day, because there will not be any more where that came from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” they all muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that leaves us,” Clover said, his fingers tightening gently on Qrow’s waist. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sounds nice. I miss stretching my legs,” Qrow admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You do have an awful lot of leg to stretch,” Clover grinned, sliding a hand down to pat Qrow affectionately on the ass.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still here!” Elm called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then close your eyes!” Clover shouted back, as he pulled Qrow in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The island was small but stunning. Gentle waves lapped pure white sand and where the water was shallow, the sea was the colour of Clover’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They let their fingers intertwine as they wandered, stopping here and there to cuddle or admire the view.</p><p> </p><p>“If you had told me a year ago that I’d be at Tortuga sightseeing with my boyfriend, I would have been absolutely astonished,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“The idea really never occurred to you?” Qrow mused. He was leaning with his back against a palm tree, the rough bark against his back and the warm sunshine on his face. He lifted Clover’s hand to his lips and just kissed his fingertips one by one.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… I’m not sure why but I always take a long time to warm up to people that way and I don’t think I’ve ever been…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Been what?” Qrow asked, looking up into those gorgeous sea-green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It must just be that I never met anyone as good-looking as you,” he finished, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair,” Qrow laughed. “I do set a pretty high standard.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? Never found someone quite right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. I did date a bit at the academy…” A few heady memories made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven said you dated the entire men’s hockey team. At the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” Qrow protested. “It was only two of them. And three of the women’s team. I like hockey, ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover shook his head, “I guess I’m learning to play hockey, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would look good in the uniform…” Qrow mused.</p><p> </p><p>They stood for a while dipping in and out of gentle kisses as a salt breeze took the heat from the air. Somehow they ended up snuggled up on the beach, watching the waves roll in.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so beautiful here…” Clover whispered. “I’ve always loved the ocean. Sailing is such a <em>pure</em> joy. The wind in your hair, the water slipping by beneath you. The mysteries of the deep… a sunset never looks like a sunset to me unless it’s over the water. Thank you for reminding me of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Qrow asked, idly twirling a strand of brunet hair around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I think somehow I’d forgotten how much I love the sea. Why I joined the Navy in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not your fault. The way they run the military would suck the joy out of anything. The only good thing about the whole damn institution is the tighty whities.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what now?” Clover chucked.</p><p> </p><p>“The pants. Those<em> tight</em>, white dress pants,” Qrow sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, how could I forget? I kept them you know,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Qrow smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Clover chuckled as Qrow dug him in the ribs. His laughing face became serious as he brushed his thumb across Qrow’s cheek. “What do you want to do… after all this is over?”</p><p> </p><p>“After what? After we drive the Spanish all the way back to Barcelona?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Clover said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Just keep being a rogue, I guess,” Qrow grinned. “Explore the New World, meet new people and relieve them of their valuables. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like.. If you wanted to stay, you’d be welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Clover’s mouth smiled but those teal eyes flecked with sunshine, were sad. “What if…” he trailed off with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow knew exactly what was on his mind. He’d been thinking about it himself, no matter how hard he tried not to. “If you wanted to go back to England… go back to the Navy, I’d understand. You spent so long building up a career and I don’t exactly have a mansion on the hill to offer you. It’s ok Cloves. You… do what’s right for you. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what do <em>you</em> want?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow suddenly found a scallop shell that was really interesting. He ran his fingers down the long white ridges and held his breath until his vision swam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew the answer but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to say it out loud, much less whether Clover was ready to hear it. But he was asking… and Qrow knew that there could be only one answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled the saddest, most poignant of smiles. “I hoped you’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happens, I’m glad I met you Clover. I’m glad you came into my life. You’ve taught me a lot… given me more than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked deep into those eyes, eyes that he dreamed of every night. He thought that love was for other people, that he was too bruised, too selfish, too numb. Being with Clover had made him raw, it had made him vulnerable. It had made him <em>happy.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I…” Clover huffed out a shaky breath. “You showed me who I was. What was worth fighting for. I’m twice the man I was because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am pretty fucking amazing, hmmmm?” Qrow mused, afraid to sink too deep into this feeling. Afraid of the pain of loss when it was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Incredible,” Clover said, leaning in to kiss him. “So how would you like to spend the next few days? Is there anything you want to do? It’s been so long since we were ashore…”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have everything I want right here,” Qrow said. The feeling that these moments were running out, that Clover might be leaving him all too soon was crushing. All he wanted was to hold the man and refuse to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s arms wrapped around him, drawing him in closer. His chin rested on Qrow’s shoulder and he held him with a fierce tenderness. “Me too,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Midnight.</p><p> </p><p>The moon sat low on the horizon, huge and ponderous. Streaks of silver rippled and shimmered in the warm waters below.</p><p> </p><p>The Island of Tortuga was quiet, with only a single drunken sailor singing a shanty in a thin tenor, floating out to sea.</p><p> </p><p>In the inn, Qrow slept peacefully. He used to find being ashore disquieting, the gentle rocking of the boat so strangely absent. Yet, in these strong arms, he slept well.</p><p> </p><p>Out on the dark horizon, the Spanish vessels slid closer, scenting their prey like blood in the water.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. No Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to Rafael Sabatini for the awesome military strategy employed here by Qrow. If you love pirates, I absolutely recommend the novel Captain Blood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! Captain! Put your clothes on!” Marrow shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hrmmmmm,” Clover groaned, rolling over. They hadn’t been asleep very long. “What is it?” he called out, scrambling around next to the bed to try to find his breeches.</p><p> </p><p>“The Spaniards are here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Qrow sat bolt upright in bed. His clothing landed on his face, as Clover threw his own clothes on with military speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, hurry up!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going as fast as I can,” Qrow growled, pulling his pants up and buttoning his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You decent?” Marrow shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Clover called out.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Qrow shouted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming in!” Marrow shouted, throwing the door open. He stood there with his hands over his eyes. “There’s four ships coming into the harbour! What do we do?!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow finally got his boots on, “Let’s get to the docks. I don’t even know if Harbinger is still in the water! Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>They thumped down the stairs and out into the still air of early morning. Qrow ran ahead. Clover and Marrow found him standing on the docks, staring out into the silvered waves. Thankfully, Harbinger was being repaired in the water instead of in dry dock. The final cosmetic touches weren’t finished yet but if they had to take her out, she’d hold up alright.</p><p> </p><p>The moon hung low in the sky, nearly touching the vast, black expanse of the ocean. Picked out by the light, like little toys in some great cosmic bathtub, four Spanish vessels stalked the seas, advancing on Tortuga.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming in fast, Qrow,” Clover said beside him. A bell began to toll and the inn door burst open behind them, spilling light out into the courtyard. Half a dozen men ran from the inn and hurtled past them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they going?” Marrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>They could hear snippets of conversation, something about the cannons, the watchtower…</p><p> </p><p>“There’s some big guns up on the cliff there,” Qrow gestured. “They have a tower set up to protect the harbour. This is a joint French-English port. If the Spaniards want us, they’re going to have to get through those guys first. What they’ve got up there makes the guns on Harbinger look like pistols.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover said softly, “we can’t leave them to defend us. We’re the only reason the Spanish are here…”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is all this racket?” a voice called out behind them. They turned and Raven, Summer and Tai were walking up to join them. Behind them, the kids were slowly spilling out of the inn, rubbing sleepy eyes and blinking out at the forbidding sight before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sum, Rae!” Qrow called out. “Looks like they found us after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit,” Raven sighed, reaching them. “Four?”</p><p> </p><p>Summer shook her head, her eyes dark with concern. “Qrow how are we going to fight all four of them? We only have one ship. They’ll out-flank us in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… let me think,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re dropping anchor,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes snapped back to the dark waters, rippling under the great billowing mass of gilded clouds which skimmed the horizon. Clover was right. The ships were taking up positions around the harbour, just out of range of the island’s cannons.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re waiting for us,” Qrow said. “They know that firing on the island would be a proper act of war. They’re not ready to drag France into this…”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to wait until we leave and attack,” Summer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Raven spat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s ok… this is good,” Qrow said, his red eyes never leaving the flagship.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?! How is being caught like rats in a trap good?!” Raven demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The kids had reached them now and Qrow looked down over his crew. Clover’s team hovered behind them, all concerned eyes were turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, take a breath ok? They’re not going to attack us while we’re here. If they get any closer, then the cannons on the hill will rip them to shreds. We’ve got time to get organised. If they’d come at us on the open ocean, we wouldn’t have stood a chance but here… I think we can take them. We just have to step it out, be smarter than them. I have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Clover said, hope and disbelief written on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. I’m Harold Fucking Branwen,” Qrow said, a switch-blade of a smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The next two days were horrific. Clover watched the ships in the harbour with a growing sense of dread. Qrow’s plan was good. It was really good… but those ships were brand new. Top of the line. They’d been commissioned just for this, to hunt down Qrow Branwen and murder him as quickly as they could. Four brand new ships, all the power of the Spanish Armada, against one vessel that had only just been repaired.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the night that they had been waiting for arrived. Under the sickly light of a waxing moon, the crew gathered on the main deck of Harbinger. Their faces were turned towards their Captain, to hear the words of encouragement that would give them the strength to fight back against their enemy. Against this nation that was determined to drive the British out of the Caribbean for good.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys know the score,” Qrow said. “They have us outnumbered and outgunned. But these people,” he gestured out to the sleepy shores of Tortuga: to the little houses scattered around the cove, the Governor’s mansion, the Inn, the storehouse; the life that these good citizens had made for themselves, here in a remote corner of the world, “they are relying on <em>us</em>. It has taken us years to build up a good relationship with the people who have lived here for centuries. We told them that if they joined us there’d be trade, food, plenty for them and their families. We told them that we would protect them. We owe them this much: to keep the promise of a King by refusing to bow to brute strength where diplomacy has already succeeded. If we can drive these dogs back to Barcelona then these people will be safe. The lives they built, the lives <em>we promised them</em>, will be saved. So yeah, I know we’re fighting an uphill battle… but I have faith in each and every one of you and if you put your faith in me, then we <em>will win</em>. I promise you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Clover didn’t know what to say. All these weeks of talking late at night, all these moments alone with Qrow hadn’t prepared him for the fire in Qrow’s eyes at that moment. The way his voice carried across the waves, full of strength. Full of determination. He started to clap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Let’s go get killed!” Raven shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Rae,” Qrow muttered. “You all know the plan?” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Captain!” the ship chorused.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Let’s go show these Spaniards why their King thought they needed a whole fleet to take one measly pirate ship down. Sum, take us out!”</p><p> </p><p>Summer spun the wheel and Tai threw the rope to cast off the docks. The sails unfurled and caught the wind. “Alright,” Qrow called out, “from here, we have the element of surprise on our side so I want to keep it that way. Everyone shut up. We have to stay completely silent until the signal.”</p><p> </p><p>With an abrupt nod, the crew melted away into the darkness to their assigned tasks and Harbinger slipped silently out of the cove and headed towards the trap which awaited them.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s task was simple. He had to coordinate the dandy. He went to the side of the ship and silently helped Rae and Vine to load the gunpowder into the little boat. They were the ships two strongest swimmers but he still felt a knot of terror building in his gut as he thought about what they were about to do. When the explosives were all loaded, they lowered the boat down into the water, a single makeshift sail catching the stiff night breeze.</p><p> </p><p>They had heard laughter rippling out over the water late into the night. The Spaniards had been celebrating their victory a little early it seemed… hopefully the distraction was enough. If they saw this boat… if they managed to get it with a lucky cannonball… Clover put his hand on the rail and steadied himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, don’t think about it. James said himself that Qrow was the best military strategist in the Navy. You have to trust him…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But as the little boat slipped away under the fitful light of the moon, the knot in his stomach drew tighter and tighter. Just when his nerves were about to fray completely, a cry went up from the vessel closest. They’d seen Harbinger.</p><p> </p><p>It was on.</p><p> </p><p>The ship began to turn towards them. Just as they were about to unfurl their sails, a muffled boom echoed across the waves and a beautiful orange ball of fire bloomed at the side of the Spanish ship. The signal. Harbinger flew towards them, heading to sail past and out of the harbour. Out into the waiting ambush. As they came abreast of the flaming vessel, Qrow could see sailors panicking, trying to free the ship from the dandy which was lashed to the side of the vessel. The flames had reached the sails now and as Qrow watched the men frantically trying to form a chain to throw water on the deck, a second explosion ripped a hole through the port side.</p><p> </p><p>“Have we got them?” Qrow screamed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet!” Clover shouted. “A few degrees further port!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“How close do you want to get?” Summer screamed at the wheel, as a bullet flew past her head. The Spaniards couldn’t use their cannons as their ship was listing wildly to one side but a few of them were unloading their pistols from the rail.</p><p> </p><p>“A little closer!” Clover shouted. He, Yang and Tai threw their hooks into the water, desperately trying to find two heads in a churning sea of foam and a hail of bullets. Harbinger was cutting through the water so fast, if they didn’t pick them up soon… Just as Clover was starting to think that he had led Vine to his death, he spotted his head bobbing in the water. “There!” he shouted, as Tai let a line fly out. A pale hand emerged from the waves and grasped the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Clover shouted as the ship began to pull Vine along, “Pull him in!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Where’s Raven?” Summer cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Black bird!” Tai cried out, hauling at the line with all his strength. Clover leapt over and grabbed the rope, adding his strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum!” Yang shouted, down into the inky depths.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit I’m coming already!” a voice called out from below the rail.</p><p> </p><p>“Rae! Oh thank God for that!” Summer cried out, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Clover reached his arm out over the rail and helped to haul Raven and Vine back onto the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Summer called out.</p><p> </p><p>They turned as one and saw the two foremost Spanish ships flying towards them. They were both front on, so they couldn’t hit them with a barrage of cannonballs… but they were advancing <em>fast.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!” Summer called out again, “What do I do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the wheel!” Qrow shouted, leaping down onto the main deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!” Clover called out, scrambling down to meet him. “We can’t go around them, there’s no time!”</p><p> </p><p>Slowing to collect Raven and Vine had cost them too much time. They were meant to cut across the remaining three vessels, taking advantage of Harbinger’s greater manoeuvrability to dodge around them at the last second. They’d fire a broadside, cut around the back and try to take out two ships as they made their escape, leaving the last for another day. A day when fate might be on their side.</p><p> </p><p>But now… Clover scanned the water frantically, the ship behind them was listing badly and beginning to take on water. It was in no state to give chase. But right in front of them, advancing at a speed that sent shivers tingling down his spine, two huge royal vessels advanced straight towards them. Behind them the last ship held back; no doubt ready to hit them with a final barrage if they somehow made it that far.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, we can’t make it! They’re too fast!” Clover cried out. He turned to face his love. Qrow’s eyes were staring straight ahead, his long hair whipping in the wind. His whole body was as taut as a bowstring, his brow creased with lines of focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, we have to turn back!” he shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Qrow said, the word all but swallowed by the wind that whipped his hair around his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow we have to!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Qrow’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel. “Do you trust me, boy scout?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but..” Clover started, his eyes wide as two huge ships loomed above them.</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>trust me</em>,” Qrow said, as he steered Harbinger directly into the lion’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Clover gripped the forecastle and held on as the ships surged towards them. The gap between them was only just wider than Harbinger and closing fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, Barty!?” Qrow screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” a voice called up from below deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Both sides at once, ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover breathed as Harbinger entered the deadly waters between the two vessels. The heart of the crossfire. A bullet rang out, striking the wood next to Clover’s hand. “Ah!” he exclaimed, “Everyone get below deck! They’re opening fire!” he called out. But in his heart, he knew that it wouldn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>Once those two banks of cannons opened fire, it wouldn’t matter where they were. Thirty-six guns would fire at once and Harbinger would be torn to shreds. The ship would sink beneath the waves and anyone who didn’t perish in the battle would be picked off by the sailor’s pistols as they desperately tried to reach the shore.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never even said goodbye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harbinger soared into the gap between the ships and Clover looked out over the deck of the Spanish vessel to port. They were so close that even in the fitful light, he could see the colour of the first mate’s eyes. He put both hands on the rail and said a final prayer as the three boats pulled abreast.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire!” screamed Qrow. Almost as the word left his lips, both sides of Harbinger boomed with cannon fire as Barty let loose a roaring barrage.</p><p> </p><p>The dark eyes of the first mate lit with fear but he didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Spanish weren’t firing! Why weren’t they firing?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Again!” Qrow screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Clover realised what was happening. “If they fire, they’ll hit each other!” he shouted as giddy waves of relief bloomed in his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I told you I had a damn plan!” Qrow cackled, raising his pistol and firing a round over Clover’s shoulder. He heard a pistol clatter on wood and turned to see a man on the vessel behind him fall to the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Get down!” Qrow shouted as another round of cannon fire burst from below. “We’re not done yet!”</p><p> </p><p>The gap between the two boats narrowed ahead of them. Clover ducked behind the forecastle and held his breath. He could see the Spanish sailors scrambling as the mainmast on their ship creaked, cracked and finally fell like a giant oak. All around him the sound of gunfire and screaming punctuated the air. A huge drift of smoke from the cannons clouded his vision and he turned his streaming eyes to the prow. Would they make it?! They had to make it!</p><p> </p><p>With a final gust of the freshening breeze, Harbinger shot out of the gap and into the open ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Clover whooped and screamed. “Qrow! You’re amazing! You did it!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow laughed and punched the air, “She rides!”</p><p> </p><p>In front of them, the single remaining Spanish ship unfurled its sails, turned and ran. Harbinger had taken down the best of the Spanish Armada and they hadn’t even managed to fire a single cannonball.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you Shady for inspiring me to finish this fic &lt;3</p><p>When I saw that the prompts for the last day of FGW were Sky / Sea / Free, I absolutely had to make it the last chapter of Freedom! Now I have so many feels TuT</p><p>This Team STRQ love, Captain Harold Branwen, Clover-learns-how-not-to-lick-boots crack has given me so much joy. I can only hope that it made you guys cackle half as much as I did writing it. I’m just a dork, ok? Thanks so much for all the love you’ve sent my way. It always warms my heart the most when people enjoy my ridic nonsense &lt;3 </p><p>Ah, pirates XD</p><p>I’ll post an epilogue soon x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Harbinger chased the last remaining Spanish vessel out into the open ocean. They left the three slowly sinking ships and a trail of debris in their wake. The Spanish boat was called the Florencia. She stood at the pinnacle of Spanish nautical engineering, graceful and lavish in both design and execution. One on one, the Spaniards were no match for the faster vessel. Harbinger’s crew had her boarded and conquered before the sun peeked over the horizon to witness the carnage they had wrought.</p><p> </p><p>The Florencia was huge, a little unwieldy, beautifully made and so new that she shone.</p><p> </p><p>Raven cast a critical eye over her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>After they had sent the crew on their way with enough supplies to get back to port, Raven announced that she would call the ship Omen. It was a perfect name for the sister ship to Harbinger. A name which would be passed down through the ages with the legends of the Branwen twins and all that they had done.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Clover listened to the gentle rasp of Qrow’s breath. He surrendered his body to the rocking of the ship; letting the movement soothe him, hold him like a baby in its mother’s arms. The raw cotton sheets were rough against his skin but Qrow’s warmth transformed every touch into luxury.</p><p> </p><p>Half a dozen golden chains hung loosely from Qrow’s neck, trailing down onto the mattress. His unruly salt and pepper hair straggled across the pillow, longer than he used to wear it. Clover said he liked it getting longer once and Qrow hadn’t cut it since. The muscles on his chest were a patchwork of scars and shadows, dipping below the covers enticingly. The moonlight that lit up his hair cast his face into darkness. Only the line of his noble brow was illuminated in a statuesque silhouette. Clover felt like he could watch the man sleep forever.</p><p> </p><p>The question intruded, pushing into his mind like an insistent puppy. Forcing him to turn his attention from the graceful way Qrow’s shoulder sloped, cast in silver by a slice of the moon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and followed the line of Qrow’s arm. The little hollow in his collar bone, the way the pulse fluttered in his wrist…</p><p> </p><p>Just the sound of his breath was like music. The rhythm of his chest and the rhythm of the waves. The ever-repeating patterns which wove the tapestry of life played out perfectly on two different scales. He loved the sound of the waves, the rare call of a bird still seeking a place to rest in this shifting landscape of blue. He’d forgotten how the taste of salt stuck in your throat when you breathed it in. The way that it coated your skin. It felt strange at first but, like the throbbing swell beneath his feet, when it was gone it felt even stranger. This little slick of ocean-skin which marked him. Claimed him as belonging to the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s touch was like the salt on his skin. It had become a part of Clover’s day. The fingers which now curled lightly on his pillow sought him out unerringly. Qrow’s hand found his in a way which was so unaffected. He made no great speech, he gave no deep looks of poignant significance… he simply took Clover’s hand. When they talked, when they walked, when they stood in haunted silence and contemplated the future… if he was within arm’s reach then Qrow would reach for him. Even now those fingers, coated in silver like a King’s gauntlet, twitched as if they sought his touch.</p><p> </p><p>The hand holding his was solidarity.</p><p> </p><p>The hand on his waist was comfort.</p><p> </p><p>The hand on his ass was appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>The hand which cupped his cheek?</p><p> </p><p>It felt like love.</p><p> </p><p>And the more Qrow talked, the more he put those battle-hardened hands on Clover and drew him into every lingering embrace, the more Clover felt <em>loved.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Harbinger had shot out like a cannonball between those two hulking Spanish ships, Clover’s heart was pounding in his chest. He felt a rush like he hadn’t felt in years. It made him remember why he joined the Navy, made him remember that he actually loved the ocean. He loved the salt, he loved the wind, he loved the <em>danger</em>, the romance of it all. It was only when that joyful rush turned his fear to excitement that he realised how he’d missed it. The thrill of fighting for what was right, of feeling that luck was on your side.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed such a fierce irony, that being with a pirate who had abandoned his King would remind Clover why he loved the Navy. That being with Qrow would make him once again love the life that he had nearly abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the battle was fought and won, what would Qrow do? Would he really go back to attacking Spanish vessels which were targeting the British in the Caribbean? What would it mean if Clover stayed? Surely being with Qrow wasn’t abandoning his King… they fought the same enemy, just with different methods. The pardon had been an acknowledgement of that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words were heavy.</p><p> </p><p>All his life he’d been pushed to do the <em>expected thing</em>. To let others who knew better make his decisions for him. When he asked himself this question in the past it was all about rank. I want be a Captain, I want to be a Commodore… If only he could get high enough up the chain then he’d finally be able to let his views be known. He wouldn’t have to just go along with it all anymore. He might be able to change things…</p><p> </p><p>It felt like blasphemy to admit it even to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want that anymore. He didn’t even care if England made the wrong choices, not like Qrow cared anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Here, in this warm bed, being rocked by the ocean waves, he was free to have that wicked, selfish thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only this.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow woke early and rolled over, enjoying the lazy moments before life returned with all its jagged clarity. He reached for Clover and kept reaching, only fluttering his eyes open in confusion when he got to the edge of the bed. No Clover.</p><p> </p><p>With a little flicker in his chest that he refused to acknowledge, Qrow threw some pants on and pulled a billowy shirt over his head. He hit the stairs running and burst onto the deck a little faster than was strictly necessary. His eyes scanned the ship and he brought a hand up to block the light where the sun blazed as it breached the horizon, doubled in size and in brilliance. There, at the prow, sitting just above the worn figure-head, was Clover. Qrow breathed a little sigh of relief. He strode past Jaune, who gave him a sleepy salute from the wheel, then made his way to where Clover sat.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up behind him quietly, not wanting to break his concentration. Slowly he leaned on the rail beside him and fixed his eyes to that enticing expanse of mystery and blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Clover said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Qrow smiled. He was relieved to see the joy on Clover’s face. When he woke and the man was gone, right after they had achieved that task that Clover was sent to perform… he didn’t know what he’d thought really, but it had scared him.</p><p> </p><p>He reached his hand out and rested it over Clover’s. Clover turned his hand over and twined their fingers together. He looked up and gave Qrow a look which was tinged with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like he’d made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>If Clover was going to leave then he should just leave. No one needed a speech. No one wanted it. Qrow knew how he felt. Being told he’d be missed wouldn’t make those feelings go away.</p><p> </p><p>Clover squeezed his hand tightly and pulled Qrow’s hand to his lips. He pressed his lips to each finger one by one. Qrow couldn’t watch. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know what I’m going to say?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a sad puppy face. You always do the sad puppy face when you have bad news.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do the sad puppy face when I have news that I’m worried someone might not want to hear,” Clover said with surprising candour.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Might not</em> want to hear?” Qrow said. After everything they had been through together, Clover thought that he <em>might not</em> want to hear that he was leaving. That he was going back to the Navy. That he was never coming back. Qrow choked back a bitter laugh. If only he’d been sweeter, more romantic… maybe Clover would know that he was the only thing Qrow cared about anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em>But keeping my distance always kept me safe</em>, a little voice whined in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, safe from happiness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe… if he poured his heart out now… maybe it wasn’t too late.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear that you’re leaving because I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow I’m n..”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned to face him, to try to get Clover to see the desperation in his eyes. “Please, let me finish. I don’t want to hear that you’re leaving because I can’t imagine life without you. You’re essential. My bed is too big. My arms are too empty. My heart is too full. <em>I can’t do it</em>. I thought that I could but every time I think about it, it hurts. Clover I… never wanted to fall in love because I thought no one would want this…” he gestured at the ship, that beautiful beast of chaos, “that no one would want me. And it was easy to hate everyone, to push everyone away because they’re so annoying! They’re all so damn annoying but you…” he held Clover’s hand so tightly, crushing it to his chest, “YOU. You’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” Clover breathed, as a single tear ran down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Clover. Please don’t leave. We can change. We can do things differently, I…” he took a shuddering breath. “I l..”</p><p> </p><p>Clover lifted their clasped hands, “I love you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The words on Qrow’s lips evaporated. He blinked up with wide red eyes full of astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just… <em>beat me</em> to confessing my feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to be struggling a little,” Clover said, mischief tugging at the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Struggling a little?! That was the most romantic thing I’ve said in my entire life!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It was beautiful, Qrow,” Clover smiled. “So… is that an ‘I love you too’ or are we fighting now?” he asked, kissing Qrow’s hand lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an I love you but don’t kiss me! I still can’t believe you did that,” Qrow shook his head darkly and pulled Clover closer.  </p><p> </p><p>“I learnt my sass from the very best, you know,” Clover said mildly, continuing to kiss the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame me for this! You’re an utter cad! I’m spilling my heart here and you jus..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“You… are you sure?” Qrow hoped softly, all of the fake-bluster instantly cast aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I stayed up thinking about it all night. I don’t want you to change what you do or who you are. I tried to do it myself for so many years and it just stripped me of all the things I liked about myself. I’d never want to do that to you. Keep being you, Qrow. All I want to do is stand next to you and hold your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s jaw tightened as he blinked back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks in a waterfall of realised hopes, of dreams becoming reality. Clover pulled him in and wrapped him up in strong arms. “You asshole,” he huffed into Clover’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetheart,” Clover said. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, they were still snuggled together at the prow of the ship watching the glassy waves slide by. They were whispering I love you (Clover) and I hate you (Qrow) between a scattering of loving kisses when a familiar voice cut through their sweet nothings.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think tha..” Clover started.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh!” Qrow snapped, “If we stand still, he can’t see us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow!” Tai shouted, getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s sharks,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow dug him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! There you guys are! I have been looking for you for ages!” Tai enthused, bounding up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t have been looking very hard because we are literally standing on the most easily vis..” Qrow stopped abruptly as Clover elbowed him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tai, how can we help you?” Clover asked warmly, his arms squeezing Qrow just a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Tai’s blue eyes lit up, “I made a new coat! The design took me ages but it's super functional! Precisely the right amount of pockets. Come and check it out!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow groaned loudly and Clover spoke over the top of him, “I’d love to see your handiwork of course, but we’re having a little heart to heart and I’d prefer to leave it to another time thank you,” Clover said diplomatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Heart to heart?! You two finally confessed your feelings?! I have been waiting for this for ages! You know when Summer said to that guy at the inn that she did..” Clover reached out one hand and placed it gently on Tai’s shoulder. Tai looked down at the hand and then back up to Clover. Clover smiled gently then shoved Tai backwards, straight over the rail and into the drink.</p><p> </p><p>A yelp and a startled splash floated up to them as Clover beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just gaped. “Did you… seriously just…”</p><p> </p><p>“It works with everyone,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow chuckled, “At least I know Raven will let me keep you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were in charge,” Clover sassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I have delusions of grandeur here and there,” Qrow said ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“So… I guess I’m a pirate now,” Clover said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. What does it feel like to be a scurrilous rogue known and feared throughout the seven seas?” Qrow asked, leaning his head against Clover’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Clover turned his eyes to the horizon, taking in the glittering expanse of the ocean, the salt breeze ruffling his hair, the faint splashing of Tai trying to clamber back up onto the ship…</p><p> </p><p>“It feels like freedom,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahhhh this has been such a fun journey! </p><p>I am retrospectively dedicating this entire-ass fic to Pens (idiotwithacatpen). Your comments on this chaotic tale added literal years to my life and I love you XD Thanks so much to damnedluckebi for being a constant source of hilarity. Half the fun in this fic was lifted directly from their brain &lt;3 Thanks so much to everyone who came along for the ride, I really enjoyed hanging out on the ocean with chaotic team STRQ and all y'all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>24<sup>th</sup> July 1586</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Admiral James Ironwood Esq.,</p><p> </p><p>Sir, I am writing to you with mixed news. I am pleased to inform you that the Spanish Armada has been driven from the Caribbean. This important mission, entrusted to us by the King himself, is now complete.</p><p> </p><p>The news which I offer with some trepidation is this; I am resigning from my post with the British Navy effective immediately. I have discussed this decision with my subordinates. They have chosen to return to His service as soon as they are able, except for Officer Amin who will send his resignation on to you in due course.</p><p> </p><p>I apologise for resigning this way, particularly in light of the grave responsibility with which I was recently entrusted. I can only hope that our success in this mission will soften any rightly-held ill feelings about my departing in such an unconventional manner.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for your time in mentoring me all these years. Your patience and insight have been invaluable in shaping the man that I have become. I will always be grateful to you for setting an example which I strive to follow, even now.</p><p> </p><p>Yours faithfully,</p><p>Clover Ebi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>25<sup>th</sup> July 1586</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim,</p><p> </p><p>How the hell are you? It was nice of you not to cut my head off all things considered. I have been told that it’s one of my better features, so thank. I still can’t believe that the King decided to put me on the payroll off his own bat. Seems unlikely really, scum of the Earth like me. Can’t help but wonder if I’ve got a guardian angel out there… Maybe one with a powerful ear or two he can whisper into and an unhealthy passion for paperwork? If it turns out that all this was your idea then I owe you one. Shame you’d have to come all the way out here to collect the favour.</p><p> </p><p>I guess I should offer you an apology too. Looks like I took your best strategist twice now. That has got to sting. Sorry! If it’s any consolation I am taking <em>extremely</em> good care of him. I promise to take Marrow under my wing too. You should hear the kid talk about the institutions of the great Government of the Old Country. I’m amazed he passed the aptitude exam cause that guy is a born rebel. Anyway, I just wanted to write and say thanks I guess. We’re going to stick around and just keep an eye on the place. You know what they say, no one expects the Spanish Inquisition so maybe the Armada aren’t all done. If you hear any news about us down the line, don’t worry about it. None of it is true.</p><p> </p><p>Your servant and now official pirate for the King,<br/>Qrow</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> October 1586</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Retired Captain Clover Ebi,</p><p> </p><p>Firstly, I wish to express the profound gratitude of your King and Country for the great service which you have provided, both now and in the fifteen years of your time in the British Navy. There are countless examples of your valour and gallantry to call upon, most notably those which gave rise to your being awarded medals for bravery in the face of the enemy on no less than three separate occasions. Truly your dedication to duty has been exemplary.</p><p> </p><p>It is for this reason that I am deeply saddened to hear that you have chosen to leave the service of His Majesty. This brings me to the second part of my missive. I wish to chastise you for making such a selfish choice when your Country, your King, have entrusted you with upholding the honour of the British people. Should you realise the profound error which you have made and decide to return to the service of our King, I will endeavour to have this minor lapse in judgment expunged from your record. Should you choose to remain in the Caribbean, I feel it is my duty to remind you that at all times, as a citizen of this great nation, you are a representative of His Majesty and all that our Empire stands for. I implore you to always act accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>It was an honour to have served with you.</p><p> </p><p>Sail well,</p><p>Admiral Ironwood</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> October 1586</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Qrow,</p><p> </p><p>I am quite well all things considered. As to your head, I have to agree that it is one of your better features.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for your service in the time since we last met. You never cease to surprise me. I hoped that sending some of our best and brightest out to assist you might have helped to bring you back to the Navy. In retrospect, I should have seen this coming. Go easy on Clover. He’s a sweet and earnest young man and will take your words to heart.</p><p> </p><p>I would love to say that I hope our paths don’t cross again, because if they did I’d have to arrest you. Unfortunately, I have no doubt that your guardian angel has ensured that you have no outstanding warrants and are as free as the bird you have chosen as your namesake. Make no mistake though, no one is pardoned a second time. Try to behave.</p><p> </p><p>If you ever do decide to return to England, you know where to find me.</p><p> </p><p>Love always,</p><p>James</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>